Four Kingdom Online
by Hikasya
Summary: Selamat datang di dunia game Four Kingdom Online! Dunia virtual di mana terdapat kerajaan-kerajaan yang saling berperang. Ada juga beberapa ras yang hidup di dalamnya seperti manusia, malaikat, iblis, dan malaikat jatuh. Juga ada profesi seperti ninja dan profesi lainnya. Terjadilah peristiwa gawat. Lalu apa yang terjadi? Fic ini ditulis oleh Aku Bukan Siapa-Siapa.
1. Awal permainan

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: (?)**

 **Genre: adventure/scifi**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: AU (dunia game)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FOUR KINGDOM ONLINE**

 **By Aku Bukan Siapa-Siapa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1. Awal permainan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PROLOG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namikaze Corp. perusahaan terbesar dan terkenal di seantero Jepang. Dipimpin oleh pria surai blonde spike dengan wajah rupawan serta iris biru safir bernama Namikaze Minato, tidak banyak yang diketahui tentang dirinya, tapi yang jelas, ia adalah sosok pemimpin yang ramah dan menjunjung tinggi perusahaannya serta sosok ayah impian, tapi sayang dia harus berakhir di tangan orang misterius yang iri dan dendam terhadapnya. Sebelum ajalnya, ia memberitahukan ketiga anaknya agar mengubah marganya menjadi marga ibunya, Uzumaki Kushina yang notabene tidak banyak yang mengetahuinya.

Kini Naruto bersama kedua kakaknya - Naruko dan Menma - sedang di rumah, berada di kamar masing-masing. Mereka baru saja membeli peralatan untuk bermain game VRMMORPG yang baru mereka beli, "Four Kingdom Online", game bertema Kerajaan zaman dahulu ini adalah game Virtual MMORPG terbaru setelah GGO, ALO, dan SAO.

Menceritakan tentang 4 kerajaan berbeda ras yang terus berperang demi membuktikan siapa yang terkuat. Puncaknya pada saat Great War, perang besar yang awalnya perang antara Devil melawan Fallen Angel. Fallen Angel adalah malaikat terbuang lantaran membangkang perintah-Nya. Perang itu meluas hingga ke wilayah kerajaan Ningen.

Kerajaan Ningen adalah kerajaan terluas kedua setelah kerajaan Angel. Kerajaan Ningen berbentuk segilima dengan 5 desa besar di 5 negara besar. Memiliki angkatan militer bernama SHINOBI. Para Shinobi memiliki sumber kekuatan bernama Chakra.

Konohagakure, terletak di negara api, di sebuah hutan hijau yang lebat. Konoha juga disebut sebagai Hidden Leaf Village atau Desa Daun Tersembunyi, karena letaknya tadi. Mempunyai pemimpin yang disebut Hokage. Didirikan oleh dua shinobi yang kekuatannya menyamai dewa, dan kekuatannya diakui oleh tiga kerajaan lainnya. Mereka adalah Hashirama Senju dan Uchiha Madara.

Pengguna chakra di Konoha meliputi 5 elemen dasar.

Sunagakure, terletak di gurun pasir tandus, di negara angin. Sebutannya adalah Desa Pasir Tersembunyi, dengan pemimpin yg disebut Kazekage. Mayoritas pengguna Chakra di Suna adalah elemen angin.

Kumogakure, terletak di dataran tinggi yang berawan di negara petir. Sebutannya yaitu Desa Awan Tersembunyi. Pemimpinnya disebut Raikage. Kebanyakan pengguna chakra mereka berelemen petir.

Kirigakure berada di dataran rendah basah yang terletak di negara air. Sebutan lainnya yaitu Desa Kabut Tersembunyi, karena Desa ini ditutupi oleh kabut tebal. Pemimpinnya disebut Mizukage. Pengguna Chakra di sini banyak berelemen air.

Iwagakure berada di Lembah batu yang berada di negara Bumi. Disebut sebagai Desa Batu Tersembunyi. Mempunyai pemimpin yang disebut Tsuchikage. Shinobi Iwa banyak menggandakan chakra elemen tanah.

Kerajaan Devil, kerajaan terluas ketiga di 4 kerajan, seperti namanya Kerajaan Devil, memiliki penduduk dari ras iblis. Kerajaan Devil dipimpin oleh 4 iblis terkuat yang disebut Maou, Maou pertama disebut Lucifer. Kedua disebut Leviathan. Ketiga Beelzebub. Keempat Asmodeus.

Populasi iblis di kerajaan Devil mulai berkurang sejak Great War, untuk itu Maou tercerdas, Beelzebub membuat sistem kehidupan yang disebut Evil piece. Berbentuk bidak catur.

Kerajaan iblis ditopang oleh 72 klan iblis yang sekarang tinggal 34. Klan iblis yang paling terkenal adalah, Gremory, Sitri, Phoenix, Bael, Astaroth, Glasya-Labolas, dan klan yang diperkirakan sudah punah, Lucifer. Para iblis mengandalkan sumber kekuatan bernama Youki atau Demonic Power.

Kerajaan Fallen Angel, seperti penjelasan di atas tadi, Fallen Angel adalah malaikat terbuang karena membangkang perintah-Nya. Kerajaan yang populasinya paling sedikit dan luas paling kecil. Dipimpin oleh seorang Gubernur dengan seorang Wagub, serta para petinggi. Mereka masih mempunyai kekuatan suci atau Holy Power.

Kerajaan Angel didirikan langsung oleh sang pencipta, Kami-sama. Memiliki populasi terbanyak dan luas terbesar pertama. Rumor mengatakan bahwa Kami-sama mati saat great war, tapi rumor tetaplah rumor. Saat ini Kerajaan angel di pimpin oleh salah satu dari malaikat tertinggi yaitu Michael. Para malaikat mengandalkan Holy Power.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Link Start..."

Ucap Naruto setelah berbaring dan memasang VGear (Virtual Gear) di kepalanya. Dirinya benar-benar gembira bisa bermain game VRMMORPG terbaru ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Putih.

itulah yang Naruto lihat setelah mengucapkan Link Start, dia dihadapkan oleh sebuah tulisan berbunyi:

 **[Sebutkan nama charactermu.]**

"Naruto."

Naruto memakai nama aslinya.

 **[Buat penampilan.]**

"Sama seperti tubuh asliku."

 **[Pilih jenis Ras-mu.]**

"Manusia," jawab Naruto.

 **[Ras telah dipilih, otomatis terdaftar di Kerajaan Ningen. Pilih Desa tempat tinggal.]**

"Konohagakure," jawab Naruto.

 **[Nama: Naruto,**

 **Ras: Manusia, Afiliasi: Konohagakure, Negara api. Ingin mengubahnya?]**

"Tidak."

 **[Baik, kamu akan diteleport ke Konohagakure sekarang.]**

SRING!

Tubuh Naruto bercahaya lalu melebur menjadi butiran cahaya

Konohagakure, Negara Api.

Kini kita beralih ke gerbang Konohagakure, dimana di tempat itu terdapat banyak player Newbie, Naruto muncul di balik sebuah pohon yang agak jauh dari keramaian. Tiba-tiba sebuah tulisan muncul di depan matanya.

DING!

 **[Selamat, kamu adalah player ke 90.000, kamu berhak mendapat hadiah.]**

Lima kotak berlogo? Muncul menggantikan tulisan tadi. Naruto bingung, ini tidak tertulis di guidebook. Karena tidak sabar, ia memilih kotak pertama.

DING!

Kotak berlogo yang dipilih Naruto tadi berganti lagi menjadi gambar rubah raksasa jingga berekor sembilan.

DING!

 **[Selamat, kamu mendapatkan 1 dari 9 bijuu terkuat, Kyuubi no Yoko. Dapat dijadikan pet atau Partner bertarung.]**

Naruto menerima hadiah tadi dengan wajah seringainya, ini benar-benar di luar dugaan, baru mendaftar tapi sudah mendapatkan kekuatan besar. Dia benar-benar gembira.

Sebuah notifikasi kembali menampakkan dirinya di mata Naruto.

 **[Selamat, kamu mendapatkan gelar The Jinchuuriki, kamu mendapat hadiah sebagai berikut.**

 **-'The Last' Uniform (Pakaian Naruto The Last)**

 **-Exp. 500%**

 **-Fame 100**

 **Level up, level up, level up...]**

Muncul lagi tulisan di depan matanya.

 **[Quest : Langkah awal pt.1**

 **Datangi Umino Iruka di Akademi Shinobi sebagai langkah awalmu menjadi shinobi terhebat**

 **Hadiah:**

 **Exp. 50**

 **Fame 10**

 **Gold 100**

 **Quest wajib. Tidak bisa ditolak.]**

"Terima," jawab Naruto.

Notifikasi quest tadi menghilang di hadapan Naruto, ia menekan "Menu Status". Ia melihat data dirinya.

 **[Nama: Naruto**

 **Ras : Manusia**

 **Afiliasi:Konoha**

 **Pet/Partner:Kyuubi**

 **Uang: 0 Ryo**

 **Level: 5**

 **Fame: 100**

 **Gelar: The Jinchuuriki**

 **H.P:500**

 **C.P:300**

 **Strength: 25**

 **Agility: 15**

 **Vitality:12**

 **Wisdom:28**

 **Intelligence:75**

 **Fisik:30-45**

 **Defense:15**

 **Ninjutsu: -**

 **Genjutsu: -**

 **Taijutsu: -**

 **Resistance: - ]**

Naruto menghela nafasnya melihat stat dirinya. Ia langsung bergegas ke akademi dengan berlari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akademi Shinobi.

Naruto sampai di Akademi, ia kini tengah mencari orang bernama Iruka. Lalu, seorang pria memakai rompi jounin Konoha, yang memakai celana dan sepatu standar shinobi, dengan luka horizontal di hidung serta berambut nanas.

"Hai, Aku Umino Iruka, apa kamu Newbie?"

Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah suara tadi, ia melihat Iruka dengan heran, biasanya NPC akan didatangi sendiri, tapi di Game FKO, itu tidak berlaku.

"A-ah, iya aku Newbie, Namaku Naruto," jawab Naruto gugup.

"Quest pertamakah? Sudah kuduga."

"Ayo ikuti aku," kata Iruka.

"Ha'i."

DING!

Quest selesai.

 **[Langkah awal pt.1**

 **Hadiah:**

 **-Exp 50**

 **-Fame 10**

 **-100 Ryo]**

DING!

 **[Quest: Langkah awal pt.2**

 **Selesaikan latihan bersama Iruka agar bisa terdaftar menjadi shinobi Konoha**

 **Quest wajib, tidak bisa ditolak**

 **Hadiah:**

 **-Exp. 80**

 **-Fame 30**

 **-150 Ryo]**

"Terima," jawab Naruto.

Kini Naruto dan Iruka berada di sebuah ruangan latihan, di sisi kanan ruangan terdapat senjata senjata shinobi, seperti Kunai, Shuriken, Katana, Stick, Tanto, dan lain-lain. Sementara di sisi kiri ruangan ada beberapa training doll.

"Silahkan, pilih senjata yg menurutmu cocok."

Naruto berjalan ke arah senjata senjata yang dipajang, dia memilih dua buah belati bertipe medium yang dipegang terbalik (mata belatinya berada di belakang).

DING!

 **[Kamu telah memegang Normal Dual Dagger, ingin menyimpan ke inventory?]**

"Tidak," jawab Naruto.

Naruto memegang "Normal Dual Dagger" dengan erat, ia menatap training doll di depannya.

WUSH!

Naruto melesat ke arah T D, ia menyerang T D dengan gerakan lincahnya, tebasan, tendangan ia lancarkan ke 50 T D di sekitarnya

JRASH! JRASH! BHUAGH! BUAGH! WUSH...

Level up, level up, level up...

Sekitar 2 menit, Naruto melakulan latihan, ia merasakan perbedaan di dalam tubuhnya, ia mengecek statnya.

 **[Uang: 100 Ryo**

 **Level: 8**

 **Fame:110**

 **Gelar:The Jinchuuriki**

 **H.P:500 300**

 **C.P:300 300**

 **Strength: 250 30**

 **Agility:150 30**

 **Vitality:120 20**

 **Wisdom:28**

 **Intelligence:75**

 **Fisik:45-65**

 **Defense: 15 25**

 **Ninjutsu : -**

 **Genjutsu: -**

 **Taijutsu: D Rank**

 **Resistance: -]**

Naruto sedikit tersenyum melihat statnya, kemudian Iruka menghampiri Naruto.

"Selamat, kau berhasil menyelesaikan latihan tahap pertama."

DING!

 **[Quest selesai**

 **Langkah awal pt.2**

 **Hadiah:**

 **Exp. 80**

 **Fame 30**

 **150 Ryo]**

"Selanjutnya, silahkan ke kantor hokage untuk menerima misi."

DING!

 **[Quest: Misi pertama pt.1**

 **Datangi Kantor Hokage untuk menerima misi pertamamu.**

 **Quest bisa ditolak**

 **Hadiah:**

 **-Headband Konoha**

 **-Exp.100**

 **-Fame 50**

 **-200 Ryo]**

"Terima."

Naruto lalu melangkahkan kaki keluar akademi, ia tampak berfikir sesuatu.

"Tampaknya, aku butuh senjata baru, tapi aku harus menemukan Blacksmith dulu."

Ia membuka "Konoha Map," ia mencari keberadaan Blacksmith sesuai keterangan yang ada.

"Nah, itu dia," Naruto menemukan Blacksmith.

"Ohayou, Ji-san, namaku Naruto, aku Newbie."

"Ohayou juga, aku Hikaru, aku blacksmith terbaik Konoha, apa kamu mau menempa senjata atau membeli senjata?"

"Aku ingin membeli senjata, Hikaru-Ojisan."

"Senjata seperti apa yang kamu inginkan?"

"Aku ingin senjata berjenis Dual Dagger, apakah ada?"

"Dual Dagger? Hohoho, kau datang pada orang yang tepat, jarang sekali ada yang memakai belati, kadang-kadang player yg datang ke sini hanya memakai pedang saja. Hmmm, aku punya beberapa Dual Dagger kualitas cukup bagus."

"Bisa ditunjukkan?"

Hikaru kemudian menunjukkan beberapa dual dagger koleksinya. Naruto tampak melihat, menilai, dan memilih milih dagger yang akan dipakai, hingga matanya tertuju pada sebuah dual dagger bergagang abu-abu, dengan mata belati putih mengkilap. Ia memilih dagger tersebut.

DING!

 **[Kamu telah memegang Iron Dual Dagger, ingin membelinya?]**

"Beli."

"Iron Dual Dagger? Hohoho, pilihan bagus, harganya 100 Ryo."

"Ini uangnya."

Setelah membeli senjata baru, Naruto teringat waktu. Ia menekan Menu Log out.

Log out!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Saya hanya author baru yang masih baru di dunia penulis. Jadi saya mohon saran dan kritiknya.**


	2. Tentang Menma

**Disc:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rabu, 22 Februari 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FOUR KINGDOM ONLINE**

 **AUTHOR: Aku Bukan Siapa-Siapa**

 **EDITOR: Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2. Tentang Menma**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Log out...

Setelah log out, seluruh kesadaran dan fungsi kelima inderanya kembali, Naruto melepas VGearnya dari kepala, Ia kemudian menatap jam yang berada di dinding kamarnya.

"Hmm, sudah jam 12, aku mulai main tadi jam 7, itu artinya aku bermain selama 5 jam, lama juga ya."

Ia pun tersenyum senang sambil meletakkan Vgear yang dia pegang itu di atas tempat tidurnya. Lalu dia bangkit berdiri dari baringnya dengan cepat.

"Aku jadi penasaran tentang hadiah jackpot yang baru kudapat tadi," sambungnya.

Setelah mengetahui pukul berapa sekarang, Naruto melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar, ia menuju ke ruang keluarga di tingkat satu. Kalian bisa menebak bahwa Rumahnya itu bertingkat dua.

Itu benar sekali.

Karena kamarnya berada di tingkat dua, maka dia harus menempuh tangga untuk menurun ke lantai bawah. Kemudian menemukan kedua saudaranya yang sedang duduk santai di sebuah sofa antik, tepatnya di ruang keluarga tersebut.

Dengan segera, cengiran khasnya terukir di wajahnya yang cerah. Menyapa dua saudaranya dengan nada yang riang.

"Hai, Naruko-nee, Menma-nii," sapa Naruto.

"Hai juga Naruto-chan/Otouto," balas Naruko dan Menma.

"Bagaimana dengan gamenya, Nee-san?"

"Sangat keren sekali, Naruto-chan."

"Oh ya? lalu apa nama char milik Nee-chan?"

"Nama char kakak adalah Naruko, dari Ras Angel, Level 12, bagaimana denganmu, Naruto-chan?" tanya balik Naruko yang sedang menonton tv bersama Menma.

"Nama char-ku Naruto, dari ras manusia, Shinobi di Desa Konohagakure, Level 8," jawab Naruto dengan tampang yang sangat bangga.

Menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa, tepatnya di samping Naruko, Naruto langsung memandang ke arah televisi. Wajahnya tercerminkan datar, sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang penting.

'Hmm, haruskah aku menanyakan tentang hadiah tadi ke Nee-chan? Tidak, belum saatnya. Kau harus menunggu waktu yang tepat, Naruto,' batin Naruto di dalam hatinya.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya merenungkan apa yang dia dapatkan saat bermain di game Four Kingdom Online (FKO), Naruko menegur Naruto dengan suara kerasnya yang memekakkan telinga.

"...to-chan."

Perkataan pertama Naruko, tidak digubris sama sekali oleh Naruko.

"...ruto-chan."

Sekali lagi, Naruko menegur Naruto. Sama saja, tetap tidak dipedulikan.

"NARUTO-CHAN!"

Pada akhirnya, tingkat kesabaran Naruko memuncak sampai ke stadium empat, mengguncang tempat itu dan mengagetkan Naruto serta Menma saat itu juga.

"E-eh, i-ya, ada a-apa Nee-chan?" Naruto gelagapan dan menoleh ke arah Naruko.

Naruko menatapnya dengan heran.

"Apa yang kamu lamunkan?"

"Heh, melamun? Ti-tidak kok Nee-chan, aku tidak melamun."

"Kalau bukan, lalu apa?"

"Eh, Eto... Ano..."

"Wah, wah, rupanya Otouto-ku ini, sudah pandai berbohong ya?" timpal Menma dengan senyum plus wajah sadisnya.

"Heh, berbohong? Tidak mungkin aku berbohong pada kalian."

Naruto tertawa ngeles sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kedua saudaranya menatapnya dengan penuh curiga. Penasaran tingkat tinggi muncul di pikiran mereka tentang apa yang dipikirkan Naruto sekarang.

'Gomenne, Nee-chan, Nii-chan, aku merahasiakan ini dari kalian,' batin Naruto sekali lagi.

Mereka tetap saling berbicara serius, meskipun sedang menonton tv. Karena membicarakan tentang FKO, itu sangat menarik hati daripada menonton tv. Sehingga mereka tidak akan pernah berhenti dalam persoalan seperti ini.

Tatapan mata saffir biru Naruko melototi Naruto. Naruko memasang wajah yang sangat serius.

"Ja-Jangan-Jangan...," kalimat Naruko menggantung."Jangan jangan kau..."

Muncul perasaan tidak enak di batin Naruto.

'Kuso, apakah Nee-chan mengetahuinya?' gumam Naruto mulai tegang plus keringat dingin.

Telunjuk diarahkan ke muka Naruto. Naruko semakin menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang sangat serius.

"Jangan-jangan kau, KAU KERASUKAN SETAN!" jawab Naruko dengan teriakan keras di bagian akhir kalimat yang dia ucapkan.

TWITCH!

Perempatan muncul di dahi Naruto, ia seolah ingin berkata 'apa-apaan itu, dia kira ini acara Masih Lain Dunia apa? Kerasukan setan pula'. Kerasukan setan, tidak mungkin, ini dunia imajinasi, bukan dunia nyata.

"Nee-chan baka, tidak mungkin aku kerasukan setan, jika aku kerasukan, pasti aku sudah berbuat aneh-aneh tadi."

Naruto tampak tak terima.

"Tapi, bukannya orang kerasukan tidak hanya berbuat aneh-aneh? Melainkan diam dengan tatapan kosong sepertimu tadi," balas Menma dengan wajah innocentnya.

Naruto mendelik ke arah Menma. Menma hanya cuek sambil menyilangkan kakinya. Tangan kanannya terus memencet remote untuk menukar channel tv yang sesuai dengan suasana hatinya.

Menyaksikan semua ini, menuntun Naruko untuk menghentikannya sebelum terjadi bencana alam besar.

"Hah, sudahlah, jika kita seperti ini terus, hingga kiamat tiba, tidak akan selesai, paham?" lerai Naruko yang berwajah super serius.

"Ha'i"/Hm," balas Menma dan Naruto kompak.

Mereka terdiam sejenak. Hening beberapa menit. Semua mata terfokuskan pada televisi yang terus menyala.

Lalu Naruto bertanya pada sang kakak laki-laki.

"Kalau Menma-Nii sendiri bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Tentang char-mu di FKO."

"Nama charku ya nama asliku, ras Iblis, Level 10."

"Oh."

Naruko melirik kedua laki-laki itu secara bergantian. Lalu menyela pembicaraan.

"Ya sudah, kalian berdua cepat ke pasar, Nee-chan akan memasak kare untuk kita."

Naruko menyerahkan uang belanja pada Naruto. Naruto bengong seketika.

"Apa!? Aku yang belanja!?"

Sambil tersenyum manis, Naruko mengangguk.

"Iya, sana pergi cepat! Menma, temani Naruto ya."

"Oke."

Menma menanggapinya tanpa banyak membantah. Dia meletakkan remote tv di sofa lalu beranjak berdiri dari duduknya. Mengisyaratkan Naruto untuk mengikutinya.

"Naruto, ayo cepat pergi!"

"Ah, ya. Baiklah."

Dengan lesu seperti bakwan loyo yang kurang masak, Naruto bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. Dia mengikuti Menma dari belakang. Langkahnya begitu gontai.

"Kami pergi!" sahut kedua laki-laki itu bersamaan.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya," Naruko melambaikan tangannya dengan wajah yang ceria.

Kedua laki-laki itu mengambil kunci motor masing-masing yang terletak di lemari antik, yang ada di ruang keluarga. Mereka menyusuri ruangan lain untuk menuju garasi.

Di garasi, ada dua motor sport yang terparkir. Lengkap dengan sepeda milik Naruko.

Naruto dan Menma kini menaiki motor sport masing-masing. Punya Naruto berwarna jingga, sedangkan punya Menma berwarna hitam-abu abu.

BRUUUM! BRUUUM!

Bunyi motor Naruto dan Menma menderu, dan setelah itu mereka berangkat keluar dari rumah. Meninggalkan lingkungan perumahan yang begitu sepi dan hening. Suasana panas menemani perjalanan mereka untuk pergi ke pasar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TIGA PULUH MENIT KEMUDIAN...**

Naruko tampak berdiri di balkon rumah dengan berkacak pinggang plus raut wajah yang kesal, tiga puluh menit sudah berlalu, tapi kedua saudaranya itu belum juga tiba. Harusnya mereka kembali 10 menit setelah mereka berangkat.

Entah apa yang dilakukan Naruto dan Menma. Awas saja jika sudah tiba di rumah.

Itulah yang dipikirkan Naruko.

Tiba-tiba...

BRUUUM! BRUUUM!

KIIIIIT! KIIIIIIT!

Suara knalpot motor memekakkan telinga Naruko, ia menghela nafas lega sekaligus perasaan kesal. Segera turunlah ia dari balkon, menuju pintu depan rumah. Berpose ala ibu-ibu yang sedang memarahi anak-anaknya karena terlambat pulang. Berdiri tepat di dekat pintu yang terbuka lebar. Memandang ke arah Naruto dan Menma yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Darimana saja kalian!?" seru Naruko kesal plus marah plus membentak.

"Dari pasar!" kata Naruto dan Menma singkat, padat, dan jelas plus wajah innocent-nya.

"Ckh, bukan itu maksudku, baka!"

"Lalu?" tanya Naruto masih dengan tampang innocent sambil memiringkan kepala ke kiri.

"Setelah ke pasar, kalian ke mana!?" Naruko masih saja membentak.

"Kami tidak ke mana-mana," timpal Menma sedari tadi diam.

"Bohong! Kalau bukan ke tempat lain setelah pasar, lalu kemana?"

"Kami memang pergi ke pasar, tapi di tengah jalan, aku melihat Pak Polantas sedang kesulitan mengatur perempatan jalan yang sangat macet menyamai macetnya kota Jakarta, Nee-chan tidak tahu bagaimana macetnya Jakarta. Nah, sebagai anak yang berbakti, aku dan Menma-Nii membantu Pak Polantas itu, setelah itu kami melanjutkan perjalanan ke pasar, lalu kami masuk membeli bahan-bahan makanan, kemudian kami pulang, tapi di tengah perjalanan, Menma-Nii menabrak kucing hitam, karena takut terkena sial, kami mengambil jalan memutar, lalu kami tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan," jelas Naruto panjang lebar masih dengan tampang watados.

Naruko yang mendengar penjelasan adiknya, pun sweatdrop sebesar tetesan air galon, ingin rasanya ia berteriak dengan mengucapkan 'what the fuck! Alasan macam apa itu!?'

Sambil menghembuskan napas kekesalannya yang hampir memuncak bagaikan gunung berapi yang ingin meletus, lahar emosinya mereda perlahan-perlahan. Berusaha menenangkan hati yang begitu panas karena dibakar api yang marah.

"Baiklah, aku maafkan kali ini, tapi tidak lain kali," balas Naruko yang berusaha menampilkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Hm, Arigatou Nee-chan."

Kedua adik laki-lakinya mengangguk kompak dengan senyuman yang menawan hati. Mereka pun tersenyum senang antara satu sama lainnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam harinya.

Setelah jam makan malam yang berlangsung beberapa lama yang lalu, terjadilah peristiwa yang mencengangkan.

Terlihat di ruang makan, Naruko, Naruto, Menma telah selesai makan, terbukti dari mulut mereka yang comot akibat kuah kare, untuk membersihkan sisa makanan, mereka punya cara tersendiri.

Mulai dari Naruko yang meminum air putih, Menma yang menjilati bekas kuah kare di jari-jarinya persis seperti tingkah kucing yang menjilati kaki-kakinya, sampai Naruto yang juga menjilati bekas karenya, tapi bukan di jari, melainkan langsung dari piringnya. Alhasil, membuat suasana makan malam menjadi sangat hambar jika melihat mereka bersikap seperti itu.

Tapi, Naruko tampak tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, mengapa? Karena itulah kebiasaan makan mereka setiap hari.

Begitulah keadaan mereka yang tidak dapat diubah lagi.

BRAAAUHG!

Suara sendawa menggema, dan itu berasal dari Naruto dan Menma, setelah menghabiskan sisa "acara" mereka tadi. Sambil membersihkan gigi dengan tusuk gigi, Naruko membuka pembicaraan.

"Hmm, baiklah, besok kita log in jam berapa?" tanyanya.

"Jam 8 saja, Nee-chan" jawab Naruto yang mengusul duluan.

"Hm, benar, aku setuju," timpal Menma yang manggut-manggut.

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan bahwa kita besok log in jam 8 pagi."

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Naruko mengetuk meja makan dengan palu yang entah darimana dia dapatkan. Mengakhiri acara persidangan hari ini.

Mereka memutuskan untuk berangkat ke "sarang" masing-masing.

Sarang yang dimaksud adalah kamar mereka.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku ingin tidur dulu, oyasumi, Naruko-Nee, Menma-Nii," Naruto melesat menuju ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

"Oyasumi Naru-chan/otouto," balas Naruko dan Menma berjamaah seraya berjalan ke kamar atas yang sama dengan Naruto, untuk tidur cantik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DEVIL KINGDOM, SATAN CITY**

Kita beralih ke wilayah Devil Kingdom. Wilayah di kerajaan ini didominasi oleh bangunan-bangunan tinggi berwarna hitam pekat dan langit yang berwarna merah gelap. Tampak di salah satu istana besar yang puncaknya terdapat emblem lingkaran sihir dengan aksara rumit berwarna seperti api. Terdapat seorang player berambut merah gelap dengan dua whiskers di masing-masing pipi serta beriris hijau seperti daun. Di atasnya tertulis namanya yaitu Menma. Tidak ada keterangan lain selain itu.

"Kapan aku bisa bertemu kalian, Naruto, Naruko?" guman Menma lirih.

Dalam FKO, seorang player baru bisa keluar masuk ke kerajaan lain setelah mencapai Level 20. Itupun harus melewati penggeladahan yang sangat ketat, seketat celana legging.

"Menu Status," ucap Menma.

Setelah itu, muncul beberapa data profilnya, tepat di hadapannya dalam bentuk layar virtual digital sebesar persegi.

Tertulis sebuah data informasi tentang dirinya seperti ini.

 **[Nama : Menma**

 **Ras : Iblis**

 **Afiliasi : Devil Kingdom**

 **Pet/Partner : Blaze ( pet buatan, sejenis naga kecil dengan lava yang mengalir di tubuhnya )**

 **Level : Level 10**

 **Uang : 960 Geld**

 **Fame : 155**

 **Gelar : The Strongest Newbie**

 **H.P : 995**

 **M.P : 780**

 **Strength : 74**

 **Agility : 37**

 **Vitality : 35**

 **Wisdom : 30**

 **Intelligence : 77**

 **Fisik : 60 - 75**

 **Defense : 69**

 **Magic Power : D Rank, C Mid Rank.**

 **Ilussions : D Rank**

 **Resistance :]**

"Close," ucapnya setelah melihat datanya. Ia teringat beberapa saat yang lalu, saat ia melakukan Hunting di Dungeon C.

Dungeon C sebenarnya bisa dimasuki oleh player Level. Berapapun itu. Namun, pada umumnya setiap Dungeon mempunyai tingkatan Level yang sesuai. Misalnya:

 **Dungeon D untuk Lv. 1 - 15**

 **Dungeon C untuk Lv. 15 - 25**

 **Dungeon B untuk Lv. 25 - 45**

 **Dungeon A untuk Lv. 45 - 65**

 **Dungeon S untuk Lv. 65 - 85**

 **Dungeon SS untuk Lv. 85 - 105**

 **Dungeon SSS untuk Lv. 105 - 145**

 **Dan Dungeon tingkatan terakhir, Dungeon Ultimate SSS, Lv. 145 - 295.**

Konon, siapa yang mampu menyelesaikan dan membunuh boss Dungeon terakhir akan mendapatkan item legenda dan pusaka. Saat ini rata-rata player di FKO telah mencapai Level 80 ke atas.

Hal ini mengingatkan Menma pada saat yang terjadi waktu itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DUNGEON C**

Menma berjalan penuh siaga saat sedang menyandang status "solo player" di Dungeon C. Dengan Crymson Blade di tangan kanan serta Blaze yang setia mengikuti tuannya pergi, dia terus melangkah tanpa merasa takut sedikitpun. Pikirannya terfokuskan untuk mencari sesuatu. Entah apa yang dia cari.

Berbicara soal Blaze, dia adalah bayi naga yang berasal dari spesies Naga yang tinggal di Lava Mountain. Menma mendapatkannya saat tengah menjalankan secret quest dari seorang Maid Maou.

Cerita singkat bagaimana Menma mendapatkan Blaze.

Lalu kembali ke Menma, saat ini ia memasuki kawasan Devil Forest. Kawasan yang konon terdapat banyak monster di luar nalar, seperti gajah hitam berekor api, cacing darah hitam, dan Harimau yang bersatu dengan serigala. Membayangkan saja pasti membuat siapa saja ketakutan karenanya.

BZITT! BZITT! DHUARR!

Sebuah serangan petir kuning melesat ke arah Menma namun dapat dihindari dengan melompat ke belakang. Akan tetapi sebelum mendarat, ia disambut kehadiran seorang gadis loli berjubah merah darah yang membawa bogem ke arah punggungnya.

"Cih, kelompok PK. Apa boleh buat, Shield!" ucap Menma seraya melafal Mantra pelindung.

KRAKK! KRAKK! CTARR!

Sihir pelindung yang dibuat Menma mampu diretakkan oleh sebuah bogem dari seorang gadis loli, dan berujung pecah berantakan. Melihat itu, Menma mengambil tindakan dengan terbang ke atas menggunakan sayap iblisnya. Lagi-lagi orang yang mengenakan jubah merah yang dilihat dari tubuhnya adalah laki-laki melesat terbang dengan sangat cepat ke depan Menma bersamaan sebuah tebasan pedang medium yang mengandung aura suci yang cukup kuat.

TRANKKK!

Tebasan si pelaku penyerangan dapat ditangkis Crymson Blade milik Menma, sempat beradu percikan logam beberapa saat hingga Menma menendang jatuh si penyerang meluncur bebas ke bawah.

DUUMMMM!

Si pelaku penyerangan tadi meluncur bebas hingga mengenai tanah, menciptakan kawah kecil.

'Tunggu dulu! Jubah merah darah?! Tidak salah lagi mereka kelompok PK Ranking C itu,' batin Menma terkejut setelah melihat penampilan pelaku penyerangan.

"Hebat, kau mampu menghindari serangan tiga budak terbaikku dengan mudah," ucap suara wanita dari dalam bayangan sebuah pohon.

"Cih, rupanya kalian. Crymson Fury, kelompok PK ranking C yang dua hari yang lalu, mengalahkan kelompok PK Ranking B, Darkness Skeleton. Apa aku salah?" ucap Menma dengan bertanya.

"Ara... Ara... Rupanya kelompok kami terkenal dalam waktu singkat ya. Fufufufu," ucap suara wanita diakhiri tawa aneh.

"Cepat tunjukkan dirimu!"

"Hohoho, kau tidak sabaran juga ya? Aka-kun?" balas suara wanita pertama.

TWITCH!

Perempatan muncul di kepala merah Menma. Ucapan wanita tadi membuat dirinya emosi, kepalanya atau rambutnya memang merah, bukan berarti hal itu juga menjalar ke panggilannya.

"Kuso! Rambutku memang merah! Bukan berarti kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu!"

Menma mulai marah, ditandai dengan Crymson Bladenya yang memunculkan percikan-percikan api.

"Oh iya, sebelum aku dan kelompokku membunuhmu. Aku selaku ketua Crymson Fury akan memberitahu identitasku."

Seorang wanita cantik berambut merah Crymson sepunggung keluar dari bayangan pohon. Berdiri anggun dengan wajah yang sangat sinis.

"Namaku Gremory Rias, King Crymson Fury."

"Himejima Akeno. Queen Crymson Fury," ujar wanita cantik bersurai dark blue model ekor kuda. Tersenyum lembut tapi beraura licik.

"Toujou Koneko. Rook dari Crymson Fury," ucap si gadis loli berambut putih model bob disertai wajahnya yang datar.

"Yuuto Kiba. Knight dari Crymson Fury," sahut laki-laki tampan casanova berambut pirang keputihan.

"Dan Hyoudou Issei. Pemegang Boosted Gear, salah satu Sacred Gear Longinus. Pawn dari Crymson Fury," tukas seorang laki berambut coklat dengan sebuah gauntlet merah dengan permata hijau di tangan kanan.

Menyaksikan para musuh yang sudah memperkenalkan diri masing-masing, membuat Menma menelan ludahnya. Firasat buruk serta merta muncul jua di hatinya.

'Ini buruk, sama sekali tak kuduga Pemegang Boosted Gear menjadi lawanku. Mereka berlima, sedangkan aku hanya ditambah Blaze. Blaze hanya bisa memasuki Dragon Form selama sepuluh menit saja. Haaah, setelah ini aku akan memberimu makanan, potion, dan sacred item yang banyak, Blaze,' batin Menma berkecamuk kesal dan khawatir.

Sang ketua guild PK tampaknya memperhatikan mangsanya dengan teliti. Iris hijau kebiruannya menyipit tajam.

"Sepertinya aku tahu, kenapa rambutmu berwarna merah, Aka-kun," celetuk Rias dengan melipat tangan di bawah dadanya yang kelebihan beban itu.

Wajah Menma sedikit memerah. Memerah bukan karena kesal melainkan memerah karena muncul pikiran yang aneh.

'Oh... sial, imanku mulai goyah,' batin Menma nista melihat "penampakan" itu.

Sementara di sisi lain, Issei hanya memasang senyum nista. Kedua matanya berubah aneh seribu derajat.

'Hehehe, Oppai Buchou memang yang terbaik.'

Rias segera melanjutkan kata-katanya itu.

"Sepertinya, waktu ibumu melahirkanmu. Darah berdosa dari rahimnya membasahi rambutmu. Itu hanya opiniku. Aku tidak tahu yang sebenarnya."

Muncul tiga kata yang menguasai pikiran Menma saat itu juga.

Marah.

Benci.

Aura Membunuh.

Itulah respon dari Menma mendengar penuturan tak senonoh dari Rias. Siapa yang tidak akan marah mendengar Ibunya di lecehkan seperti itu? Emosi Menma memuncak. Percikan-percikan api mulai menguar hebat di Crymson Blade dan di tangan kirinya.

"Kau..."

Jantung Menma berdetak kencang tidak biasanya. Emosi marah perlahan-lahan meledak sampai ke ubun-ubunnya.

Dengan tenang, Rias tetap berkata dengan pose santainya.

"Oh, apa aku membuatmu marah, Aka-kun?"

"Kau...!"

"Hmm, jadinya ucapanku tadi benar atau salah ya?"

"Kau...!?"

"Ah, aku anggap ucapanku tadi benar."

"KAU! JANGAN COBA COBA MENGHINA IBUKU...! BLAZE!, AYO, KITA HANGUSKAN MEREKA!"

DHUARRRR!

Energi api meledak hebat dari Menma dan Blaze. Terlihat Menma yang menundukkan kepala, menambah kesan emosi. Ditambah Blaze yang seluruh bagian tubuhnya bertumbuh besar.

"Dragon Blaze Form!" ucap Menma bercampur suara berat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N dari Aku Bukan Siapa-Siapa:**

 **Apakah Menma bisa mengalahkan Crymson Fury dengan kekuatan baru dari Blaze?**

 **Tunggu di Chapter 3!**

 **A/N dari Hikasya:**

 **Hai, semuanya.**

 **Cerita ini sepenuhnya punya "Aku Bukan Siapa-Siapa". Bukan saya yang menulisnya, tapi saya hanya menambahkan yang kurang aja dan mengedit apa yang nggak sesuai dengan kondisi cerita.**

 **Jadi, saya harap kalian bertanya saja langsung pada author "Aku Bukan Siapa-Siapa" yang membuat cerita ini atau langsung aja PM ke akun fanfictionnya yang juga bernama "Aku Bukan Siapa-Siapa" ya, jika ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan seputar cerita ini. Saya hanya bertindak sebagai editor, bukan author di cerita ini. Oke?**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih buat semua yang membaca, mereview, memfol, memfav dan sebagainya.**

 **Saya undur diri dulu.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter 3 ya.**

 **Kamis, 23 Februari 2017**


	3. Petualangan dimulai

**Disc:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimito**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE:**

 **Yosha, pertama-tama saya mengucapkan jutaan terima kasih kepada Hikasya-senpai yang sudah mau mempublish dan mengupdate fic gaje ini.**

 **Kedua, saya mengucapkan jutaan terima kasih pula kepada reader fanfiction yang sudi menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca fic gaje ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FOUR KINGDOM ONLINE**

 **By Aku Bukan Siapa-Siapa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3. Petualangan dimulai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menma meledakkan energi api yang hebat dari tubuhnya. Demikian pula dengan Blaze, energi api mereka berdua saling membentuk hubungan. Energi api dari Blaze bergerak menuju energi api Menma, itu artinya Blaze mengirimkan kekuatannya kepada Menma. Menma kini menggenggam sebuah pedang api kira kira berangking B bernama Blazing Blade, evolusi dari Crimson Blade. Terlihat dari energi api yang menguar menyelubungi pedang itu.

DING

Skill baru telah terbuka:

 **Blaze Mode [Lv.1, Beginner.**

 **Meningkatkan ATK 35%, Strength 40, SPD 45%, DEF 25%.**

 **Reward**

 **Blaze Armor packet**

 **Fame 125**

 **Exp. 500%**

 **675 Geld.**

 **Level up**

 **Level up**

 **Level up**

 **Level up**

 **Level up.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Menma menyeringai tipis melihat notifikasi itu. Sebuah skill pasif pertamanya, skill pasif yang sangat langka, itu akan sangat berguna dalam pertarungan, dengan Levelnya yang saat ini naik 15 level (Lv. 10 naik ke Lv.25) , Menma bisa mengalahkan player Lv.40-60-an.

DING

Skill baru telah terbuka:

 **Blaze Smasher.**

 **Blaze Move.**

 **Lava Wave.**

 **[Blaze Smasher]**

Tembakan lava dan api yang bersifat membakar dan melelehkan. Memiliki damage sekitar 88%.

 **[Blaze Move]**

Gerakan cepat dibantu oleh energi api yang menguar dari tubuh. Sangat efektif jika dipasang di kaki. Speed akan meningkat 25%.

 **[Lava Wave]**

Gelombang luapan lava yang keluar dari tanah. Dapat menghanguskan dan melelehkan termasuk sihir pelindung. Memiliki damage kira kira 97%.

Strike! Tiga skill bagus terbuka untuknya! Dari namanya saja sudah terlihat seberapa hebatnya skill itu.

Rias merasakan firasat buruk tentang hal yang akan ia hadapi sebentar lagi, ia segera menyiagakan tubuhnya dibarengi bola bola sihir Power of Destruction di sekitar tubuhnya. Sebagai seorang Wizard, sihir adalah keahliannya. Ditambah Levelnya yaitu 34 dan merupakan anggota klan Gremory, yang dianugerahi kekuatan Power of Destruction, kekuatan yang mampu menghancurkan apapun. Dalam FKO, player dengan ras iblis berhak memasuki salah satu klan iblis ketika mencapai Level 30, dan berhak pula atas Evil piece, namun belum lengkap. Hanya berisi King, Queen, 1 Rook, 1 Knight, dan 8 Pawn. Sisanya akan didapatkan ketika telah mencapai syarat Level, yakni Lv. 60 untuk membuka 1 bishop, Lv. 90 untuk membuka 1 rook terakhir, dan Lv. 120 untuk membuka 1 knight terakhir, Lv. 150 untuk membuka 1 bishop terakhir, dan Level 150 ke atas untuk mendapatkan evil piece spesial, Mutation Piece. Yang mana tentunya lebih kuat dari evil piece biasa.

"Akeno, support aku untuk menghadapi rambut merah itu. Issei, Koneko, Kiba kalian lawan Naga itu," titah King mereka.

"Hai' Buchou!" ucap mereka berempat serentak. Tampaknya ini adalah pengalaman pertama Crimson Fury menghadapi seekor naga raksasa. Oleh karena itu mereka harus menyusun rencana untuk menumbangkan Blaze. Kiba dengan Lv. 24 akan bertindak sebagai pembuka celah dengan pergerakan seorang Knight, Koneko Lv. 28 akan menjatuhkan Blaze mode Dragon Form yang masih Lv.1 dengan kekuatan Rooknya, terakhir Issei Lv.22 sebagai finishing, dengan Balance Breakernya yang masih belum sempurna tapi ditambah promosi bidaknya ke bidak Rook.

"Serang!"

Kiba maju melesat ke arah Blaze dengan gerakan zig zag melewati pohon pohon kering. Blaze langsung menyemburkan bola lavanya untuk menghambat pergerakan Kiba namun dengan kecepatan Knight yang masih Level 3, Kiba mampu menghindarinya. Lalu ia menebaskan pedangnya ke tubuh Blaze yang dialiri sungai Lava itu.

SLASH

Serangan tadi berhasil mengenai tubuh Blaze namun tidak berarti apa apa. Hanya menguras HP nya sekitar 150 dari total 5.500 HPnya.

"Blaze!"

Seakan mengerti perintah tuannya, Blaze kembali menembakkan bola bola lava ke arah Kiba yang tengah menari Zig zag di antara pepohonan, hmm persis film India.

 **[Holy Chaser]**

Kiba mengaktifkan salah satu skill andalannya. **Holy Chaser** , Kiba menebaskan pedang suci iblisnya ke kaki Blaze, meninggalkan sebuah sayatan. Sesaat kemudian ratusan pedang muncul mengerubungi bekas sayatan Blaze lalu ratusan pedang itu menebas nebas kaki Blaze yang saat ini jadi korban.

SLASH

SLASH

SLASH

SLASH

SLASH

SLASH

SLASH

SLASH

SLASH

SLASH

SLASH

SLASH

...

...

...

Serangan tadi membuat Blaze merintih sesaat, mengurangi H.P nya yang tadi 5350 menjadi 4675, itu artinya Serangan Holy Chaser Kiba memiliki damage 675. Lumayan untuk ukuran seorang player Lv. 20an.

 **[Hell Blades]**

KRAK KRAK SLASH SLASH

Kiba kembali mengaktifkan skillnya. Yang mana skill itu berupa tusukan-tusukan pedang-pedang yang muncul keluar dari tanah, masih dengan kaki Blaze sebagai target.

KRAK

KRAK

KRAK

JLEB

JLEB

JLEB

...

...

ROARRRR

Blaze mengaum dengan keras setelah menerima tusukan pedang pedang tadi, aumannya membuat gelombang angin sehingga beberapa pohon di sekitarnya tumbang. Kiba mencoba menghindari pohon-pohon tumbang dengan terbang ke atas, namun dirinya terlebih dahulu disambut oleh sapuan ekor api Blaze membuat dirinya terpental cukup jauh hingga berakhir menabrak tebing batu. Sedangkan Blaze terkuras lagi HP-nya menjadi 4219.

"Casanova!/Kiba-senpai!" ucap Issei dan Koneko yang tepatnya mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kiba. Ketika kau diganggu oleh seseorang yang menyerangmu, maka kau akan membalasnya. Itu hal yang logis bukan?

BUAGGHH

Blaze mundur beberapa centimeter akibat pukulan berlapis senjutsu Lv.5 yang bersarang di dadanya dari si Loli putih yang tahu-tahu sudah ada di depannya. Blaze mencoba memukul Koneko dengan bogem cakarnya. Koneko hanya melihat datar pukulan tersebut.

BHUAGGH

Blaze melebarkan matanya ketika bogem mentahnya hanya ditangkis dengan kedua tangan oleh seorang Loli. Koneko langsung menyingkirkan bogem Blaze dan melesat terbang ke wajah Blaze.

 **[Senjutsu Fist]**

BHUAAAGH

GROARRG...

Strike! Serangan Koneko tepat sasaran di kening Blaze, membuat Blaze meronta-ronta dan mulai bergerak liar yang kini menyerang Koneko dengan bogem bogem apinya. Hingga salah satu bogem acak-acakan Blaze berhasil mengenai Koneko hingga meluncur bebas ke bawah bak pesawat yang sedang madai-madai. Mengapa Koneko tidak bisa menahan pukulan seperti tadi? Itu karena Koneko menggunakan Special Skill **[Neutralist Defense]** , pertahanan yang mampu menetralkan serangan fisik, hanya serangan fisik tidak pada Serangan berlapis sihir. Itulah menapa Koneko tidak bisa menahan pukulan berapi Blaze.

DUUUM...

"Koneko-chan! cih kuso!" kali ini giliran si Sekiryuutei mesum yang khawatir.

ROARRR...

Blaze bangkit kembali dengan geraman marah seekor naga. Kedua sayapnya memunculkan energi-energi api, artinya Blaze akan mengaktifkan skill.

 **[Lava Rain]**

DHUARRR

DHUARRR

DHUARRR

Bagaikan suara meriam ditembakkan, hujan lava turun dari angkasa seperti hujan gerimis. Issei yang melihat itu melebarkan matanya, tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung memakai Balance Breaker dan melesat menggunakan jet di punggung armornya untuk menyelamatkan Koneko yang kini HP-nya tersisa 10497 dari detil HP nya yaitu 13500. Luar biasa, meskipun baru Lv. 1, Blaze mampu mengurangi sebanyak itu. Perlu kalian tahu, Blaze berbeda dari pet biasa. Dirinya adalah keturunan dari Naga klan Blazkos, klan Blazkos merupakan klan naga yang tinggal di Lava Mountain. Naga klan Blazkos termasuk dalam kategori Superior Dragon, yang mana kategori ini adalah naga yang memeran peranan penting dalam hal wilayah kekuasaan dan kekuatan. Lava Mountain sendiri terletak di wilayah Devil Kingdom, jauh dari Satan City. Naga klan Blazkos terkenal karena mereka mempunyai kekuatan lava dan api yang sangat kuat bahkan melebihi kekuatan sang mantan Raja Naga, yaitu Tannin, Raja Naga Api. Konon, dari sekian keturunan naga klan Blazkos, hanya satu bayi naga yang mewarisi kekuatan sejati Blazca, leluhur naga klan Blazkos. Bayi naga tersebut adalah Blaze yang saat ini berada dalam pangkuan Menma. Menma menemukannya saat melakukan perjalanan secret quest ke Hell Valley yang dekat dengan Lava Mountain, untuk mendapatkan 15 Charon Herb, tanaman herbal legendaris yang langka untuk pengobatan ras Iblis. Saat perjalanan pulang dari Hell Valey, Menma menemukan sebuah telur hitam seukuran 2 bola basket yang tersangkut di sebuah ranting pohon kering. Telur itu menetas dan... Keluarlah Blaze. Untuk selanjutnya kalian bisa bayangkan sendiri bagaimana wujud naga tersebut.

Issei pun berkata dalam hatinya.

'Cih kuso, aku harus cepat menyelamatkan Koneko-chan dari hujan Lava itu. Tapi, Bagaimana caranya? Jarakku cukup jauh dengan Koneko-chan,' Issei menatap ke atas.'Sial, lavanya sudah dekat. Apa boleh buat, Balance Breaker!'

WING

WUSH...

Sesuatu seperti mesin jet meluncur dari punggung armornya, Issei melesat cepat ke arah Koneko yang kini tak sadarkan diri akibat bogem api Blaze, walaupun hanya serangan biasa, bukan sebuah skill tapi mampu memberikan efek yang cukup fatal bagi Koneko meskipun dirinya diberkahi kekuatan Rook. Setelah itu, Issei terbang melesat lagi untuk menjauh dari skill area dari hujan lava tersebut.

DHUAR

DHUAR

DHUAR

DHUAR

DHUAR

DHUAR

DHUAR

DHUAR

...

...

...

Issei menatap horor ledakan dari hujan lava Blaze. Dirinya hanya meneguk ludah kala melihat efek ledakan lava itu seperti apa.

WUSH TAP...

Issei mendarat dengan mulus di tempat yang cukup jauh dari tempat 'acara' pembakaran massal Blaze. Dirinya membaringkan Koneko di sebuah pohon kering, dipandangannya, dia melihat luka bakar yang bersarang di lengan kiri Koneko.

"Tch Kusoo! Andai saja aku lebih kuat!" Issei memarahi dirinya sendiri di balik armor merahnya.

Menma Vs Rias, Akeno Side.

"Kalian lihat itu? Dua peerage terbaikmu telah tumbang. Sebentar lagi Sekiryuutei bodoh itu akan segera menyusul," ucap Menma Sarkastik sembari mengacungkan Blazing Blade yang diselimuti api yang berkoar-koar ke arah Rias dan Akeno. Tanpa aba-aba, Rias langsung menembaki Menma dengan 7 bola Power of Destruction dengan cepat. Menma menatap datar bola-bola itu dan memegang erat Blazing Blade.

WUSH

WUSH

WUSH

WUSH

WUSH

WUSH

SLASH...

Menma menghindari keenam bola Power of Destruction itu dengan gerakan akrobatik berupa backflip, frontflip, dan sideflip. Kemudian membelah bola ketujuh menggunakan pedangnya. Rias dan Akeno melebarkan matanya kala melihatnya, pasalnya belum ada yang mampu membelah serangan Power of Destruction.

"Apa itu tadi yang kau sebut serangan?" Menma kembali ke suara datar kala keterkejutan Rias dan Akeno.

"Matilah kau!" Akeno tiba-tiba menimpali lalu tercipta sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah, dan memuntahkan serangan pilar pilar petir suci berwarna kuning. Menma mengeluarkan sayapnya untuk terbang menjauh ke kiri agar terhindar dari petir-petir itu.

DHUAR

DHUAR

DHUAR

DHUAR

Menma berhenti di udara ketika melihat Akeno melakukan reload untuk serangan berikutnya, pedangnya yang masih diselimuti api tiba tiba bercahaya.

 **[Lava Wave]**

JLEB KRAK

KRAK ZUFF...

Menma melemparkan pedangnya ke tanah dan tertancap, lalu tanah bergetar dan retak hingga lava keluar membentuk gelombang lava yang mengarah ke Rias dan Akeno.

Rias menciptakan kubah pelindung berwarna crimson untuk melindunginya dan Akeno dari terjangan gelombang Lava. Lagi-lagi ia dibuat terkejut melihat kubah crimson miliknya sedikit demi sedikit meleleh.

"Akeno, terbang ke atas! Lava ini melelehkan kekkaiku," Rias mengeluarkan sayap iblisnya diikuti Akeno.

BULP BULP BULP... ZUFF...

Akhirnya kekkai crimson Rias meleleh dan terbakar habis bersama pohon pohon kering. Area pertarungan Menma vs Rias dan Akeno telah menjadi lautan lava.

"Ayo kita selesaikan ini Merah Jalang!" Menma langsung diselimuti api. Rias dan Akeno tak mau kalah, Rias terbungkus aura crimson dari Power of Destruction, sedangkan Akeno diselimuti petir kuning.

"Ikuze!" Menma langsung melesat cepat ke arah Rias & Akeno. Sosok merah api bertabrakan dengan sosok merah crimson dan sosok petir kuning.

DHUARR

BUAGGH

SRING

DHUARR

Ketiga sosok berbeda warna tersebut saling menyerang dan saling melempar serangan sihir.

BRAK

BUAGHH

DHUARR

SRING...

SRING...

BRAKK

BRAKK

BUAGHH

BUAGH

...

...

...

...

...

 **[Destruction Ball]**

 **[Mega Holy Thunder]**

 **[Dragon Blaze Laser]**

DHUARRR...

Serangan berintensitas tinggi itu menyebabkan ledakan yang sangat dahsyat. Hingga menciptakan gelombang angin yang lagi-lagi menyapu pepohonan di hutan itu. Menma menutup tubuhnya dengan sayap apinya. Sementara Rias dan Akeno terlindungi dengan kekkai crimson.

Issei Vs Blaze Side.

Issei menatap ke sumber ledakan, cukup jauh memang dari jaraknya, namun efek gelombang anginnya terasa hingga mengikis tanah didekatnya.

DHUAR

DHUAR

DHUAR

...

...

"Nani!?" Issei terkejut melihat tiga semburan lava mengarah padanya karena tadi keasyikan menyaksikan ledakan. Issei langsung menghindar dengan terbang menggunakan jet armornya. Sama seperti Kiba tadi, ia langsung disambut sapuan ekor api Blaze, tapi beruntung Issei secara refleks dapat terbang untuk mengelak. Blaze kembali menyerang Issei dengan semburan lava, bogem, maupun sapuan ekor, akan tetapi Issei dapat menghindari semuanya dengan gerakan manuver kiri-kanan zig-zag atas bawah.

"Jika seperti ini, aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk melakukan serangan balasan!" gerutu Issei.

"Saa, baiklah apa boleh buat," Issei hanya menghela nafas. Permata hijau di Gauntlet di tangan kirinya bercahaya dan mengeluarkan suara mekanik.

 **[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]**

 **[Dragon Shot]**

SRINGG...

DHUARR...

Boom! Dragon Shot tepat mengenai tubuh Blaze lebih tepatnya bagian punggung. Serangan itu berhasil mengurangi HP Blaze menjadi 3547. Issei hanya ngos-ngosan karena Dragon Shot adalah skill Rank S yang pertama kali ia dapat saat terpilih menjadi kontener dari Boosted Gear. Cukup logis jika sebuah skill Rank S akan memakan setengah dari seluruh Mana-mu. Issei dengan segera meneguk Medium M.P Potion yang ia dapat dari Inventory-nya. Mana-nya terisi penuh kembali yaitu 1400 setelah tadi berkurang menjadi 825.

Other Side.

 **[Phantom Dive]**

Menma menyabetkan Blazing Blade secara liar dan membentuk 6 shockwave merah ke arah Rias. Sementara Akeno telah pingsan akibat insiden 'tabrak-tabrakan' tadi. Rias melihat celah ketika ia mengelak dari sabetan shockwave Phantom Dive. Ia mengarahkan tangannya ke perut Menma. Lingkaran sihir kecil merah tercipta di tangan Rias.

 **[Destruction Bullet]**

Peluru sihir Power of Destruction keluar dari lingkaran sihir dalam jumlah yang gila. Menma menjauh ke belakang dengan cepat agar terhindar dari maut.

WUSH

WUSH

WUSH

WUSH

...

...

...

Menma menatap datar peluru sihir itu, ia mengalirkan sihir api di kakinya sehingga kakinya menyerupai mesin jet seperti halnya Armor Iron Man. Ia melesat terbang lebih cepat ketimbang menggunakan sayap. Melesat terbang ke arah pepohonan kering, gerakan zig-zag, manuver kiri-kanan, melakukan loop atas dan bawah, umpan silang, kontrol dada yang baik, tendangan Voli dan Ahayy!... Saudara-saudara...

Mengapa jadi pertandingan sepak bola begini!?

DHUARR

Rias tak kuasa menahan seringai kala Peluru sihir terakhir mengenai Menma dari kejauhan. Namun seringai itu luntur seketika saat Menma keluar dari kepulan asap dengan gerakan akrobatik sideflip dalam keadaan armor Blazenya yang rusak di lengan kiri.

NGIIIING...

Menma memegang sebuah bola spiral berbentuk bintang 5 (mirip Rasenshuriken, hanya saja mata pisaunya ada 5 dan berelemen api) bola spiral itu mengeluarkan bunyi seperti mesin jet berkekuatan tinggi. Dia melempar bola itu dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

 **[Blazing Helix Starblade]**

WUSH

Rias melebarkan matanya saat bola api itu mengarah cepat kepadanya. Ia segera mengepakkan sayap iblisnya terbang menjauh dari kejaran bola api berbentuk spiral bintang tersebut. Persis misil yang mempunyai fungsi mengejar target dengan sendirinya. Melihat ada celah di depannya, Rias menukik ke kiri sehingga Bola spiral bintang itu terkecoh hingga mengarah lurus ke depan.

"Fyuhh~, untung saja aku sempat menghind-, Nani!" Rias berhenti melega ketika melihat siluet berambut merah gelap a.K.a Menma dengan wajah datarnya tiba tiba muncul di depan bola spiral bintang tadi. Menma menangkap jurusnya lalu melemparkannya kembali ke arah Rias yang kini mati kutu dengan keringat dingin membasahi tubuh WOW nya.

DHUARRRR...

BOOOOOOOMMMMMMM... **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Issei Vs Blaze side

GROARRR

DHUARRR...

BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM...

Blaze menggeram dengan kencang akibat berkali kali ditembaki Dragon Shot oleh Issei. Saat akan melakukan Dragon Shot lagi. Issei menoleh ke sumber ledakan. Akibatnya fokusnya lengah hingga sebuah bogem penuh api menghantam dan menghempaskan tubuhnya dan menabrak pepohonan kering. Namun ia segera bangkit dengan leluasa karena kekuatan Promosi Bidak menjadi Rook, meskipun agak sakit di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

 **[Lava Rain]**

Sayap Blaze bercahaya api, lalu awan menjadi gelap. Langit berubah gelap kemerahan. Dan suara meriam ditembakkan mulai terdengar. Namun ada yang aneh, peluru lava berjatuhan mengarah ke tanah kali ini hanya ada satu yang berukuran besar, sedangkan hujan lava tadi ada puluhan yang ber. Issei terbelalak melihatnya, tiba-tiba sebuah suara berat nan menyeramkan terdengar dari permata hijau yang bercahaya di gauntletnya.

'Aibou, Naga itu sudah mencapai limitnya, barusan tadi adalah serangan terakhirnya. Setelah itu ia akan kembali ke wujud mini-nya.'

"Yosh, wakatta. Arigatou Ddraig."

'Sama-sama Aibou.'

SRING...

Armor merah Issei mengeluarkan cahaya merah. Sepertinya Issei juga telah mencapai limitnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Issei mengarahkan kedua tangannya yang kini memegang bola energi berwarna merah.

 **[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]**

 **[Double Dragon Shot]**

WUSH...

Dua bola energi Issei meluncur cepat menuju bola lava yang kini semakin mendekat. Di sisi lain tubuh Blaze mulai menyusut dan akhirnya kembali ke bentuk mini. Armor Balance Breaker Issei juga telah hilang di beberapa bagian.

DHUAAAARRRR...

Bola lava raksasa dan Double Dragon Shot Issei bertabrakan di udara. Ledakan hebat pun menjadi hasil dari tabrakan tersebut. Walaupun terjadi di udara, darat pun ikut merasakan efeknya berupa angin kencang yang mengikis tanah dan menerbangkan pohon-pohon kering. Issei kini tergeletak di dekat pohon yang untungnya cukup jauh dari tempat peristiwa. Sementara Blaze 'tertidur' pulas setelah menjadi mini kembali.

Menma berjalan tertatih-tatih ke arah Blaze yang tengah tertidur. Menma menyadarkan tubuhnya ke batang pohon dan memangku Blaze kecil di pangkuannya. Ia mengambil sebuah pil berwarna merah dari inventory-nya lalu dimasukkan ke mulut Blaze dan... HP Blaze kembali terisi penuh.

"Itu baru Naga Lava-ku," bisik Menma tepat di telinga kecil Blaze. Blaze merespon dengan dengkuran halus seolah-olah dia senang akan perkataan tuannya. Sepertinya pertarungan antara Superior Dragon melawan salah satu Two Heavenly Dragon ini akan menjadi trending topic di FKO dan disiarkan oleh FKOtV.

DING

 **Pet Level Up!**

 **Blaze [Lv.2]**

 **HP : 11000**

 **MP : 6500**

 **ATK : 84**

 **DEF : 78**

 **AGI : 59**

 **VIT : 62**

 **New Skill :**

 **Lava Rage**

Energi Lava yang mengandung kemarahan dan emosi. Meningkatkan ATK 25, AGI 15, dan MP 500. Waktu pakai 10 menit.

DING

Kamu mendapat gelar baru:

 **PK Slayer.**

 **Bonus :**

 **STR : 35**

 **DEF : 40**

 **VIT : 20**

 **AGI : 40**

 **Reward :**

 **Exp. 1500%**

 **Fame 2250**

 **Level Up**

 **Level Up**

 **Level Up**

 **Level Up**

 **Level Up**

 **Level Up**

 **Level Up**

 **Level Up**

 **Level Up**

 **Level Up**

 **Level Up**

 **Level Up**

 **Level Up**

 **Level Up**

 **Level Up**

 **Level Up**

 **Level Up.**

 **[Lv.25 - Lv.45]**

"Friend Chat," ucap Menma. Sebuah menu percakapan munculd di depannya. Jari telunjuk men-slide menu itu ke bawah hingga ia menemukan Nama 'Raptor'.

'Tolong cepat ke Devil Forest, aku butuh bantuanmu. Aku tadi baru saja melawan 5 anggota Crymson Fury' ketik Menma di menu chat, lalu di 'send' kepada Raptor.

DING

'Baik, aku akan segera kesana bersama Toru. Bertahanlah'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Konohagakure

Kantor Hokage.

TOK

TOK

TOK

"Masuk."

TAP

TAP

TAP.

"Selamat Siang Hokage-sama. Aku Sakura, dan ini kedua temanku Naruto dan Sasuke. Kami bertiga akan mengambil quest 'Misi Pertama'," ucap Sakura dengan hormat kepada seorang wanita kira kira berumur 25 tahun. Berambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir dua. Memiliki tanda dikening, serta mempunyai dada yang besar.

"Oh, Misi Pertama ya? Baru saja aku mendapat permintaan misi dari Takegakure (Desa Bambu). Mereka mendapat masalah yaitu beberapa penduduk mereka diculik oleh para bandit."

DING

 **Misi Pertama.**

 **Quest : Penculikan Penduduk.**

 **Datangi Takegakure dan bantu untuk menyelamatkan penduduk yang diculik.**

 **Rank : C**

 **Reward :**

 **Hitai Ate Konoha**

 **150 Ryo**

 **Exp. 100**

 **Fame 150.**

 **Quest bisa ditolak. Bisa diganti dengan misi lain.**

"Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto yang tengah memandangi Sakura dan Sasuke. Akhirnya mereka menggangguk tanda setuju.

"Kami menerimanya," jawab mereka bertiga serentak.

"Bagus, Takegakure terletak 9 km di barat Konoha, semoga kalian selamat sampai tujuan."

"Ha'i, Arigatou Hokage-sama."

"Iya."

Mereka bertiga kemudian keluar dari kantor Hokage. Sesampainya di luar, Naruto membuka percakapan.

"Teman-teman, bagaimana kalau kita membeli perlengkapan dulu. 9 km bukanlah jarak dekat."

"Hn, Aku setuju."

"Baiklah, tapi Naruto, apa kau tahu di mana Blacksmith terbaik Konoha?" tanya Sakura. Naruto hanya mendengus sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau soal itu, aku tahu dimana tempatnya. Ayo."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura kini berada di depan sebuah toko Blacksmith yang Bernama 'Hikaru Steel'. Bau dan besi yang dipukul-pukul serta baja yang direndam terasa sampai ke indera mereka. Naruto melihat seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu bertubuh besar yang berbalut otot-otot sedang memukul-mukul besi dan merendam pedang.

"Ohayou Hikaru-ojisan," sapa Naruto dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Oh, ohayou juga Naruto," jawab Hikaru sembari menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Ada apa kemari? Mau membeli senjata?" lanjutnya.

"Iya, aku butuh senjata tambahan. Belati yang kubeli kemarin adalah senjata sekunderku, sekarang aku mau membeli sebuah Ninjato berbahan dasar baja. Apa ada?"

"Sebuah Ninjato? Hohoho, kau beruntung Naruto. Kemarin saudaraku di Kumogakure mengirim 150 Ninjato berbahan baja kepadaku. Bilahnya sangat kuat. Bahkan pedang-pedang buatan saudaraku itu disukai oleh Jinchuuriki Hachibi yang notabene ahli Kenjutsu."

Hikaru masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan lalu kembali membawa sebuah kotak berbentuk persegi panjang.

"Ini dia, namanya White Steel Ninjato. Sesuai namanya, Ninjato ini terbuat dari baja putih. Sangat cocok untuk shinobi yang menginginkan senjata ringan. Ini aku berikan padamu, anggap saja sebagai hadiah dariku," ucap Hikaru sembari menyerahkan Ninjato tersebut diselingi senyum tulus di wajahnya.

Naruto memegang gagang Ninjato itu, lalu data tentang Ninjato yang ia pegang terpampang di matanya.

 **Nama : White Steel Ninjato**

 **Rank : B.**

Naruto terkejut melihatnya. Bagaimana tidak? Pada umumnya, Senjata Rank B, pada umumnya berada di tangan Player Lv.40 ke atas. Berbeda dengan Levelnya yang masih Level 8. Naruto menyimpannya ke dalam Inventory, lalu menyalami Hikaru secara berulang-ulang.

"Arigato gozaimasu Hikaru-ojisan. Arigatou, arigatou."

"E-eh u-um, i-iya," Hikaru gelagapan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Ehem."

"Oh iya, ini perkenalkan kedua temanku. Sakura dan Sasuke," ucap Naruto karena Sakura dan Sasuke merasa diabaikan. Kasihan.

"Aku Sakura."

"Hn, Sasuke."

Naruto sedikit sweatdrop mendengar perkenalan paling singkat ini. Sakura hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Haah Sasuke. Ayolah jangan terlalu kaku begitu," ujar Naruto yang sepertinya mulai kesal.

"Hn."

"Aaaakhhh, kenapa jadi seperti ini?" rutuk Naruto frustasi.

"Oh iya, Hikaru-ojisan. Tolong siapkan 20 kunai, dan 35 shuriken. Berapa harga seluruhnya?" lanjut Naruto.

"Em, harga seluruhnya 240 Ryo."

...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TAP

TAP

TAP

TAP

TAP

TAP

TAP

TAP

TAP

Bunyi langkah kaki yang berlari terdengar dari sebuah lorong yang kiri-kanan hanya berupa bambu-bambu hijau. Tiga shinobi berambut blonde, pink, dan raven ini berlari ala shinobi di lorong bambu itu. Hingga mereka menghentikan langkah kala melihat sebuah gerbang kayu yang diatasnya bertuliskan 'TAKEGAKURE'. Dua orang Knight menghadang langkah mereka.

"Kami shinobi suruhan Hokage-sama," kata Naruto sembari menyerahkan surat keterangan misi. Dua orang knight itu mengangguk lalu mempersilahkan mereka bertiga untuk masuk ke dalam. Rupanya di dalam desa kecil ini terdapat segala aktivitas bambu, mulai dari membuat rumah, perabotan rumah, aksesoris, sampai panah dari bambu. Pantas saja Desa ini disebut Desa Bambu.

"Desa ini sedang diterpa masalah. Beberapa penduduk desa telah diculik kelompok bandit," ujar si Knight (1) dengan nada sendu.

"Jangan khawatir Knight-san, tenang saja kami akan menyelamatkan mereka. Kalau boleh tahu, saat peristiwa itu. Apakah ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan?" tanya Naruto mencoba mengumpulkan petunjuk.

"Hm, kalau tidak salah Kapten Knight Takegakure, Kosuke-sama tidak berada di sini saat penyerangan. Padahal seluruh desa tahu bagaimana cintanya pada desa ini. Saat peristiwa itu, dia tidak berada di sini," terang si Knight (2).

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang pernah terjadi padanya sehingga ia tidak ada disini?" tanya Sakura yang mulai ikut mengorek informasi.

"Sesuatu ya? Sebelumnya Kosuke-sama pernah mengalami sesuatu," jawab Knight (1).

"Apa itu?" Sasuke mulai tertarik.

"Kosuke-sama pernah ditolak Iou-sama dalam perjodohan dengan cucu Iou-sama."

"Lalu?" Naruto mulai penasaran.

"Setelah penolakan itu. Kosuke-sama pergi ke luar desa selama 3 hari lalu kembali ke sini. Setelah 3 hari itu, sikapnya mulai berubah dingin bahkan nampak tak peduli." Mereka berlima sampai di suatu rumah yang paling besar di antara yang lainnya. Knight (1)

TOK

TOK...

Baru 2 kali ketokan, pintunya terbuka sendiri. Aneh, biasanya Iou-sama selalu mengunci pintunya rapat-rapat, tapi ada apa apa kali ini? Mereka berlima saling berpandangan lalu mengangguk, Naruto segera mencabut White Steel Ninjato dari sarungnya, Sasuke tengah bersiap dengan Shiruba no Tsurugi (Silver Sword), Sakura dengan kuda kuda taijutsu. Knight (1) memegang knop pintu lalu membukanya, setelah daun pintu terbuka sempurna. Mereka terkejut, kaget setengah mati, dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dihadapan mereka.

Bau Anyir.

Seonggok tubuh tua yang penuh luka.

Darah berceceran di mana mana.

Itulah 3 kalimat yang tepat untuk menggambarkan apa yang ada dihadapan mereka. 3 kalimat itu saling ditambahkan hingga menjadi 1 kalimat yang menjadi petunjuk mereka.

Kakek Iou, pemimpin Takegakure. Tewas dibunuh seseorang.

Apakah yang terjadi di Takegakure?. Siapa yang telah membunuh Kakek Iou?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"IOU-SAMA!" kedua Knight itu menjerit histeris kala melihat pemimpin mereka sudah tergeletak di lantai dengan tubuh yang penuh luka. Mereka berlima berasumsi bahwa Kakek Iou telah dibunuh seseorang. Para warga yang sedang melakukan aktivitas mengolah bambu berhenti lalu berlari kecil ke rumah Kakek Iou. Mereka terkejut luar biasa kala melihat pemandangan berdarah dalam rumah Kakek Iou. Yang paling histeris melihatnya adalah anak pertama Kakek Iou, Ribenji. Dia menerobos kerumunan dengan kasar, tak peduli pria atau wanita. Ia langsung bersimpuh dan meletakkan kepala sang ayah di pangkuannya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Sakura ikutan menangis, Sasuke tetap datar walaupun hatinya berkata lain, dan Naruto yang berkaca-kaca. Ribenji segera memerintah 2 knight tadi dengan terisak.

"Rikou hiks, Toroi, cepat hiks kumpulkan seluruh Knight dan hiks Archer Takegakure, untuk melacak pelaku pembunuh hiks Ayah, CEPAT!"

"Hai' Ribenji-sama!" balas Rikou dan Toroi dengan posisi siap ala militer. Walaupun mereka hanya NPC, namun mereka mempunyai perasaan. Mereka diberkahi oleh AI yang lebih maju dari AI-AI sebelumnya. Self Artificial Intelligence atau SAI, dimana mereka bisa mempelajari hal hal baru dengan sistem mereka sendiri, tanpa diatur oleh seseorang. Baik berupa tingkah laku, cara berpakaian, watak, perasaan, dan lain-lain. Simplenya, layaknya bayi yang ingin belajar berjalan, Harus memulai dari dasar dengan menggunakan pegangan hingga bisa berjalan sendiri.

Ribenji/Revenge sama artinya dengan Dendam.

Naruto yang melihat Ribenji masih memangku Kakek Iou pun mencoba menenangkannya.

"Ribenji, jangan khawatir. Kami Shinobi Konoha akan berusaha sebisa mungkin membantumu menangkap pelakunya" Naruto menjongkok lalu memegang bahu Ribenji. Ribenji yang mendengar itu hanya mengeratkan giginya.

"Tidak perlu, ini urusan kami, penduduk Takegakure. Shinobi tidak perlu ikut campur"

"Tapi, Kakek Iou telah meminta Kami untuk membantu-"

"AKU BILANG TIDAK PERLU!" Ribenji meledakkan emosinya tanpa menatap Naruto. Naruto terkejut mendengarnya, situasi hening beberapa saat. Naruto menurunkan tangannya dari bahu Ribenji. Ribenji melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan penuh emosi dan penghayatan.

"Kalian pikir, kalian, Shinobi yang mampu menyelesaikan semua masalah! Ha?! Kalian, para shinobi selalu berperang, membuat kekacauan hingga sampai ke desa-desa kecil seperti Kami. Apa itu yang kau sebut membantu?. Kalian berperang hanya untuk membuktikan siapa yang terkuat. Peperangan bodoh kalian telah membuat kerusakan parah, orang tua kami menjadi korban, bahkan dijadikan budak!? Apa kau tahu itu!?"

BUAGGHH

"Sudah cukup bicaranya?!" Naruto memukul pipi Ribenji dengan sangat keras. Para warga yang melihat itu terkejut. Ribenji mengusap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya, namun ia masih tak mau menatap Naruto.

"Kau pikir selama ini kami hanya berperang, perang, dan perang!? Kau salah besar. Shinobi juga manusia, yang tentunya mempunyai perasaan. Apa kau pikir, setiap daging mereka yang sobek akibat tebasan pedang, setiap darah mereka yang menetes dari luka-luka mereka, serta setiap tubuh mereka yang hancur karena ledakan adalah sia-sia!? Kami, bahkan lebih menderita dari kalian! Untuk itulah Shinobi dibuat, Shinobi yang sebenarnya adalah alat yang digunakan untuk menciptakan dan menjaga perdamaian, bukan alat untuk menciptakan peperangan, namun pihak-pihak yang tak diinginkan datang dan mulai merubah arti tentang Shinobi. Shinobi diciptakan untuk melindungi Desa, oleh karena itu, aku sebagai Shinobi Desa Konoha bertekad untuk melindungi mereka yang kusayangi, bahkan dengan nyawaku sebagai taruhannya!" Naruto mendeklarasikannya dengan penekan pada kalimat terakhir dan meletakkan kepalan ke dadanya.

Mengapa Naruto bisa tahu tentang sejarah kelam Shinobi? Jawabannya ada guidebook tentang FKO. Ribenji yang mendengar itu hanya menundukkan kepala hingga keningnya menyentuh kening Sang Ayah, sambil bergumam.

"Maaf."

"Hm, apa?" Naruto bingung.

"Maaf."

"Maaf untuk apa?" Naruto semakin bingung.

"Maaf, karena aku salah mengira tentang kalian."

"A-ah tidak usah. Lagipula itu bukan salahmu kok," Naruto sedikit gugup, kebiasaan menggaruk tengkuk yang tidak gatal kembali ia lakukan. Hm, kebiasaan di dunia nyata bisa terbawa hingga dunia virtual, hm, menarik.

DING!

Skill baru terbuka!

 **Ultimate Skill : Hi no Ishi (Tekad Api) [Lv.1], Skill pasif.**

Sebuah tekad untuk melindungi orang orang ataupun hal yang kau sayangi. Chakramu sedikit demi sedikit akan bertambah tanpa melakulan reload chakra bila terkuras, Staminamu tidak terbatas tergantung limit pemakaiannya. Limit pemakaian untuk Lv.1 akan berakhir dalam 20 menit. Poin skill akan bertambah sendiri secara permanen, tergantung seberapa kuat tekadmu dalam melindungi orang orang atau hal yang kau sayangi. Monster atau musuh yang levelnya dibawahmu akan langsung kabur.

Naruto melebarkan matanya melihat notifikasi itu. Bayangkan saja, hanya mengucapkan beberapa kalimat yang menyentuh hati, dirinya langsung mendapatkan skill, yang ultimate lagi!. Satu kata yang ada di benaknya adalah WOW, itulah kata yang ada di benak Naruto.

"Ada apa Naruto-san?" Ribenji menatap heran ke arah Naruto yang tengah asyik melebarkan mata. Naruto segera kembali ke Stand by mode, dimana wajahnya kembali dihiasai cengiran khasnya.

TAP

TAP

TAP

TAP

TAP

"Lapor Ribenji-sama, 75 orang sudah siap. Rinciannya, 50 Knight berlevel sekitar 40, 25 Archer berlevel sekitar 35. Laporan selesai," ucap Rikou dan Toroi yang tiba tiba ada ditempat Ribenji dkk. berada.

"Bagus. Urus pemakaman Ayah, lalu secepatnya berkumpul di gerbang selatan," titah Ribenji dengan Armor hitam serta sebuah Great Sword merah yang entah bagaimana tiba-tiba sudah ada padanya.

"Yosha, ayo semuanya!" Naruto paling bersemangat sembari mengacungkan kepalan yang terbungkus sarung tangan hitam dengan jari-jari terbuka. Sakura hanya smile face. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Sedangkan 75 orang prajurit tertawa lepas seakan yang dilakukan Naruto meningkatkan moral mereka.

"Untuk mempermudah pencarian, Aku, Sasuke, Sakura dan 5 orang Archer tolong support kami. Sementara sisanya ikuti Ribenji," Komando Naruto. Ribenji menyela dengan mengatakan apa dia tidak butuh tambahan. Inilah jawaban yang Ribenji dapat.

"Heee, jangan remehkan kekuatan seorang shinobi Ribenji-san," kata Naruto sedikit berbangga diri.

"Berdasarkan laporan penyerangan beberapa hari yang lalu, kelompok bandit datang dari arah antara Selatan dan Tenggara. Sesuai pembagian tadi. Timku akan ke Tenggara, pasukan Ribenji akan ke Selatan. Setelah masing masing menemukan sesuatu atau seseorang yang mencurigakan, langsung kembali ke sini. Oke ada pertanyaan?" Naruto memandangi satu per satu prajurit yang akan berangkat. Hening, itu artinya tidak ada.

"Ok, Berangkaaaat..."

Kedua tim mulai berpisah sesuai arah yang telah ditunjukkan. Kita beralih ke Naruto dkk. Sekitar 15 menit setelah berpisah...

TAP

TAP

TAP

KREK

KREK

...

Mereka mendengar suara langkah kaki dan ranting kayu yang dipijak. Sekitar 10 meter di depan mereka.

"Sembunyi."

WUSH

WUSH

WUSH

SREK

SREK

...

Trio Shinobi bersembunyi di pepohonan. 5 orang archer bersembunyi di semak belukar. Suara langkah kaki semakin terdengar jelas, hingga mereka melihat 9 orang bandit dengan equipment standar menengah yang menandakan mereka berlevel sekitar 20-25 dengan satu orang bertubuh besar dan memakai perlengkapan lengkap yang sepertinya memiliki Level 30 keatas, mungkin dia adalah pemimpin mereka semua.

"Hah ternyata membunuh pak tua itu mudah sekali ya," ucap salah satu bandit yang telanjang dada.

"Tentu saja, anak buahnya saja hebat apalagi bosnya. Hahahaha," celetuk si pemimpin sedikit bangga sembari menatap kebelakang.

Dari dahan pohon, Naruto memberikan kode berupa bisikan bisikan kepada Sasuke dan Sakura yang ada didekatnya.

"Sisakan pemimpinnya."

"Hn/Sha!"

1

2

3

SRING

WUSH

WUSH

WUSH

WUSH

WUSH

5 Buah kunai melesat dari atas menuju kepala 5 bandit yang sedari tadi tak sadar bahwa mereka sedang dibuntuti. Lima bandit itu tewas seketika dan melebur menjadi butiran cahaya. Empat bandit beserta pemimpinnya panik dan langsung bersiaga dengan pedang, belati dan tombak yang menjadi senjata mereka.

SRING

STAB

WUSH

WUSH

WUSH

Mereka lagi-lagi dikejutkan dengan lesatan 6 buah anak panah yang melesat cepat mengarah pada mereka.

TRANK

TRANK

TRANK

JLEB

JLEB

JLEB

Empat anak panah berhasil ditangkis dan dipentalkan. Sisanya mengenai dada kiri 2 bandit yang gagal fokus. Bandit yang tersisa menggeram marah termasuk si pemimpin. Mereka langsung menghunus pedang dan belati mereka. Sementara si bos langsung bersiaga dengan sebuah Long Sword yang dipegang dua tangan.

WUSH

WUSH

Dua shinobi pirang dan raven yang tiba tiba berada sekitar 20 meter di depan mereka melesat ala Shinobi ke arah 2 bandit yang tersisa. Naruto langsung menghunus sebuah Ninjato putih dan disabetkan ke kepala Bandit (1). Bandit (1) menangkis dengan sebuah pedang pendek, namun ia terkejut melihat pedangnya patah karena sabetan Ninjato Naruto. Alhasil bandit (1) tak lagi mempunyai senjata, merelakan dirinya melebur menjadi butiran cahaya. Hal yang sama terjadi pula pada Bandit (2), dirinya berniat menebas Sasuke yang sudah ada didepannya. Sasuke melakukan shunshin dengan cepat ke belakang bandit (2) sehingga ia terkecoh. Dan JLEB, Bandit (2) ikut menjadi butiran cahaya.

DING!

level up!

level up!

level up!

level up!

level up!

level up!

Naruto tidak menyangka ini, membunuh seorang bandit saja dia langsung naik ke Lv. 13! (di ch.1 Level Naruto 8, di ch.3 sebelum mereka sampai di Takegakure, Naruto dkk. sempat membunuh hewan-hewan buas yang levelnya sekitar 10-15, disitu ia naik Lv.10, nah di chap. Ini Naruto langsung naik ke level 13 karena melawan bandit sekitar level 20-25)

"Haaaaa, Rasakan ini!" si bos bandit menyabetkan pedangnya ke Sasuke yang hanya menghindar dengan gerakan kecil. Semua serangan bos bandit tak satupun yang mengenai Sasuke, mengapa?. Itu terletak pada mata Sakti Sasuke yang pasti kalian sudah tahu. Oh iya, sepertinya aku lupa memberitahu kalian soal ini. Pencipta game FKO, Toneri membuat kekuatan khusus bagi anggota 5 perusahaan klan yang mempunyai hubungan erat dan spesial dengan perusahaan miliknya, Tensei Company dalam mengembangkan FKO. Klan Uchiha dengan nama perusahaan Uchiha Corp. yang ditunggangi oleh Uchiha Fugaku, dirinya juga ikut serta membantu Toneri. Di FKO, klan Uchiha diberkahi oleh kekuatan mata kutukan Sharingan, dengan kemampuan membaca pergerakan 3 detik sebelum dilakukan, penguasaan elemen api yang diatas rata-rata. Sharingan dapat berevolusi menjadi Mangekyou Sharingan, pada tahap ini Mangekyou Sharingan dapat melakukan jurus dari 7 Dewa-Dewi Mitologi Shinto, yaitu Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Kamui, Susano'o, Kotoamatsukami, Izanagi dan Izanami. Klan Hyuuga dengan perusahaan Hyuuga Comp. Perusahaan ini di pimpin oleh Hyuuga Hiashi. Di Game ini, mereka diberkahi kekuatan mata Byakugan, kemampuannya yaitu penglihatan 359 derajat dengan 1 derajat sebagai titik buta yang berada di bagian tengkuk, serta mampu melihat tembus pandang kecuali dihalangi oleh semacam kekkai, dan mampu melihat sejauh 1 km. Klan Senju dengan perusahaan Senju Corp. Yang menarik dari Senju Corp. adalah pemimpin mereka yang masih muda, meskipun bergender wanita, tapi sangat menggilai game. Namanya adalah Senju Tsunade, yang saat ini menjabat sebagai Godaime Hokage. Tunggu dulu!, bukannya rata rata pemain FKO baru mencapai Level 80-an?. Ah pengecualian untuk mereka yang pernah mengikuti Beta Test, jadinya mereka yang pernah ikut tahu dimana tempat-tempat quest berada dan lokasi yang bagus untuk hunting. Klan Senju mempunyai stamina yang luar biasa, chakra melimpah, serta penguasaan energi alam atau Senjutsu. Klan Uzumaki dengan Uzumaki Comp. Pemimpin mereka adalah pengusaha muda bernama Uzumaki Arashi. Klan Uzumaki merupakan kerabat dekat Klan Senju. Toneri membuat kekuatan khusus untuk klan Uzumaki, yaitu fisik, stamina yang kuat, dan Chakra setara Bijuu. Agak mirip dengan klan Senju. Namun yang uniknya, mereka mempunyai kekuatan pengikat bernama Chakura no Kusari. Yaitu rantai rantai dengan ujung tombak yang berfungsi mengikat monster raksasa, bijuu, atau sesuatu yang kuat lainnya, serta keahlian Fuinjutsu, yaitu jutsu untuk menyegel sesuatu, dari sekecil kerikil hingga sebesar bijuu. Fuinjutsu tertinggi sekaligus paling ditakuti 3 kerajaan lain adalah Shiki Fujin, yaitu memanggil Shinigami untuk menyegel roh dengan nyawa pengguna sebagai tumbal dan Hakke Fuin, menyegel roh di dalam raga seseorang menggunakan altar penyegelan. Segel Hakke Fuin hanya bisa dibuka oleh penggunanya sendiri, dan orang yang menjadi wadah penyegelan.

Dan terakhir Klan Namikaze, dengan nama perusahaan Namikaze Corp. Perusahaan yang dipimpin oleh Mendiang Ayah Naruto, Namikaze Minato. Toneri tidak membuat kekuatan khusus untuk klan ini, tapi Toneri memberinya dengan Intelligence di atas rata-rata dan kemampuan membaca Aksara Semesta. Ada 3 Namikaze di Game ini, Naruto, Menma, dan Naruko. Jangan lupakan bahwa mereka bertiga mewarisi darah Uzumaki dari sang Mendiang ibu mereka, Uzumaki Kushina. Itu artinya, kemungkinan besar mereka bertiga juga mewarisi kekuatan klan Uzumaki.

TAK

CTARR

"Terlalu lambat," Sasuke memukul punggung bos bandit yang terbungkus armor menggunakan gagang Shiruba no Tsurugi. Walaupun hanya gagangnya saja, namun mampu memecahkan titik armor di mana Sasuke memukulnya. Membuktikan seberapa kuatnya pukulan Sasuke. Bos bandit langsung tersungkur dengan kepala mencium tanah.

"Ck Kuso, Rasakan ini!" si bos bandit kembali bangkit dan langsung melancarkan tebasan-tebasan pedangnya, lagi-lagi itu tidak berguna karena Sasuke mampu membaca pergerakannya dengan mudah.

"Kau tidak tahu, kapan harus menyerah ya?" Sasuke mengucapkan dengan sangat dingin, membuat lawannya terintimidasi.

GREBB

KRETEK.

"Akkhhh! lepaskan tanganku sialan!. Akkhhh!" Bos bandit menjerit kesakitan karena Sasuke menangkap lalu memelintir tangannya yang menggunakan pedang. Kini bos bandit sudah tidak punya Senjata. Sasuke meletakkan bilah dingin dari Shiruba no Tsurugi di lehernya. Keringat dingin mengalir bercucuran di pelipisnya.

"Apa kau masih mau melawan?" Sasuke kembali mengintimidasi dengan mata saktinya.

"B-baik, a-ku, me-menyerah."

"Bagaimana Sasuke?" Naruto mendekat bersama Sakura dan 5 archer lain.

"Hn, dia sudah menyerah," Sasuke menurunkan pedangnya dari leher bos bandit.

"Oh. Jadi Bandit-san. Sebelum kami membawamu ke Takegakure. Bisa beritahu kami namamu?" ucap Naruto dengan smile facenya.

"A-ah, e-eto, Wa-watashi wa S-Sugao de-" belum sempat mengucapkan "desu", Naruto langsung memotong kata-katanya dengan.

"Hm, Sugao ya? Sugao berarti "Jujur". Kuharap nanti saat kau diintrogasi kau menjawab semuanya dengan jujur. Jaa ne Sugao-san." Sugao langsung diikat kedua tangannya menggunakan tali tambang yang entah didapat darimana. Tim Naruto bergegas membawa Sugao kembali ke Takegakure untuk menghadapi Introgasi langsung dari anak sang korban pembunuhan, Ribenji. Hmm, 'Kejujuran' melawan 'Dendam', siapakah yang akan menang?.

Dari kejauhan, tepatnya ada di semak belukar, sepasang mata yang dipasangi sebuah alat optik yang mempunyai fungsi zoom-in dan zoom-out mengawasi rombongan Naruto yang telah menangkap Sugao.

"Sial! Sugao tertangkap! Aku harus segera memberitahukan ini kepada Akage-sama!" lensa alat optik itu menghilang dari lubang semak tempat ia mengintip. Hmm, siapakah Akage itu?.

Takegakure.

TAP

TAP

TAP

TAP

Rombongan Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura yang membawa Sugao tiba Takegakure, masuk kedalam desa mereka melihat Rombongan Ribenji sudah kembali dengan membawa 2 orang yang Naruto yakini sebagai anggota Bandit yang sama yang ditangkap Naruto.

"Jadi bagaimana Ribenji? siapa 2 orang yang kau tangkap ini?" Naruto bertanya untuk memastikan keyakinannya. Ribenji mengangguk lalu menjawab.

"Ya, tadi kami sempat bentrok dengan 20-30 bandit, namun bukan masalah bagiku dan prajuritku. Soal mereka berdua, mereka adalah orang yang menonjol saat kami bentrok dengan mereka. Yang telanjang dada bernama Oku, dan yang cungkring ini adalah Matsuro," Ribenji menjelaskan tentang 2 orang yang ia tangkap pasca pertarungan kecil dengan kelompok bandit. Naruto mengangguk sambil ber'Oh' ria.

"Hmm, Oku berarti "Ragu". Matsuro berarti "Takdir / Nasib". Kuharap kalian tidak "Ragu" dalam menghadapi "Nasib" kalian setelah ini," Naruto meletakkan kepalannya dibawah dagu sembari berpose berpikir.

"Bagaimana dengan tangkapanmu," Ribenji bertanya balik kala melihat tangkapan Naruto yang terus-terusan memproduksi keringat dingin dari pelipis, kening hingga rahang.

"Oh, yang ini namanya Sugao. Yah kronologisnya kami mengintainya bersama 9 pengawalnya. Kami membunuh semua pengawalnya dengan cepat sehingga menyisakan dirinya seseorang. Ia sempat melawan Sasuke, tetapi berhasil dilumpuhkan karena Sasuke memelintir kedua tangannya hingga tulang pergelangannya bergeser, mungkin," Jawab Naruto memberikan asumsi.

"Begitu ya, Rikou, Toroi bawa si telanjang dada dan cungkring ini ke Ruangan "Bambu Runcing", dan kau tuan "Kejujuran" juga ikut." Ribenji membalikkan badan menuju sebuah rumah kecil yang di sekitarnya terdapat banyak sekali bambu runcing, demikian pula dengan bagian dalamnya. Ribenji duduk di depan ketiga bandit yang 'masih' meng-ekskresikan keringat dingin.

TUK

TUK

TUK

Ribenji mengetuk meja kayu di depannya dengan jari-jemarinya. Sugao, Oku, dan Matsuro merasa terintimadsi karena itu. Hingga akhirnya Ribenji langsung menanyakan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan kejadian ini.

"Jadi...," Ribenji dengan datar menjeda sambil mengetuk meja."... Siapa, yang menyuruh kalian?"

Ribenji lansung to the point.

"A-ah, i-tu, e-ehm, y-ya kami em-mm, tidak tahu," bandit cungkring memberanikan dirinya untuk menjawab pertanyaan penuh intimidasi dari Calon Pemimpin Takegakure, yah Kakek Iou telah mati, otomatis tahta kekuasaan Takegakure berpindah ke tangan anak pertamanya, Ribenji.

"Hmm...," Ribenji hanya tersenyum lebar namun beraura misterius menanggapi jawaban bandit cungkring. Ketiga bandit yang berada didepannya bertambah terintimidasi melihat senyuman beraura misterius itu.

"Tidak tahu ya? Kutanya sekali lagi, siapa yang menyuruh kalian? Jika kalian mengatakannya, kalian bebas dari sini, tapi jika kalian tidak mengatakannya, terlebih lagi berbohong, maka bambu runcing Terbaik Takegakure siap menancap di tubuhmu. Jadi... Bagaimana?" Ribenji menambah intimidasi terhadap ketiga bandit ini. Hmm, jika pembaca sekalian berada di posisi para bandit? Manakah yang akan kalian pilih.

"..." tiga bandit ini masih saja diam. Nampaknya mereka belum pernah diintrogasi seperti ini, apalagi ini menyangkut hidup mati mereka walaupun mereka hanya NPC. Paling tidak mereka pernah masuk Ruang BK.

"Yari, bawa 3 bambu runcing terbaik Takegakur-," ucapan Ribenji belum selesai lantaran ketiga bandit ini langsung menundukkan kepala di meja sembari memohon.

"Kami mohon, ampuni kami," pinta si telanjang dada a.K.a Oku.

"Kami akan mengatakannya, asalkan kami tetap hidup," Si cungkring Matsuro ikut menimpali.

"Yang menyuruh kami adalah Akage-sama, dia menyuruh kami untuk membunuh Kakek Iou." kini Sugao berkata "Jujur" sesuai arti namanya. Ribenji mengisyaratkan Yari untuk berhenti. Lalu menyuruh ketiga bandit ini untuk mengangkat kepala mereka.

"Bagus, dengan begini aku tidak perlu repot-repot mengotori tombak bambu kami dengan darah kalian," Ribenji mengatakannya dengan santai seolah-olah pertanyaan intimidasi tadi tidak ada. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura beserta pengawal yang lain sweatdrop masal mendengarnya.

'Mood Ribenji / Ribenji-sama cepat sekali berubah,' batin mereka semua.

"Hmm, baiklah Sugao-san, bagaimana ciri-ciri Akage yang kau sebut itu?"

"Kami tidak mengetahuinya, karena ia selalu duduk membelakangi kami para bawahannya ketika akan memberikan misi, kepala kursinya juga tinggi sehingga kami tidak bisa melihat seperti apa kepalanya, yang tau wajahnya hanya asisten pribadinya."

Sugao menjawabnya dengan mantap tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. Ribenji hanya smile face melihatnya. Nampaknya, nama dan sifatnya tidak sesuai.

Unknown Place.

TAP

TAP

TAP

TAP

TAP

"Akage-sama! Akage-sama! i-ini gawat Akage-sama!"

Seseorang dengan alat optik di matanya berlari lalu membungkuk hormat di hadapan seseorang yang duduk membelakanginya.

"Ada apa terburu-buru? Washimaru? Seharusnya kau permisi dulu ketika akan bertemu dengan Akage. Memangnya ada masalah apa sampai kau berteriak seperti itu. Kau tahu, Akage tidak suka jika waktu luangnya terganggu. Katakan, ada masalah apa? Jika tidak penting, kau tidak akan dapat gaji bulan ini, tapi jika menarik kau akan dapat bonus 2x lipat," si pria misterius mengucapkan denhan santai, masih dalam posisi membelakangi. Sementara Washimaru hanya sweatdrop mendengar penjelasan bosnya.

'Bosku ini pemimpin Bandit atau CEO Perusahaan sih,' batin Washimaru.

"Emm, iya. Aku punya berita penting Akage-sama. Aku melihat Sugao, Oku, dan Matsuro tertangkap oleh pasukan Takegakure yang dipimpin oleh Ribenji. Mereka juga dibantu oleh 3 Shinobi Konoha."

"Shinobi? Konoha? Hmm, menarik sekali. Aku tidak menyangka Ribenji yang notabene membenci Shinobi malah meminta bantuan kepada mereka. Oh Ribenji, dimana Harga dirimu sebagai Pemimpin Takegakure? Dendamku pada Kakek bau tanah itu juga sudah tuntas."

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan Akage-sama?"

"Untuk saat ini biarkan dulu.'Biarkan Arusnya Mengalir'," jawab pria misterius A.K.A Akage dengan penekanan pada kalimat terakhir.

Hmm, apakah kalian tahu maksudnya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KET:**

 **BRAK : Bertabrakan**

 **BUAGH : Kena pukul**

 **SRING : Lingkaran sihir, pengaktifan skill.**

 **DHUAR: Ledakan**

 **WUSH : Melesat, menghilang, muncul tiba2.**

 **ZUFF : terbakar.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Siapakah Akage itu? Apakah Tim Konoha bisa menangkap Akage?**

 **Ada satu hal yang ingin saya sampaikan. Saya hanya membalas reviem lewat PM. Jadi, review sebanyak-banyaknya, karena review kalian akan sangat membangun fic ini nantinya.**

 **Aku Bukanlah Siapa-Siapa.**

 **OUT**


	4. Pertarungan dahsyat

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FOUR KINGDOM ONLINE**

 **By Aku Bukan Siapa-Siapa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4. Pertarungan dahsyat**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE: Saya akan menghapus beberapa Stat dan menggantinya, Mengapa? Supaya saya gak perlu capek-capek nulis, intinya saya akan nulis yang penting-penting aja.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Angel Kingdom.

Yosh, kita berjumpa lagi di Four Kingdom Online! Kali ini kita berada di Angel Kingdom, yang mana kerajaan ini didominasi bangunan-bangunan tinggi berwarna putih serta player-player ras malaikat tengah terbang kesana-kemari dengan sayap putih bersih. Nampak di dalam salah satu bangunan yang paling tinggi di antara bangunan-bangunan lain. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah tahta berwarna putih berlapis emas, berlian, dan permata diduduki oleh seorang yang berpakaian layaknya raja dengan tanda 'Halo' di kepalanya yang pirang keputihan. Ya, tidak salah lagi, ia raja Angel Kingdom, Michael.

Saat ini ia bersama sang adik perempuan yang wajahnya mirip dengannya, salah satu malaikat tertinggi dari Angel Kingdom, Gabriel. Michael adalah salah satu dari 1000 orang yang pernah mengikuti Beta Test Game FKO, tentunya bersama Gabriel. Michael memegang sebuah surat tua khas Eropa abad pertengahan yang tidak diketahui isinya karena digulung dan diikat menggunakan pita.

TOK

TOK

TOK

"Masuk!" Michael mempersilahkan orang mengetuk pintu dari luar untuk masuk, dia adalah seorang malaikat perempuan berkulit tan eksotis, berambut blonde model twintails serta bermata biru safir. Berpakaian serba putih dengan sebuah pedang medium size yang bilahnya terdapat ukiran-ukiran halus yang tersarung rapi di pinggangnya - bentuk pedangnya sama seperti pedang yang pernah dipakai Thorin melawan orc bernama Azog dalam Film The Hobbit : Five Army. Ia membungkuk hormat ala kesatria pada Michael dan Gabriel.

"Naruko, apa kau tahu mengapa kau dipanggil ke sini?" tanya Michael dengan wibawanya yang tak pernah lepas darinya.

"Tidak Michael-sama, saya sama sekali tidak mengetahui mengapa saya dipanggil ke sini," Naruko menjawabnya masih dalam keadaan membungkuk hormat. Michael menatap Gabriel lalu memberikan surat itu padanya. Lalu surat itu Gabriel berikan pada Naruko.

"Surat apa ini, Michael-sama?" Naruko menatap surat yang ia pegang dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Itu adalah surat kerja sama antara Angel Kingdom dengan Human Kingdom di Konohagakure. Kau tahu kan? Human Kingdom terutama Konoha adalah aliansi terdekat Angel Kingdom? Maka dari itu kau kutugaskan membawa surat itu ke Konoha untuk Hokage," ujar Michael memberikan tentang penjelasan misi yang diberikan pada Naruko. Naruko berbinar-binar, pasalnya ini adalah misi pertamanya keluar Kerajaan. Selama ini dia hanya melakukan misi di wilayah Angel Kingdom, terakhir kali Naruko melakukan misi, yaitu di perbatasan Angel Kingdom dengan Fallen Angel Kingdom dan itu 1 hari yang lalu, berkat itu dia mencapai Level 38. Yang mana misi itu adalah pencegahan para malaikat jatuh untuk menculik malaikat-malaikat untuk dijadikan sebagai bagian dari mereka. Kita tahu Fallen Angel Kingdom adalah Kerajaan yang memiliki populasi paling sedikit, yakni sekitar 295.000-an, kalah jumlah dengan Devil Kingdom dengan 570.000, Human Kingdom di posisi kedua dengan 890.000 orang, dan Angel Kingdom di posisi pertama dengan 1.090.000 orang. Maka dari itu, Pihak Fallen Angel mencoba menambah populasi mereka dengan menculik para malaikat-malaikat dan menyuruh mereka berbuat kriminal agar 'jatuh'. Perbuatan kriminal yang dimaksud seperti, mencuri, membunuh penduduk, dan memperkosa. Mengapa Fallen Angel Kingdom tidak bisa mengatur rakyatnya? Itu karena Fallen Angel Kingdom sedang mengalami konflik dua kubu. Kubu pertama adalah Blok Pemerintah. Kubu ini dipimpin oleh Gubenur Fallen Angel saat ini, Azazel. Adapun Kubu kedua bernama Blok Pemberontak, dipimpin oleh salah satu Petinggi Fallen Angel Kingdom yang membelot, namanya Kokakola, emm maksudku Kokabiel. Blok Pemberontak adalah pelaku penculikan malaikat-malaikat Angel Kingdom.

"Misi Pengantaran ya? Tapi siapa yang akan mengawal saya Michael-sama? Anda tahu bukan medan perjalanan dari Angel Kingdom ke Human Kingdom itu seperti apa?" Naruko mengucapkan fakta yang mungkin sudah diketahui seluruh pemain FKO. Ketika player dari Angel Kingdom akan menuju ke Human Kingdom ataupun sebaliknya, kita harus melewati lembah yang menjadi momok bagi seluruh pemain FKO. Lembah Astrapos, kata Astrapos berasal dari bahasa Yunani, Astrapi yang berarti "Petir". Artinya Lembah ini disebut juga Lembah Petir, mengapa disebut demikian? Itu karena di sepanjang lembah ini terdapat Menara-menara Tesla yang siap menyetrum kapan saja apabila melakukan hal-hal yang mungkin dianggap sepele, seperti menyentuh pepohonan, dan membuat kebisingan. Beberapa menara tesla berwarna biru tua tersamarkan diantara pepohonan kering yang juga berwarna biru tua. Jadi ketika kita salah menyentuh, menara Tesla siap membuat kita terkena efek Stun selama 15 menit dan serangan kritikal 75%. Berbahaya sekali bukan? Itulah mengapa Lembah Astrapos menjadi momok bagi mereka yang tidak mempunyai Resist, yang tinggi terhadap serangan petir.

"Tenang saja. Kau akan dikawal oleh seseorang yang cukup hebat dan tangguh. Baiklah, kau boleh masuk!" Michael menatap ke arah pintu yang dibuka oleh seorang pemuda malaikat yang bersurai merah gelap dengan tatapan tenang serta memakai armor dark-brown dengan aksen ukiran-ukiran naturalis berwarna merah. Naruko melebarkan matanya.

Terkejut.

Itulah yang terjadi pada Naruko. Ya, seantero Angel Kingdom sangat mengenal sosok yang membuat Naruko terkejut saat ini. Dia adalah salah satu dari 4 Jendral Malaikat, Jendral termuda Angel Kingdom, usianya sekitaran 16-17 tahun. Namanya adalah...

"Dia yang akan mengawalmu Naruko. Kau pasti mengenalnya. Ya, namanya 'Emiya' Shirou," Michael hanya smile face kala melihat keterkejutan Naruko melihat sosok Shirou.

"Shi-Shirou?, Apa tidak salah Michael-sama? Shirou? Owner dari Reality Marble itu? Salah satu player yang pernah mengikui Beta Test?" Naruko nampak masih tak percaya. Michael masih dengan smile facenya. Gabriel terkikik pelan melihat Naruko. Dan Shirou yang menatap Naruko dengan polos.

"Ano, Naruko-san, mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Kau tahu, itu membuatku agak risih," Shirou merasa risih karena Naruko terus menatapnya lekat-lekat. Apabila kau terus ditatap seperti itu, apalagi yang menatapmu adalah seorang gadis, maka itu akan membuatmu risih bukan? Tentu saja iya! Dan itu adalah jawaban yang mutlak!

"Mau sampai kapan kau bengong seperti itu Naruko. Ayo, nanti Hokage bisa bingung mengapa surat kerja samanya belum sampai-sampai," peringatan Michael sukses membuat Naruto terbuyar dari lamunannya. Setelah itu, Tim Pengantar Surat (Naruko - Shirou plus anak buahnya 5 monk dan 5 knight) keluar dari Kantor Michael. Saat keluar dari koridor pun, Naruko masih menatap tak percaya pada Shirou. Lagi-lagi, Shirou dibuat risih.

(Poor Shirou)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bamboo Forest.

Kita beralih scene ke Bamboo Forest, Hutan ini merupakan wilayah di sekitar Takegakure. Di salah satu sisi Hutan ini, seorang Shinobi berambut pirang berpakaian hitam lengan panjang, berkerah hingga pangkal leher dan celana shinobi berwarna orange dengan 3 guratan halus di pipi serta mata biru safir yang bergerak kesana-kemari ke arah sebuah benteng kayu dengan luas 25x30 meter dan tinggi sekitar 12 meter yang dijaga ketat oleh 12 bandit telanjang dada yang bersenjatakan tombak kualitas menengah dan 7 knight bandit yang bersenjatakan Long Sword menengah. Sebuah pesan whisper Chat terpampang di mata Naruto.

'Naruto, bagaimana dengan keadaan di sisi barat?'

'Sisi barat dijaga ketat oleh 19 bandit, detilnya 12 bandit dengan tombak dan 7 bandit knight dengan Long Sword, berkualitas menengah. Bagaimana denganmu Sasuke?'

'Hn, Sisi Timur juga lumayan ketat. 2 menara archer, 3 Giant bandit, serta 10 bandit Knight.'

Sebuah pesan whisper juga diterima oleh Naruto dan Sasuke, kali ini dari Sakura.

'Lapor Sasuke-kun, Naruto. Sisi utara penjagaanya sangat ketat, aku juga melihat para tawanan sekitar 30 orang di kurung dalam penjara besi yang dikawal 8 bandit knight. Sementara di pintu depannya, 2 Giant bandit, 5 bandit tombak, serta 4 bandit archer.'

'Yosh, kita kembali ke posisi Ribenji dan yang lain.'

WUSH

WUSH

WUSH

Di waktu yang sama dan tempat yang berbeda, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura menghilang dengan shunshin masing-masing. Di tempat Ribenji dan 130 pasukannya (90 knight, 30 archer,10 priest). Trio shinobi Konoha itu menampakkan diri di depan Ribenji dan kawan-kawan.

"Ok, semuanya. Aku membawa informasi yang penting, tolong jangan ada yang menyelaku," proklamir Naruto. Suasana pun menjadi khidmat dalam sejenak.

"Aku sudah tahu letak para tawanan dikurung, mereka ditawan di dalam penjara benteng sisi Utara Benteng Bandit, jumlah mereka sekitar 30 orang. Mereka dijaga ketat oleh 8 Bandit Knight. Sementara yang berjaga di pintunya yaitu 2 Giant bandit, 5 bandit tombak, dan 4 bandit archer."

"Sisi timur dijaga oleh 2 menara archer, 3 giant bandit, dan 10 bandit knight."

"Dan terakhir sisi barat. Sisi ini dikawal 19 bandit. Detilnya 12 bandit bersenjatakan tombak, dan 7 bandit knight. Menurut pengamatanku, Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka semua bersenjatakan equipment kualitas menengah." Naruto menjelaskan tentang keadaan di tiga sisi Benteng Bandit. Ribenji mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi, kita sudah mengetahui jumlah mereka yang berada di luar benteng. Masalahnya, berapa jumlah mereka yang berada di dalam benteng?" Sakura tiba-tiba menimpali dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang menjadi problema baru mereka dalam misi penyelamatan plus penangkapan pelaku pembunuh Kakek Iou ini.

"Hn, aku punya ide," Sasuke yang dari tadi diam mulai angkat bicara. Ia melakukan shunshin ke suatu tempat yang kita tidak ketahui.

Lima menit kemudian.

WUSH

Sasuke shunshin kembali kehadapn pasukan Ribenji, raut wajahnya masih tetap sama. Stay cool, namun serius. Ia sepertinya mempunyai informasi baru.

"Aku sudah mengetahui jumlah para bandit yang ada didalam benteng. Mereka sekitar 90 orang. Dan yang lebih yang penting, ada 2 buah catapult digunakan oleh 2 bandit yang menghadap ke sisi selatan."

Seluruh pasukan terkejut mendengar penjelasan Sasuke, termasuk Naruto, Ribenji, dan Sakura.

"Tunggu dulu, bagaimana kau bisa tahu hal ini Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya meminta penjelasan. Sasuke menjawabnya dengan menceritakan bahwa ia memancing seorang bandit yang terpisah dari kelompoknya. Ia dengan cepat melumpuhkan bandit itu dengan memukul tengkuknya. Lalu Sasuke memerangkapnya dalam Genjutsu Rank-C menggunakan 'Mata Saktinya' untuk mengorek informasi seperti di atas.

"Oh, wakatta. Rupanya mata iritasimu berguna juga di saat seperti ini."

"Apa maksudmu menyebut Sharingan-ku dengan sebutan Mata Iritasi, Naruto?" Sasuke memancarkan aura dingin yang awur-awuran.

"E-eh, u-um, ayolah Sasuke, aku hanya bercanda," Naruto gelagapan melihat iris Onyx Sasuke yang seram. Sakura hanya menghela nafas panjang melihat kelakuan 'Gebetan' nya, sementara Ribenji beserta 130 pasukannya hanya meneguk ludah.

' Ternyata Shinobi akan menyeramkan jika tersinggung.'

"Jadi, intinya 134 orang akan melawan bandit sebanyak 150-an?! Kita memang kalah kuantitas, namun 85% kita menang kualitas."

Rupanya Naruto sudah memperkirakan semuanya dengan baik, berterima kasihlah pada stat Intelligence-nya yang hampir menyentuh 80-an, yaitu 79. Inilah bekal pagi player dari klan Namikaze, mendapatkan Intelligence yang tinggi di atas rata-rata.

 **Nama : Naruto.**

 **Ras : Manusia**

 **Profesi : Shinobi**

 **Level : 13**

 **Afiliasi : Konohagakure**

 **Pet/ Partner : Kyuubi**

 **Fame : 175**

 **Gelar : Jinchuuriki**

 **HP : 1300**

 **CP : 1100**

 **ATK : 720**

 **DEF : 249**

 **VIT : 48**

 **DEX : 62**

 **INT : 79**

 **MEN : 63**

 **Ninjutsu : C Rank.**

 **Genjutsu : -**

 **Taijutsu : High D Rank.**

 **Resist. : -**

 **Skill**

 **Normal Skill :**

 **Bunshin no Jutsu**

 **Henge no Jutsu**

 **Kawarimi no Jutsu**

 **Special Skill :**

 **Kage bunshin no Jutsu.**

 **Ultimate Skill :**

 **Hi no Ishi [Lv. 1]**

 **Ninjutsu Skill :**

 **Fuuton : Daitoppa**

 **Fuuton : Reppoushou**

 **Kaze no Shuriken / Kunai / Yaiba.**

 **Weapon :**

 **Iron Dual Dagger, Rank D.**

 **White Steel Ninjato, Rank B. [E]**

 **40 Kunai**

 **35 Shuriken**

 **5 Explosive Seal.**

 **Inventory :**

 **Small HP Potion : 15**

 **Medium HP Potion : 5**

 **Small CP Potion : 10**

 **Medium CP Potion : 2**

 **'The Last' Uniform (DEF +30) [E]**

 **Newbie Uniform**

 **Black Gloves [E]**

 **Shinobi Standard Shoes [E]**

Itulah ringkasan Stat Naruto. Mungkin saat ini Setara dengan player Lv. 30 - 40-an. Tapi lain cerita jika ia memakai skill Hi no Ishi, dia bisa setara dengan player Level 60-an.

Sekarang.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Dengan kata lain kita hanya mengandalkan kualitas karena kita kalah kuantitas. Yosh, semuanya bersiap di posisi!"

"Yaaaa!" seluruh pasukan Ribenji bertambah semangat.

"Hn, pertama tama kita harus melumpuhkan yang paling terkuat dulu. Aku, Sasuke dan Sakura akan menyerang dari sisi timur, barat, dan utara. Sisi barat diisi oleh 2 Menara archer, dan 3 giant bandit, dan 10 bandit knight. Sasuke apa kau punya jutsu elemen api?" Naruto menatap Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Bagus, itu akan berguna untuk menghancurkan menara archer nanti."

"Yosha, semuanya bersiap di posisi. Aku akan bertindak sebagai serangan pembuka," Naruto mengambil 2 kunai dan 2 explosive seal dari inventory. Explosive seal atau segel peledak adalah sebuah kertas beraksara kanji yang berfungsi meledakkan sesuatu. Seperti halnya sebuah granat. Setelah selesai memasang explosive seal pada kunai, Naruto melemparkannya dengan cepat ke depan bandit bandit yang kurang fokus berjaga di gerbang.

WUSH

WUSH

STAB

STAB

Setelah menancap di tanah, kertas peledak itu terbakar dengan sendirinya layaknya sumbu petasan.

DHUARR

DHUARR

Lima sampai tujuh bandit tewas ditempat karena ledakan berintensitas medium tadi. Bandit yang berada dalam benteng langsung berteriak memberitahu tentang serangan musuh. Maka dari itu, gerbang benteng dibuka dan memuntahkan puluhan pasukan bandit yang beragam, mulai dari yang bertubuh raksasa, telanjang dada, berperlengkapan lengkap, hingga yang cungkring.

HOAAAA!

Teriakan para pejuang menggema di sekitar benteng tersebut. Naruto mengkomando para archer dengan mengangkat tangan ke atas.

"Sekarang Archer!"

SREK

SREK

WUSH

WUSH

WUSH

WUSH

Ratusan anak panah melesat keatas dari pepohonan bambu menuju pasukan bandit yang tengah berlari ke arah 90 knight yang jaraknya masih lumayan jauh. Namun, 12-15 dari mereka tumbang karena terkena ratusan anak panah, yah salah mereka juga sih yang tidak membawa tameng seperti bandit-bandit lainnya.

"Maju! Hunus pedang kalian!"

HOAAAA!

Komando dari Pemimpin Takegakure disambut histeris 90 knight yang maju ke garis depan.

DHUAR

TRANK

JLEB

OHOKK!

DHUAR

TRANK

TRANK

JLEB

CRASH

...

Itulah 'melodi' yang dihasilkan ketik kedua kubu saling berbenturan. Darah bercipratan dimana-mana, daging yang sobek, pedang yang saling beradu, mulut yang memuntahkan darah, serta sebuah kepala penuh darah menggelinding di tanah yang sempat ditendang-tendang oleh pasukan kedua kubu layaknya pertandingan sepak bola yang berujung rusuh.

Sasuke side.

 **[Katon : Housenka no Jutsu]**

WUSH

BLARRRH

Sasuke menggembungkan pipinya dan menyemburkan 8 peluru api ke arah 5 bandit yang mencoba menyerangnya, alhasil mereka menjadi gosong sebelum melebur menjadi butiran cahaya.

SREK

SREK

WUSH

WUSH

WUSH

Tiba-tiba 6 anak panah yang berasal dari 2 menara melesat padanya. Sasuke dengan sigap melakukan gerakan dodge berupa sideflip ke kiri. Dalam slow motion, masih pada posisi terbalik, tangannya segera merapal handseal seraya menggembungkan pipi.

 **[Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu]**

WUSH

BLARRH

DHUARR

Sebuah bola api raksasa dimuntahkan Sasuke kearah 2 menara archer yang berdiri berhimpitan. Empat archer yang berada di 2 menara archer itu, langsung melompat turun sebelum 'tempat nongkrong' mereka hangus dan hancur berkeping-keping. Naas, sebelum kaki mereka menyentuh tanah, Sasuke yang telah mendarat dengan tangan kiri langsung melemparkan 4 kunai yang dialiri petir ke arah mereka, sehingga mereka terkena stun dan Sasuke langsung menghabisinya.

Sakura Side.

 **"[SHANNAROOO!]"**

BHUAGGH

DHUARR

Sakura mendaratkan bogem penuh chakra ke perut salah satu bandit yang bertubuh besar, alhasil bandit besar itu menjadi kritis setelah HP nya tersisa 15%.

"ORAAA!" satu bandit besar lainnya berlari membawa bogem ke arah Sakura yang masih melakukan reload untuk pukulan chakranya tadi.

WUSH

DUUUM

Pukulan bandit besar hanya mengenai tanah karena Sakura dengan cepat melakukan shunshin ke belakang, tepatnya di atas punggung bandit itu.

"Kau terlalu lambat, untuk menghadapi Shinobi Konoha bandit gajah!. Rasakan ini, [SHANNAROOO!]"

BUAGGH

DHUARR

KRETEK

KRTEK

Strike! Bogem chakra Sakura tepat mengenai punggung bandit gajah itu dan sesuatu seperti tulang berbunyi, bayangkan saja sebuah kamera X-Ray memperlihatkan tulang punggung yang retak.

"Sha! Siapa lagi berikutnya!?" Sakura melakukan kebiasaannya, yaitu mengeratkan kembali sarung tangannya yang mulai kendor. Para bandit yang berada di sekitar Sakura mengambil langkah mundur beberapa langkah. Ya mereka berkeringat dingin, sekaligus takut.

Naruto Side.

Kini Naruto berdiri di hadapan 19 bandit yang memegang tombak dan pedang. Salah satu dari mereka mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah Naruto yang hanya menyengir.

"Menyerahlah bocah, kau tidak akan menang melawan kami. Kau hanya sendiri, kami ber-19. Ha ha ha, menyerahlah!" ujar bandit dengan remeh.

"Hm, siapa bilang aku akan menyerah pada kalian. Kalian menang jumlah, tapi bukan berarti aku akan kalah," Naruto merapal handseal yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

 **[Kage Bunshin no Jutsu]**

POFTH

POFTH

POFTH

POFTH

POFTH

POFTH

Dua puluh replika Naruto muncul dalam kepulan asap putih. Para bandit yang melihat itu membelalakan matanya terkejut. Naruto semakin menambah cengirannya.

"Hehehe, sekarang 20 melawan 19. Bagaimana Hm?

"..." para bandit terdiam.

"Saa, Ikuze!" setelah komando dari boss, puluhan bunshin Naruto mulai menerjang para bandit yang juga mulai menyerang.

BHUAAGH

BRAKK

WUSH

OHOKK

TRANKK

KRTEK

BUAGH

POFTH

TRANK

WUSH

POFTH

POFTH

Naruto menyengir dengan lebar melihat 'Tawuran' di depannya. Akhirnya dari 19 bandit tinggal tersisa 5 saja, sementara bunshinnya tersisa 8.

"Hehehe, bagaimana sekarang?" ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

Ribenji and other side.

STRAK

WING

"Awas!, peluru catapult arah jam 1!" salah seorang knight menjerit memperingati 89 knight yang lain.

CRASHH

"Archer! Hancurkan batu itu!" Ribenji memberi komando pada para archer usai dirinya menebas salah satu bandit dengan Great Sword-nya. 15 archer yang berada di hutan bambu dan dahan pepohonan segera menarik busur panah mereka dan mengalirkan mana ke anak panah. Percikan-percikan petir menguar di sekitar mata anak panah mereka. Dengan fokus mereka membidik batu besar yang meluncur mengarah pada kerumunan yang sedang bertempur 30 meter di depan benteng.

BZIT

BZIT

BZIT

"Sekarang!"

 **[Thunder Arrow]**

BZIIIIITT

JDERR..

DHUARR

Panah petir itu dilepaskan para archer menuju batu yang masih melayang di angkasa, alhasil sebelum mendarat, batu itu hancur menjadi berkeping-keping kecil.

"Masalah catapult biar para archer yang mengurusnya! Kalian fokus saja melawan mereka!"

CRASH

Ribenji kembali mengkomando mereka setelah menebas bandit yang akan menyerangnya dari samping.

HOAAAAA!

Komando Ribenji disambut meriah dengan teriakan penuh semangat 84 knight-nya, kemana yang 6? Jawabannya mereka mati. Sementara pihak bandit kehilangan 11 dari 90 bandit.

STRAK

WING

WUSH

Catapult dari Benteng Bandit kembali beraksi dengan 2 batu besar. Para Knight kembali menjerit memberi peringatan.

"Dua peluru Catapult arah jam 1 dan jam 11!"

HOAAAA!

"Archer!"

 **[Thunder Arrow]**

BZIT

BZIT

JDEERR

DHUARR...

2 Batu besar tadi berhasil dihancurkan para archer yang berada di posisi belakang. Namun mereka terbelalak melihat 1 batu yang ukurannya lebih besar dari yang tadi. Para archer memerlukan waktu cooldown 30 detik untuk melakukan Thunder Arrow. Tiba tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka. Mereka mengarahkan pandangan pada asal suara itu.

 **[Fuuton : Kaze no Shuriken]**

 **[Kage Bunshin no Jutsu]**

POFTH

POFTH

POFTH

POFTH

"Sekarang!" ternyata Suara yang menginterupsi mereka adalah Naruto yang melempar sebuah Fuuma Shuriken yang terbuat dari angin, serta ia membuat 4 bunshin untuk 'melempar' dirinya dan Sakura secara akrobatik ke angkasa, lebih tepatnya ke arah batu besar yang tengah melayang jatuh.

KRAKK

KRAKK

CRASHH

Fuuma Shuriken angin Naruto berhasil membelah dua batu besar itu.

Setelah cukup dekat dengan 2 batu tadi, Sakura menyiapkan bogem chakranya dan Naruto merapal segel untuk melakukan jutsu anginnya.

 **[SHANNAROOOO!]**

 **[Fuuton : Reppoushou]**

BUAGGH

WING

WUSH

WING

Bogem chakra Sakura dan gelombang angin yang kuat dari telapak tangan Naruto berhasil mementalkan 2 batu yang tadi terbelah menuju Benteng Bandit.

DHUARR

DHUARR

Akhirnya 2 batu yang dipentalkan Naruto dan Sakura mengenai sisi atas kiri dan kanan Benteng, lebih tepatnya 2 Catapult yang kini hancur berkeping-keping.

Ribenji Side.

"Naruto-san! Sakura-san!" Ribenji melega melihat kedatangan 2 Shinobi ini secara heroik.

"Ribenji-san, aku telah menyelamatkan 30 tawanan, saat ini mereka tengah dituntun bunshin Naruto yang mengambil jalan memutar" lapor Sakura usai mendarat dengan selamat diikuti Naruto.

"Benarkah!? Arigatou Sakura-san, Naruto-san," Ribenji tak mampu menahan kegembiraannya mendengar laporan Sakura. Tapi Naruto segera menginterupsi.

"Terima kasihnya nanti saja, setelah 'tawuran' ini selesai," Naruto mengeratkan kembali sarung tangannya yang mulai kendor. Sakura mendengus melihat Naruto meniru kebiasannya, sementara Naruto hanya terkekeh.

TRANK

BUAGGH

WUSH

BRAKK

JLEB

OHOK

KRTEK

BUAGH

Alunan 'melodi' dari pertempuran kembali menggema dengan keras, tanpa aba-aba, Sakura dan Naruto langsung berlari ala Shinobi menuju pertempuran, Naruto segera mencabut White Steel Ninjato di tangan kanan serta Iron Dagger (satu pasangannya disimpan) di tangan kiri. Dengan pola tebas-tusuk-menghindar-tebas lagi, Naruto menghabisi 7-8 bandit disekitarnya. Sedangkan Sakura, emm seharusnya kalian sudah tahu.

 **[Raiton no Shuriken]**

Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menampakkan diri di pertempuran dengan melemparkan 10 shuriken petir. Hasilnya 10 bandit terkena stun dan langsung dihabisi Naruto dengan teknik Dual Bladenya. Naruto berdiri memunggungi Sasuke, demikian pula sebaliknya.

"Sasuke!"

"Hn!"

"Mengapa kau lama sekali?"

"Yah, 2 menara archer dan 3 giant bandit tadi membuatku sedikit kerepotan."

"Hm baiklah, saatnya Pembantaian!" Naruto mengaktifkan Ultimate Skill miliknya, Hi no Ishi. Sesaat kemudian Naruto merasakan staminanya bertambah berkali-kali lipat. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto melihat sebuah tombak di lempar menuju seorang knight Ribenji yang sibuk melawan bandit.

 **[Fuuton : Daitoppa]**

WUSH...

Naruto merapal segel dan membuat gelombang angin untuk mementalkan tombak itu.

"Daijoubuka?! Knight-san?!" tanya Naruto setengah berteriak karena suasana yang berisik.

"Daijoubu!, Arigatou sudah melindungiku Naruto-san."

"Hm! Perhatikan sekelilingmu! Jangan lengah!" Naruto merasakan chakranya terisi kembali tanpa melakukan segel reload chakra. Skill Hi no Ishi ini benar-benar menakjubkan!.

"Hai'!"

SZAT

Naruto melesat cepat dengan White Steel Ninjato dan Iron Dagger di masing-masing kedua tangan. Pokoknya setiap musuh yang ia temui ia habisi dengan ninjato maupun pisau belatinya.

TRANK

BUAGH

BRAK

JLEB

OHOK

WUSH

TRANK

BUAGH

CRASH

BRAK

WUSH

Naruto menyerang setiap bandit yang menghampirinya, dengan pola tebas-tusuk-menghindar-tebas lagi, Naruto berhasil menghabisi 10-12 bandit. Sementara Sasuke keasyikan membunuh setiap bandit yang ingin menyerangnya. Hingga sekawanan bandit berjumlah 13 orang menghadangnya. Tanpa aba-aba ia menancapkan Shiruba no Tsurugi di tanah lalu merapal segel.

 **[Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu]**

BLARRH...

Perut Sasuke mengecil, dada membesar, serta pipi menggembung. Sasuke menyemburkan bola api raksasa menuju 13 bandit. Dan akhirnya kalian tahu sendiri. Asyik memandangi aksi pembakaran massalnya, Sasuke tidak menyadari seorang bandit akan menebaskan pedangnya.

CRASHH

DING

 **Kamu Terluka. HP : -250**

DING

 **Kamu terkena Status Bleeding. HP : -10/ Sec.**

Sasuke terlambat merespon tebasan itu, ia belum sempat mencabut kembali Shiruba no Tsurugi. Ia menahan tebasan itu dengan lengan kirinya. Akibatnya ia terkena status Bleeding.

"Akhhh..!" Sasuke menjerit pelan menahan sakit di lengannya, yah walaupun kesakitannya hanya 10% jika di dunia nyata. Ia segera mencabut Shiruba no Tsurugi dan menusuk bandit itu tepat di jantung. Dan melebur menjadi butiran cahaya.

"Akhh..!" Sasuke jatuh terduduk memegangi lengannya.

"Sasuke-kun! Daijoubuka?!" Sakura tiba-tiba berlari menuju Sasuke yang tengah menahan sakit. Ia berjongkok dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di luka Sasuke.

WUFF

WUFF

WUFF

Pendar berwarna hijau menguar dari tangan Sakura. Itu adalah kemampuan spesial Iryou-nin atau Ninja Medis. Mereka mampu mengobati luka seperti yang dialami Sasuke. Namun Ninja Medis tidak bisa menyembuhkan sesuatu yang terlanjur sakit, yaitu 'Sakit Hati'.

DING

Status Bleeding berhenti.

"Hn, Arigatou Sakura," Sasuke agak baikan setelah Sakura menyembuhkan lukanya.

"Berhati-hatilah, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn," Sasuke hanya menjawabnya dengan trademark miliknya. Matanya terpejam menambah fokus dirinya.

SRING

Saat matanya terbuka, ia telah memasuki Sharingan 3 tomoe. Dengan seringainya, ia melesat membunuh setiap bandit yang akan menyerangnya

CRASH

CRASH

JLEB

TRANK

BUAGH

OHOK

CRASH

.

.

.

HOAAAAAA!

Teriakan penuh semangat moral kembali menggema saat Pasukan Ribenji berhasil membantai Pasukan Bandit, meskipun saat ini jumlah pasukan mereka tinggal 67 orang. Kini seluruh pasukan telah maju ke depan Benteng. Bagaimana dengan tawanannya?, mereka telah diamankan dan dikawal 15 orang archer, sementara 15 lainnya pergi mengikuti Ribenji dan 67 knight yang tersisa.

BZIIT

BZIIT

 **[Thunder Arrow]**

 **[Thunder Arrow]**

JDEER

JDEER

DHUAR

DHUAR

Dua archer mengaktifkan skill mereka untuk membunuh bandit archer yang masih bertahan di atas Benteng.

BRAK

BRAK

BRAK

BRAK

Beberapa Knight yang bertubuh besar mencoba membuka gerbang yang terbuat dari kayu. Meskipun terbuat dari kayu, namun gerbang ini sangatlah kuat. Sakura maju ke depan gerbang lalu berteriak.

"Sha! Minggirlah Knight-san! Biar aku yang menghancurkan gerbang ini!" Sakura kembali mengeratkan sarung tangannya yang mulai kendor. Para knight itu mengangguk lalu mundur ke belakang.

TAK

TAK

Sakura mengadu kepalan dan telapak tangannya setelah mengeratkan sarung tangannya. Posisi kuda-kuda dengan kaki kiri di depan dan kaki kanan di belakang. Tangan kanannya mengepal keras tanda ia sedang mengumpulkan chakra. Kaki kirinya ia tekuk sedikit, lalu.

 **[SHANNAROOOO!]**

BRAKK

KRAAK

KRAAK

DHUARR

Ia mendaratkan bogem super kuatnya ke gerbang hingga membuat gerbangnya retak hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Pasukan yang tersisa hanya melongo lebar, bahkan pedang yang mereka genggam juga terjatuh. Sementara Ribenji, Naruto, dan Sasuke emm, seharusnya kalian bisa tahu.

"Hosh... Hosh... Hosh, ini belum seberapa!" Sakura mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

"Arigatou Sakura-san! Saa minna, Ike!" Ribenji maju masuk ke dalam bersama seluruh pasukannya yang tersisa. Sesampainya di dalam, para Knight langsung membuat pertahanan dengan perisai di depan Ribenji, para archer bersiaga di sisi kiri dan kanan. Mata mereka semua celingak-celinguk mencari sesuatu. Mereka mencari kalau saja ada bandit yang tersisa. Namun yang mereka lihat saat ini, Benteng ini benar-benar sepi. Akan tetapi, Ribenji melihat seseorang di depannya dalam jarak 100 meter. Dari postur tubuhnya, adalah seorang pria yang mengenakan armor putih mengkilap yang diperkirakan terbuat dari adamantin, kepalanya ditutupi helm senada dengan warna armornya, tapi terlihat sehelai rambut berwarna merah gelap. Serta menggenggam sebuah Great Sword berwarna hitam di tangan kanan dan perisai yang sewarna dengan armornya.

"Archer! Satu orang musuh arah jam 12!" salah satu knight memerintahkan archer untuk menembak pria di depan mereka.

WUFF

WUFF

 **[Flame Arrow]**

WUSH...

"H-hei, matte!" Ribenji terlambat merespon. Lesatan panah api telah dilepaskan para archer mengarah pada pria berarmor adamantin di depan mereka.

DHUARR

DHUARR

DHUARR

Panah api yang dilepaskan archer terlanjur meledak pada pria berarmor di depan mereka. Mereka melebarkan mata ketika sebuah suara menginterupsi, dan itu berasal dari sumber ledakan.

"Harusnya kalian dengarkan perintahku dulu sebelum bertindak!, kalian paham!" Ribenji menasihati pasukannya dengan kesal. Ia penasaran dengan pria berarmor di depan mereka. Setelah kepulan asap hasil ledakan tadi mulai memudar, nampak si pria berarmor yang menjadi sasaran nampak baik-baik saja. Mereka semua termasuk Trio Shinobi Konoha terbelalak melihatnya. Mereka mulai berpikir siapa sebenarnya pria berarmor ini, apakah dia adalah pemimpin para bandit yang 2 jam yang lalu mereka habisi?.

"Huh, apakah ini sambutan tamu kepada tuan rumah?" pria itu mulai berbicara sembari membersihkan debu dari armornya

"Hm, seharusnya kau harus mengajari anak buahmu tentang etika bertamu ke rumah orang, ne Ribenji!" lanjut pria itu. Ribenji terbelalak mendengar pria ini mengetahui namanya. Siapa sebenarnya orang ini? Itulah yang ada di benak Ribenji saat ini.

"Aku tak peduli soal itu, siapa sebenarnya kau?"

"Aku? 'Aku Bukanlah Siapa-Siapa'," jawab si pria misterius.

"Jangan bercanda kau! Dia adalah author yang menulis cerita ini!. Tidak mungkin kau adalah dia!" bentak Ribenji dengan mengacungkan Great Sword merahnya ke arah pria misterius, sementara yang diacungi pedang hanya tertawa.

"Ha... Ha... Ha... Ha... Ayolah Ribenji. Aku hanya bercanda. Ha... ha... ha... ha... Dari dulu hingga sekarang sifat mudah ditipu-mu masih melekat ya? Ha... ha... ha... ha...," ucapnya sembari tertawa keras. Ribenji melebarkan matanya mendengar kalimat terakhir dari pria di depannya. Sekelebat memori tentang anak bersurai merah gelap terlintas di memorinya. Dirinya dan anak berambut merah itu tengah duduk santai di tepi sungai sambil mengobrol ringan, hingga si anak berambut merah mengatakan hal yang sama seperti yang dikatakan pria misterius di depannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mini Flashback**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tahu Ribenji, aku sudah bisa menggunakan pedang lho!" ucap si rambut merah sedikit berbangga diri. Sementara Ribenji kecil memandang takjub pada si rambut merah sekaligus iri.

"Hontoni?! Sugoi ne! Aku iri padamu," Ribenji kecil memandang takjub plus iri padanya.

"Pffttt... Hahahahahaha."

BRUUKH...

Si rambut merah tertawa terbahak-bahak sembari memegangi perutnya hingga tubuhnya jatuh telentang. Sementara Ribenji kecil memandangi temannya itu dengan heran.

"Ada apa Kosuke? Ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?" tanya Ribenji menunjuk mulutnya. Si rambut merah a.K.a Kosuke, akhirnya berhenti tertawa meskipun dirinya masih terkikik pelan.

"Kau ini, tentu saja! Kita ini baru 8 tahun, mana mungkin sudah jago memainkan pedang? Apa bedanya dengan anak bau kencur yang udah jago tawuran? Hahaha Ribenji, ternyata sifat mudah ditipu-mu itu... Hahaha..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mini Flashback End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ka-kau?! Omae m-masaka!?" Ribenji menerka-nerka siapa sebenarnya pria misterius ini. Hingga akhirnya ia angkat bicara.

"Ya, tebakanmu benar. Aku adalah teman lamamu, Kosuke. Tapi nama Kosuke sudah lama mati sejak kakek bau tanah itu menolak perjodohanku dengan cucunya," Kosuke teringat tentang memori dimana Kakek Iou menolak dirinya untuk berjodoh dengan cucu Kakek Iou.

Sakit Hati.

Marah, murka.

Kecewa.

Itulah yang Kosuke rasakan saat itu, tiga kata itu masih terkekang dalam hatinya. Sehingga membuat ia keluar dari Takegakure, mengumpulkan para bandit untuk dijadikan anak buahnya, kemudian mengirim anak buahnya untuk membunuh Kakek Iou.

"Sekarang, nama Kosuke telah berganti menjadi...," Kosuke menghunus Great Sword hitamnya yang kelam.

TAP

TAP

TAP

TAP

TAP

Ribenji juga menghunus Great Sword merahnya sembari berlari kencang, begitu pula dengan Kosuke.

TRANKKK...

"... menjadi 'Akage'!" dentingan Great Sword merah dan hitam terus beradu. Ribenji terkejut luar biasa mendengarnya. Teman lamanya ternyata adalah bos bandit dalang dari penculikan penduduk Takegakure dan pembunuhan ayahnya.

BRAKKH..

"Arkkhh...!" Ribenji terpental beberapa meter ke belakang akibat sebuah tendangan yang bersarang di pinggangnya.

"Ribenji-sama!"

"Ribenji! Teme...!" Naruto bersama pasukan Ribenji mencoba maju untuk membantu, namun Ribenji berkata lain.

"Tidak usah Naruto-san! Ini adalah urusanku dengan Kosuke! Aku tidak ingin membebanimu karena masalahku," Ribenji mulai bangkit.

"D-demo..."

"Tidak apa Naruto-san. Aku yakin pasti bisa menyelesaikannya," raut wajah Ribenji memancarkan keyakinan yang dipenuhi tekad yang membara. Ribenji memasang kuda-kuda dengan posisi seperti Sakura saat akan menghancurkan gerbang, kedua kakinya ditekuk. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat Great Sword merah yang diposisikan di samping kepala. Ribenji mengalirkan mana ke pedangnya, aura-aura merah gelap menguar di bilah pedangnya. Kemudian tangannya melakukan gerakan menusuk ke depan.

 **[Hell Dragon]**

Akage tak mau kalah, ia juga membuat kuda-kuda seperti Ribenji dan gerakan menusuknya.

 **[Laser Beam]**

DHUARRRR

BOOOM...

Ledakan yang dahsyat tercipta ketika 2 serangan berintensitas tingi mampu membuat kerusakan parah pada benteng yang sekarang lebih mirip 'kapal pecah'. Angin bergejolak kencang. Para knight berusaha mempertahankan perisai mereka agar tetap kokoh untuk melindungi dari angin yang semakin kencang.

TRANK

TRANK

BRAKKH

BUAGGH

TRANK

Ribenji dan Kosuke kembali berbenturan pedang dan pukulan. Setelah itu melompat mundur menjaga jarak.

TAP

TAP

TAP

TAP

Ribenji berlari cepat dengan menyiapkan sabetan menyilang. Begitu pula dengan Kosuke.

"Kosukeeeeeee!"

"Ribenjiiiii!"

Kosuke lebih dahulu menyabetkan pedangnya secara menyilang. Namun Ribenji malah menyeringai, Ribenji mengelak dengan memiringkan tubuhnya ke kanan, hingga membiarkan tubuh Kosuke melintas di depannya. Saat setengah tubuh Kosuke melewatinya, ia mengayunkan Great Sword merahnya dengan kuat.

TRANKK

KRAAK

KRAAK

PYARR

Entah Kosuke beruntung atau tidak. Tebasan Ribenji hanya mengenai perisai Kosuke, tapi perisai Kosuke retak dan hancur menjadi serpihan.

BUAGGH

"Nani! Ughh!...," Kosuke terkejut, namun wajah terkejut itu tergantikan dengan raut wajah menahan sakit akibat sebuah bogem yang bersarang di punggungnya.

BRUK

Kosuke mendarat di tanah dengan telentang. Raut wajahnya masih menggambarkan wajah pesakitan.

"Ugh, kau semakin hebat Ribenji."

"Justru kau yang semakin lemah Kosuke."

"Lemah huh? Dalam kamus hidupku, kata 'Lemah' itu sama sekali tidak tertulis," Kosuke mencoba bangkit. Dengan cepat, ia membuat gerakan tiba-tiba dengan cekatan mengambil pedangnya dan langsung menyabetkannya.

TWUNG

WUSH

WUSH

WUSH

STAB

Sabetan Kosuke gagal karena Ribenji lebih dahulu mementalkan pedangnya hingga menancap di tanah, kini Kosuke tak lagi mempunyai senjata.

SRING

"Lebih baik kau menyerah, dan biarkan aku membawamu ke Takegakure," Ribenji mengacungkan ujung pedangnya 5 centi dari hidung Kosuke.

"Wo-wow wow, singkirkan pedangmu Ribenji. Santai saja." Kosuke mencoba bangkit, lagi-lagi ia membuat gerakan tiba tiba yaitu tendangan ke arah pinggang.

BRAKK

TEP

Tendangan itu berhasil di tahan Ribenji dengan menangkapnya. Mendapat kesempatan bagus, Ribenji memutar tubuhnya hingga Kosuke juga ikut terputar.

"Haaaa!"

WING

BRUKKH

Ribenji melempar tubuh Kosuke hingga menabrak dinding benteng kayu.

TAP

TAP

TAP

TAP

Ribenji kembali menyerang dengan menyiapkan bogem penuh mana sembari berlari.

BRAKKKH...

Kosuke menangkis bogem itu dengan menyilangkan kedua lengannya, tak lupa melapisinya dengan mana untuk mengurangi damage.

BUAGH

"Ughh!" Ribenji mundur beberapa langkah karena pukulan Kosuke yang bersarang di pipinya.

BRUAKKH

Ribenji kembali terpental akibat tendangan lurus yang mengarah ke perutnya. Kosuke mengusap darah yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Wow, kau tahu Ribenji? Tadi itu cukup sakit, ohok... ohok."

"Jika tadi kau merasakan 'cukup sakit', maka sekarang kau akan merasakan 'sangat sakit'."

TAK

TAK

TAK

Ribenji mengadukan telapak tangan dan kepalannya. Ia kembali membuat posisi kuda-kuda, demikian pula Kosuke.

"Haaaa!" Ribenji membuka serangan dengan left roundhouse kick namun ditangkis menggunakan tangan kiri. Kosuke melancarkan jab ke wajah Ribenji. Ribenji mengelak ke samping lalu menendang pinggang Kosuke. Kosuke terlambat merespon hingga pinggangnya menjadi sasaran, akibatnya ia menjadi lengah. Ribenji langsung menarik kepala Kosuke dan menghantamkannya ke lututnya dengan keras.

BRAKKK...

Kosuke terhuyung-huyung ke atas setelah hantaman lutut. Ribenji tanpa aba-aba langsung menendang Kosuke dengan tendangan lurus ala pendekar Shaolin - kalian tahu kan?

BRAAKHH

Kosuke lagi-lagi harus merelakan tubuhnya menabrak dinding benteng. Namun ia segera bangkit dan kembali mencoba mendaratkan pukulan-pukulan tapi tidak ada satupun yang kena.

BUAGH

Ribenji meng-uppercut dagu Kosuke dengan telak. Kosuke semakin terpuruk, statusnya mulai memasuki 'Broken'.

"Menyerahlah dan biarkan aku menangkapmu, Kosukeee!"

BRAKKH

Strike!, pukulan telak itu sukses mengenai pipi kanan Kosuke, membuat ia jatuh tersungkur di depan Ribenji. Ribenji menatap datar Kosuke yang berada di bawahnya.

"Are?, sudah berhenti ya?" gumam Ribenji melihat 'mantan' temannya ini tak lagi melawan. Ia menatap jauh ke belakang ke arah pasukannya. Tangannya mengisyaratkan meminta sesuatu.

WUSH

Salah satu knight melemparkan seikat tali tambang yang entah didapat darimana kepada Ribenji. Dengan cekatan ia mengikat kedua tangan Kosuke. Setelah itu, rombongan pasukan Ribenji keluar dari benteng untuk kembali ke Takegakure.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Devil Kingdom

Satan City/Lilith.

Yah, beralih scene ke kerajaan yang semua pemandangannya didominasi warna merah gelap dan hitam. Nampak sebuah apartemen yang berada di salah satu sudut Kota Lilith. Yah dengan luas 15X10 meter, lumayan untuk 2 orang. Tapi apartemen ini dihuni oleh 1 orang saja. Dia adalah pemuda iblis bermata biru es, rambut merah gelap model spike, tubuh atletis, serta 2 guratan halus di masing-masing pipi. Ya, dia adalah Menma 'Phoenix' yang 1 jam yang lalu baru saja bergabung dengan klan Phoenix. Mengapa? Karena Klan Phoenix sangat tertarik dengan kekuatan api dan lahar milik Menma yang juga menjadi ciri khas mereka. Menma memilih bergabung dengan klan ini? Karena klan memberikan resist. Api sebanyak 1% setiap kenaikan 1 Level, lalu memiliki regenerasi yang tinggi, serta dapat men-summon burung Phoenix sebagai pet. Itu artinya jackpot! Menma mendapat 2 pet yang kuat, Blaze Blazkos, The Superior Dragon, dan Phoenix. Tapi Menma belum membuka Pet Card miliknya. Nah sekarang ia akan membukanya.

 **Nama : Menma 'Phoenix**

 **Ras : Iblis**

 **Profesi : Knight**

 **Level : 45**

 **Afiliasi : Devil Kingdom**

 **Pet/ Partner : Blaze**

 **Fame : 6000**

 **Gelar : - The Strongest Newbie**

 **\- PK Slayer**

 **HP : 4300**

 **MP : 2100**

 **ATK : 1239**

 **DEF : 724**

 **VIT : 108**

 **DEX : 98**

 **INT : 120**

 **MEN : 102**

 **Magic Power : High C Rank, Mid B Rank.**

 **Ilussions : D Rank.**

 **Resist. : Api 45%**

 **Normal Skill**

 **Flight**

 **Magic Bullet**

 **Special Skill**

 **Dragon Blaze Mode**

 **.Blaze Smasher**

 **.Blazing Helix-Starblade**

 **.Lava Move**

 **.Lava Wave**

 **.Phantom Dive.**

 **Ultimate Skill**

 **Weapon / Inventory**

 **. Blazing Blade**

 **. Blaze Armor**

 **. Newbie Uniform**

 **. Small HP Potion 35x**

 **. Medium HP Potion 8x**

 **. Big HP Potion 3x**

 **. Small MP Potion 43x**

 **. Medium MP Potion 12x**

 **. Big MP Potion 5x**

 **. Flaming Rock 5x (Pet Food)**

 **. Flaming Grass 9x (Pet Food)**

 **. Flaming Fruit 18x ( Pet Food)**

 **. Flaming Candy 7x**

 **. Flaming Lollipop 13x**

 **. Flaming Tea 19x**

 **. Pet Card 1x**

"Use : Pet Card," gumam Menma kala melihat Pet Card berada di slot terbawah.

DING

 **Apakah kamu akan membuka item ini?**

"Yes."

DING

 **Selamat!, kamu mendapatkan Legend Pet : Black Phoenix.**

Black Phoenix adalah salah satu burung legenda klan Phoenix. Ciri ciri Black Phoenix adalah bulu kepala, sayap serta ekor terus memancarkan energi api yang kuat. Sementara bulu bagian punggung, perut, dan kaki berwarna hitam kelam. 1 ekor Black Phoenix setara dengan 5 ekor Phoenix biasa.

W-O-W = WOW! Itulah kata yang terlintas di benaknya. Apakah ini semacam keberuntungan pemula? Menma tak kuasa menahan gembira kala membaca keterangan terakhir. 1 ekor Phoenix biasa setara dengan player Lv. 20-an, sementara Black Phoenix setara dengan 5 ekor Phoenix biasa, artinya Black Phoenix setara dengan player Lv. 100-an!. Itupun Petnya baru Level 1!

 **Nama : Black Phoenix**

 **Level : 1**

 **Status : Legend**

 **HP : 10.000**

 **MP : 5.000**

 **ATK : 500**

 **DEF : 250**

 **SPD : 300**

 **DEX : 150**

 **INT : 120**

 **Skill**

 **Phoenix Smasher**

 **Furious Claw**

Menma melongo lebar melihat stat dari Black Phoenix yang 'Keterlaluan'. Ia mencoba membandingkan dengan Blaze.

 **Nama : Blaze**

 **Level : 2**

 **Status : Special Rare**

 **HP : 11000**

 **MP : 6500**

 **ATK : 675**

 **DEF : 390**

 **SPD : 285**

 **DEX : 110**

 **INT : 95**

Menma menyeringai lebar melihatnya. Bagaimana tidak dengan kedua pet-nya ini, dia bahkan bisa mengimbangi player Lv.200-an. Namun ia berencana menyembunyikan kekuatannya terlebih dahulu, jika mungkin Levelnya 100 ke atas, barulah ia akan menampakkan 2 pet 'Gila' ini secara langsung untuk mengawalnya dalam perjalanan. Hmm, Superior Dragon dan Legend Bird. Kolaborasi yang bagus.

TOK

TOK

TOK

Pintu apartemen Menma diketuk dari luar. Menma menghela nafas dengan kesal karena kesenangannya diganggu. Dengan malasnya ia menuju pintu dan membukanya. Yang ia lihat adalah seorang pengawal istana dengan armor crymson yang memiliki logo lingkaran sihir klan Gremory.

"Apa?" tanya Menma dengan malasnya.

"Apa kau yang bernama Menma?" tanya pengawal itu.

"Ya, aku sendiri. Memangnya ada apa?" jawab Menma dengan malasnya (Lagi).

"Kau dipanggil oleh Sirzech-sama di Gremory Mansion."

'Ck, merepotkan dasar Maou Tomat sialan,' umpatnya dengan begitu kesal.

"Ck, baiklah. Nanti aku menyusul."

GUBRAK

Karena tingkat kekesalannya yang mencapai batas. Menma dengan tanpa dosa menutup pintu apartemennya dengan kasar hingga berbunyi keras. 'Mengapa Maou Tomat sialan itu memanggilku? Apa ini ada urusannya dengan adiknya? Ugh jika aku tidak bisa keluar dari sana, aku akan men-summon mereka berdua (Blaze dan Black Phoenix) untuk memporak-porandakan Mansionnya, awas Maou Tomat sialan, yang bejat nan cabul.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Takegakure.

"Arigatou Naruto-san, Sasuke-san, Sakura-san. Karena telah membantu kami menyelamatkan penduduk dan menangkap pelaku pembunuhan Otou-sama. Sekali lagi Arigatou!" Ribenji memimpin rakyat Takegakure untuk ber-ojigi massal tanda penghormatan sebagai tanda terima kasih kepada Naruto cs.

"Ah sudahlah, itu belum seberapa dattebayou. Kami hanya membantu sedikit kok! Ahahahaha," Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

DING

 **Kamu telah membantu Takegakure sampai selesai. Quest selesai.**

 **Hadiah atas kemenangan yang menakjubkan.**

 **15000 Ryo**

 **Exp. 1000%**

 **Fame 10000**

 **Bonus stat**

 **ATK 720 930**

 **DEF 249 459**

 **VIT 48 103**

 **DEX 62 111**

 **INT 79 120**

 **MEN 63 112**

 **LEVEL UP.**

 **[Lv. 13 Lv. 40]**

'Yes! Langsung naik Level 40!' batin Naruto gembira.

'Sha! Naik Level 37.'

'Hn, Level 38.'

Setelah acara batin-membatin tadi, Sakura mengucapkan terima kasih dan pamit pulang.

"Arigatou minna untuk kerja samanya dalam misi kami. Kapan-kapan kami akan berkunjung. Sayonaraa~," Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura mulai berjalan kembali ke Desa mereka, Konohagakure.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Konohagakure.

Kantor Hokage.

"Lapor Hokage-sama, tim yang terdiri dari Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura telah menyelesaikan misi di Takegakure. Berdasarkan penilaian klien, misi ini sukses dengan predikat 'Sangat Memuaskan'. Laporan Selesai," Sakura melapor tentang kesuksesan misi pertama mereka.

"Benarkah?! Baru kali ini aku mendengar keberhasilan misi dengan predikat seperti itu. Hmm, aku sudah percaya dengan kekuatan kalian. Maka dari itu, besok pagi datanglah kemari, aku akan memberikan kalian misi Rank B. Oh iya ini hadiah kelulusan kalian," Tsunade meletakkan 3 buah hitai ate Konoha dimejanya.

"Ini... Arigatou Hokage-sama!" Ketiganya berojigi massal kepada Tsunade yang kini hanya smile face.

"Mulai sekarang, aku akan memberi nama tim kalian yaitu, Tim 7. Besok kalian juga akan dibimbing oleh seoran 'Sensei' dalam melaksanakan misi besok. Pulang dan istirahatlah, persiapkan tenaga untuk besok!"

"Hai', Arigato Hokage-sama."

Log Out.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Oh iya saya lupa meng-update stat milik Naruto (Sesuai janji, saya akan mengganti beberapa dan mengganti beberapa basic stat).**

 **Gimana Chapter kali ini? Membosankan?**

 **Saya hanya membalas review lewat PM. Jadi Review sebanyak-banyaknya, karena review kalian akan sangat berguna untuk fic ini nantinya.**

 **Aku Bukanlah Siapa-Siapa.**

 **Keluar.**


	5. Menma vs Sirzech

**Disc:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD: Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Four Kingdom Online**

 **By Aku Bukan Siapa-siapa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5. Menma vs Sirzech**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto kembali ke dunia nyata setelah fungsi 5 indra dan kesadarannya kembali ke tubuhnya. Ia menatap jam yang menunjukkan pukul 13.04. Bangun untuk mencuci muka dan turun ke lantai bawah. Hmm, Menma dan Naruko belum Log out rupanya. Untuk menghilangkan bosan, ia mengambil remote untuk menyalakan TV Flat Screen 32 Inci yang berada di depannya saat ini. Mencari Channel yang menyiarkan tentang FKO, yaitu FKOTv. Hingga akhirnya ia melihat di tv yaitu seorang pria berambut putih spike kira-kira berumur 24 tahun bersama seorang wanita berambut merah sepunggung berusia sekitar

22 tahun. Mereka berada di dalam sebuah studio dengan Layar LED raksasa di belakang mereka yang menggambarkan peta wilayah 4 kerajaan. Human Kingdom yang berbentuk segilima di utara, Devil Kingdom di timur, Fallen Angel Kingdom di selatan, dan Angel Kingdom di barat. Sementara wilayah di tengah 4 kerajaan adalah wilayah netral. Wilayah itu adalah wilayah yang seluruhnya selalu turun salju. Yang bernama Tetsu no Kuni. Negara ini tidak memihak 4 kerajaan utama.

Ya seperti penjelasan di atas. Negara ini adalah negara yang netral.

"Yo, kembali berjumpa bersama saya si putih Shiromaru dan rekan saya..."

"Si merah cantik, Akagane. Dalam acara kesayangan seluruh pencinta Four Kingdom Online..."

"Unbeatable, Kalahkan Yang Tak Bisa Kau Kalahkan," ucap kedua host ini secara bersamaan dibarengi slogan acara ini. Naruto fokus menatap monitor. Sementara host sibuk basa-basi hingga akhirnya mulai memasuki topik.

"Ya Akagane, kira-kira apa trending topic kita dalam minggu ini?"

"Ya, trending topic kita minggu ini adalah. Pertarungan antara salah satu Three Superior Dragon melawan salah satu Two Heavenly Dragon. Kejadiannya terjadi di kawasan Devil Forest di wilayah Devil Kingdom"

"Sugoi ne!, bagaimana pertarungannya? Siapa yang menang?"

"Ya, ya sabarlah Shiro. Nah bagi yang tidak sabar melihat pertarungannya, saksikan tayangan berikut! Ini dia..."

"Wooow! Pertarungan yang hebat! Sang Naga Lahar, Blaze Blazkos mampu mengimbangi kekuatan yang belum sempurna dari Balance Breaker Scale Mail milik Sekiryuutei! Namun yang membuat kita penasaran, siapakah yang memiliki Blaze Blazkos? Yang katanya mewarisi kekuatan sejati leluhur klan naga Blazkos yaitu Blazca?" Shiromaru berpose berpikir memegang dagu.

"Sayang sekali Shiro, Nano Camera milik FKOTv tidak sempat merekam tentang siapa pemilik Blaze Blazkos. Tapi pastinya, dia adalah orang yang sangat kuat karena berhasil menjinakkan Naga klan Blazkos yang tidak mengenal kompromi."

"Hm, kau benar, kita tinggalkan tentang Blaze vs Ddraig. Sekarang, kita menuju trending topic kedua yaitu..."

Acara Unbeatable akhirnya selesai selama 1 jam. Naruto jadi penasaran siapa yang berhasil menjinakkan Blaze.

TING

TONG

TING

TONG

TELOLET

TELOLET

TELOLET

Namun ia singkirkan rasa penasaran itu karena bel telolet rumahnya berbunyi. Bagaimana rumahnya memiliki bel yang seharusnya dimiliki angkutan Bus di Indonesia? Anggap saja ia memesannya dari sana.

"Are? K-Kakashi-Sensei!?" Naruto terkejut setelah membuka pintu. Ternyata yang datang adalah Guru les privat sekaligus tangan kanan ayahnya, Hatake Kakashi. Usianya baru 25 tahun. Ciri-cirinya yaitu rambut perak yang melawan gravitasi, selalu memakai masker, serta sehelai rambut yang menutupi bekas luka mata kirinya. Dia adalah guru les privat Naruto dalam bidang study Ekonomi.

"Yo, Naruto. Bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah lama tidak aku tidak berkunjung kemari, mungkin sekitar 4 minggu yang lalu," sapa Kakashi dengan mengangkat tangan kanan.

"Ya aku baik-baik saja. Silahkan masuk Kakashi-sensei," Jawab Naruto seraya membukakan pintu lebih lebar.

"Hmm, rumah ini tidak pernah berubah ya?" komen Kakashi saat melihat interior rumah Naruto yang menurutnya tak ada perubahan.

"Hmm ya, Naruko-nee terlalu malas untuk menghias dan membeli furniture baru. Ditambah sekarang sedang liburan. Jadi waktunya ia pakai untuk bersantai," tambah Naruto mengiyakan pernyataan Kakashi. Kakashi memandang Naruto heran.

"Santai? Bersantai seperti apa yang kau maksud?" bukan jawaban yang Kakashi dapatkan. Ia melihat Naruto menunjuk ke belakang menggunakan jempol. Yang Naruto tunjuk adalah layar Tv yang masih menampilkan acara tentang FKO.

"FKO?! Jadi Naruko juga bermain FKO?" tanya Kakashi sedikit terkejut kala mengetahui saudari muridnya ini juga bermain game VRMMORPG terpopuler di tahun 2025 ini.

"Bukan cuma Nee-chan, aku dan Menma-nii juga bermain."

"Ehh! Kalian berdua juga?!" Kakashi tambah terkejut.

"Iya, memangnya ada apa Sensei. Apa sensei juga ikut bermain?"

"Eh, a-ano, i-itu. E-emm. I-iya. Aku juga ikut bermain," Kakashi sedikit gugup kala Naruto dengan cepat menebaknya.

"Haaah, sudah kuduga kau berkata seperti itu."

"Oh iya. Naruto, aku lupa ingin mengatakan ini," Kakashi nampak mulai serius. Naruto penasaran.

"Apa itu? Kau mau meminjam balkon rumahku untuk mengintip tetangga wanita mandi menggunakan teropong?" tuduh Naruto dengan membongkar salah satu kebiasaan bejat Kakashi. Kakashi langsung memalingkan wajah ke arah lain dengan muka yang memerah.

"A-ahaha, tentu saja bukan. Aku ingin menginap di sini. Mumpung sedang liburan," Kakashi kembali gugup. Sementara Naruto menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Huh, baiklah. Sensei boleh menginap di sini. Tapi jika aku mendapatimu melakukan kelakuan bejatmu itu. Kau akan kutendang keluar dengan jurus Sennen Goroshi."

Naruto menyeringai misterius seraya mengacungkan tangan kanan dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah teracung yang disatukan.

GLEK

'Nampaknya anak ini ingin balas dendam padaku waktu itu. Saat ia mengantuk kala aku menerangkan materi. Aku menjahilinya dengan jurus itu.'

"Kau bilang kau tadi ikut bermain FKO. Coba terangkan tentang chara-mu," pinta Naruto. Kakashi merespon dengan tatapan malas.

"Jangan sekarang. Aku terlalu malas untuk menjelaskannya. Lagipula aku lelah, aku mau istirahat dulu."

Kakashi beranjak masuk ke pintu kamar tamu yang berada di sebelah Tv.

'Apa-apaan itu, aku tuan rumah di sini. Dia seenaknya main nyelonong masuk.'

"Yo, Otouto!"

Asyik mengumpat dalam hati, Naruto diinterupsi sebuah suara laki-laki yang sangat ia kenal. Ia melihat sang kakak Menma menyapanya dengan nada bahagia dan ekspresi yang bahagia pula.

"Hm? Menma-nii. Baru Log out?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya begitulah," Menma menjawabnya dengan raut wajah yang masih bahagia.

"Kau kenapa Menma-nii? Ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini?" Naruto terheran dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya kala melihat ekspresi sang kakak.

"Ini gara-gara 'tomat'' itu," jawab Menma dengan penekanan pada kalimat terakhir. Tomat ya? Berarti Menma mempunyai masalah dengan sesuatu yang berwarna merah.

"Keluarga tomat? Maksudmu Klan Iblis Gremory? Klan iblis yang diberkahi kekuatan penghancur Power of Desruction?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan mereka Otouto."

"Memangnya Menma-nii ada masalah apa dengan mereka?"

Menma pun menceritakan tentang perburuannya di Devil Forest, diserang oleh Crimson Fury, hingga membuat 1/2 kawasan Devil Forest menjadi lautan lava karena pertarungan pet-nya melawan Balance Breaker Issei. Naruto terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa kakaknya ini merupakan majikan dari Superior Dragon, Blaze Blazkos. Yang barusan ia tonton pertarungannya di FKOTv.

"Bagaimana Menma-nii bisa mendapatkan Blaze?" tanya Naruto dengan takjub. Sebenarnya Naruto tidak perlu takjub, mengapa? Karena ia mempunyai partner yang ratusan kali lebih kuat dari Blaze, yaitu Kyuubi no Yoko. Kekuatan Kyuubi konon bisa disetarakan dengan Sang Naga Penjaga Celah Dimensi, Great Red.

"Aku menemukannya di kawasan Hell Valley, yang notabene dekat dengan rumah Blaze, Lava Mountain. Saat itu telurnya tersangkut di pohon."

"Oh, aku kira Menma-nii menjinakkannya"

Jawab Naruto karena perkiraanya salah. Menma hanya mengiyakan saja.

"Menurutku Menma-nii, yang salah adalah Crimson Fury itu. Mereka ingin menaklukkanmu dengan alasan ingin menjadikanmu sebagai peerage mereka."

"Tapi, salah Menma-nii juga karena tidak segera menghubungi Kesatuan Keamanan Devil Kingdom, gara-gara pertarunganmu dengan mereka, dungeon untuk para pemula menjadi rusak," lanjut Naruto.

"Hei, kau itu adikku. Mengapa kau tidak mendukung kakakmu? Lagipula pertarungan itu sudah tak bisa dihindari lagi, jadi dengan terpaksa aku melawan mereka," Menma tampak tidak terima adiknya tidak mendukungnya. Sementara yang diajak bicara hanya cengengesan tidak jelas.

"Hehehe, gomen gomen, aku kan tidak tahu kalau pertarungan tak bisa dihindari lagi," Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang. Ahh, kalian pasti tahu.

"Lalu, aku disuruh menghadap kakaknya yang merupakan seorang Maou, lebih tepatnya Maou Lucifer. Kau tahu, hampir semua pembelaanku tidak diterimanya. Untunglah pihak keluarga baruku dengan segera mendatangi Maou tomat sialan itu dan membelaku sehingga membuat mulut Maou tomat busuk itu terbungkam," Menma mengatakan kalimat pertama dengan kesal dan sedikit berbangga di kalimat akhir.

"Keluarga baru? Siapa?" Naruto tertarik sekaligus penasaran, sampai mati pun akan kuperjuang, ehh salah. Menma smile face sembari menjawab.

"Klan Iblisku, klan Phoenix."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Menma, apa kau tahu mengapa kau dipanggil ke sini?"

'Tolong tambahkan Marga Phoenix setelah namaku tomat sialan, lagipula aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu mengapa aku dipanggil ke istana tomat ini.'

Oke, Menma, kurasa umpatan dalam hatimu terasa berlebihan.

"Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu," jawab Menma dengan ketus.

"Hei, kau iblis rendahan! Sopanlah pada Sirzech-sama!" salah satu pengawal Sirzech membentak Menma dengan tombak teracung.

'Ho ho, kau mengancamku? Baiklah,' tangan kanan Menma yang berada dalam saku bergerak untuk mengambil pet card yang tergambar pet pertamanya, Blaze. Namun gerakan itu terhenti karena suara Sirzech.

"Hahaha, kau lumayan berani untuk ukuran iblis rendahan sepertimu," oke Menma, kuharap umpatan batinmu tidak berlebihan.

'Yah, satu tomat lagi mencoba mengantar nyawanya pada Shinigami,' tangan kiri Menma bergerak dalam saku mencoba mengambil pet card bergambar Black Phoenix. Namun, lagi-lagi gerakan itu terhenti sebab Sirzech melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Langsung ke intinya saja, mengapa kau menyerang adikku, Rias beserta peeragenya?"

'Hah? Apa-apaan ini?! Dia yang menyerangku duluan!"

"Kau duluan atau dia duluan sama saja, kau telah menyerang salah satu pilar utama klan Gremory. Dan itu akan mendapat hukuman berat," ujar Sirzech sambil menatap Menma dengan tajam.

"Hoi, kurasa otakmu mulai error. Jelas-jelas mereka yang menyerangku duluan, saat aku sedang hunting di Devil Forest. Tiba-tiba sebuah petir kuning menyambarku dari atas, aku sempat menghindar, namun ada gadis loli yang akan menyerangku dengan bogem, aku menangkis dengan perisaiku lalu terbang keatas, setelah itu pria casanova melesat ke arahku dengan tebasan pedang Holy Demonic. Aku sempat beradu percikan logam hingga aku menendang jatuh dia. Kemudian adikmu muncul dari pohon dan menyatakan akan membunuhku."

Menma mencoba menceritakan kronologisnya sebagai pembelaan. Namun raut wajah Sirzech berubah menjadi amarah.

"Kau jangan coba-coba menipuku! Jelas-jelas Rias menceritakan bahwa ia dan peeragenya sedang hunting di Devil Forest, lalu kau datang dan menyerang mereka!"

'Itu artinya Tomat kelebihan beban itu telah membohongimu, katanya seorang Maou, tapi langsung percaya begitu saja, artinya IQ mu jongkok. Ahh aku lupa kalau iblis menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan yang mereka mau, hei aku juga iblis. Tapi, bisa dibilang aku iblis anti-mainstream, hehehe.' Menma, aku harap kau hentikan ke-narsis-anmu itu.

"Tapi..."

"Pengawal! Cepat bawa Nemean kemari dan jadikan Menma..."

"Phoenix!"

Perintah Sirzech terpotong karena di pintu ruangan utama Mansion Gremory telah berdiri seorang pria paruh baya berambut pirang belah tengah berpenampilan ala bangsawan dengan aura wibawa yang sangat kental didukung oleh 10 ajudannya yang terlihat sangat kuat dan sangar.

"Ah, Lord Phoenix-dono. Ada apa berkunjung kemari?"

"Phoenix, aku bilang Sirzech" balas Lord Phoenix dengan suara baritonnya. Sirzech mengernyit bingung.

"apa maksud anda Phoenix-dono?"

"Anak yang akan kau jatuhi hukuman itu adalah Anggota klan Phoenix," jawab kembali Lord Phoenix. Sirzech termasuk para penjaga dan ajudannya terbelalak mendengarnya. Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa Menma telah menjadi anggota Klan Phoenix.

"A-apa?! Ja-jadi iblis rendahan ini adalah... Ehemm..."

BLARRH

BRUK

Ucapan atau lebih tepatnya hinaan salah satu pengawal Sirzech dipotong oleh sebuah deheman dari Menma ditemani aura api yang begitu kuat. Bahkan seluruh pengawal yang berada di dalam ruangan itu langsung jatuh berlutut. Memang, aura api itu tidak berarti apa-apa di hadapan Sirzech, namun ia terkejut kala melihat semua pengawalnya jatuh berlutut. Lord Phoenix hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Cukup Menma-kun, turunkan kekuatanmu. Bisa-bisa nantinya Rumah Sakit Iblis Kota Lilith bisa penuh akibat pingsannya para pengawal ini," ucap Lord Phoenix kepada Menma yang tepatnya memberi nasehat.

"Baik Phoenix-sama," Menma menurunkan intensitas kekuatannya. Lord Phoenix hanya smile face mendengar jawaban formal Menma.

"Menma-kun, cukup panggil aku Otou-sama saja. Kau sudah kuanggap seperti anakku sendiri."

"Emm, baiklah Otou-sama," ucap Menma sedikit ragu.

"Begitu. Hmm jadi Sirzech-dono. Atas dasar apa kau ingin menghukum salah satu pilar klanku, Menma 'Phoenix'?"

"Dia telah menyerang adikku dan peeragenya. Phoenix-dono, maka dari itu ia harus dihukum." Sirzech tetap berpegang teguh pada pendiriannya. Menma hanya mengumpat dalam hatinya, masih secara berlebihan.

'Oke, oke, kurasa otak Maou tomat ini sudah error.'

"Begitukah? Siapa yang memberitahumu?"

"Rias sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku. Dia bilang saat itu ia dan peeragenya sedang berburu di Devil Forest. Lalu Menma datang dan menyerangnya."

"Lalu kau percaya begitu saja?"

"Tentu saja! Rias tidak mungkin membohongiku!"

"Apakah itu benar Menma-kun?"

"Yang benar saja. Otou-sama, Klan Phoenix tidak akan berbuat serendah itu, merekalah yang menyerangku duluan."

"Kau?!" Sirzech mengacungkan telunjuknya kepada Menma. Huh untung bukan jari tengah.

"Cukup Sirzech-dono! Sepertinya aku harus memanggil dua orang yang ahli dalam kasus ini."

SRING

Lord Phoenix membentuk lingkaran sihir sebesar Hp di tangannya. Ia menslide layarnya hingga menemukan nama Midoris dan Lloris.

"Ah ya halo? Ya ini aku Lord Phoenix. Bisa kalian datang ke Mansion Gremory sekarang? Oh baiklah, aku tunggu."

SRING

Lingkaran sihir itu memudar setelah Lord Phoenix memutus komunikasi. Sirzech tampak penasaran tentang siapa yang Lord Phoenix hubungi.

"Siapa yang kau hubungi Phoenix-dono?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, lagipula kau akan mengetahuinya."

SRING

Sebuah lingkaran berwarna hijau cyan terpampang di depan Lord Phoenix dan menampakkan dua iblis beda gender yang berpakaian ala pengadilan. Yang laki-laki berambut hijau cyan sebahu dengan mata yang sewarna rambut, berkulit putih tanpa ada cacat, begitu pula dengan yang perempuan, hanya saja yang membedakan adalah rambutnya yang panjang sepunggung.

"Hai semua, aku Lloris Cyander (OC). Pemilik kekuatan Visual Mind Reader," ucap si laki-laki as known as Lloris.

"Aku Midoris Cyander. Adik dari Lloris-niisan. Pemilik kekuatan Lie Detector," timpal sang adik a.k.a Midoris.

'Visual Mind Reader? Lie Detector? Setahuku kekuatan semacam ini tidak terdaftar di FKO. Apa ini termasuk kategori Uniq? Skill yang tidak terikat dengan sistem game? Ahh kuharap dua kekuatan unik ini bisa membantuku,' batin Sirzech dan Menma antara bingung dan lega.

"Ah kalian sudah datang Lloris-kun, Midoris-chan," sapa Lord Phoenix.

"Ya Phoenix-sama. Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Lloris. Lord Phoenix membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Lloris setelah para ajudannya diam-diam membuat sebuah kekkai kasat mata yang kedap suara disekitar Lloris, Midoris, Menma, dan Lord Phoenix sendiri. Menma yang dapat mendengar bisikan itu (iblis dapat mendengar dengan jelas, walaupun berupa bisikan) bahagia dalam hati. Dengan begini ia bisa terlepas dari Sirzech. Sementara Sirzech sendiri mengernyit bingung karena tidak dapat mendengar bisikan itu.

'Apa yang terjadi?! Mengapa telinga iblisku tidak bisa mendengar bisikan itu?'

'Hoho, kebebasan ada padaku tomat sialan!' batin Menma penuh kemenangan. Setelah Lord Phoenix selesai berbisik. Para ajudannya melepaskan kekkai kedap suara itu.

"Oh jadi begitu, Menma-san bisa kau ceritakan kronologisnya di depan Mido-chan?" pinta Lloris. Menma hanya mengangguk santai lalu menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya. Midoris terus mendengarkan dengan seksama sembari 'meng-scan' tubuh Menma dengan kemampuan Lie Detector. Setelah Menma selesai berbicara, Midoris akhirnya menyimpulkan hasil scan-nya.

"Um, Menma-san tidak berbohong."

"Nah kau dengar itu Sirzech? Kemampuan Lie Detector selalu berhasil. Sekarang siapa yang bersalah disini? Menma-kun atau adikmu itu?"

"Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak percaya ini! Kau! (menunjuk Midoris), kau berbohong kan? Kau sengaja mengubah hasilnya?!" Sirzech tak terima. Lloris yang dari tadi berada disamping Midoris tiba-tiba berada di samping Sirzech dan memegang lengannya.

'Cepat sekali! Aku bahkan tidak melihat dia bergerak! A-apa itu?!' batin Sirzech, Menma, dan seluruh penjaga ruangan dengan terkejut.

"Sirzech-sama, aku tahu anda seorang Maou. Namun bukan berarti anda bisa seenaknya saja mengacungkan jari anda kearah adikku. Aku sangat membenci hal itu. Lagipula jika Mido-chan berbohong, dia akan merasakan kesakitan luar biasa karena perkataannya berlawanan dengan kekuatannya."

Lloris tampak tak terima senang. Sirzech menggeram mendengarnya.

"Siapa kau mencoba menasihatiku? Aku adalah Maou Lucifer!"

"Dan aku adalah anggota dari 'Daimyou' Devil Kingdom. Lembaga yang juga bertugas melantik Maou. Aku bisa saja melaporkan ini kepada pemimpin 'Daimyou'dan mencopot jabatan anda."

Lloris tak terpengaruh dan menjawabnya dengan santai. Sirzech terkejut dan mati kutu. Ya 'Daimyou' (bukan Daimyou seperti Naruto) adalah lembaga yang berisi tetua dan petinggi Devil Kingdom. Mereka juga bertugas melantik dan memberhentikan seorang Maou (sama halnya Fungsi MPR yang melantik dan memberhentikan presiden).

Sirzech tak mampu berkata-kata. Menma menyeringai, Lloris menatap datar Sirzech lalu menghadap ke belakang lebih tepatnya ke arah kepala Naruto.

[Visual Mind Reader : Visual Memory]

Lloris melafalkan mantra dan mulai membaca memori Menma secara visual. Lloris melihat tayangan dari awal sampai akhir. Setelahnya, ia menyimpulkan hasilnya.

"Hasilnya, Menma benar. Rias Gremory terbukti menyerang Menma saat sedang hunting di Devil Forest. Kali ini jujur, jujur, dan jujur. Bagaimana Sirzech-sama? Masih mau membantah?" Sirzech tak mampu lagi untuk membantah. Harga dirinya sebagai seorang Maou dipertaruhkan di sini. Akhirnya, dengan berat hati, ia membuat permohonan maaf.

"Maaf, Phoenix-dono. Maaf aku telah..."

"Jangan minta maaf padaku, minta maaflah pada Menma-kun. Kau sendiri yang menuduhnya bukan?" potong Lord Phoenix.

"Maaf, Menma-san. A-aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, t-tapi maafkan aku atas nama adikku," ucapnya agak ragu. Menma menatap datar Sirzech lalu menatap Lord Phoenix, sementara Lord Phoenix hanya mengangguk seolah-olah berkata 'Maafkan saja.'

Menma hanya menghela nafas lalu mengangkat bicara.

"Baiklah, karena Otou-sama memintaku, maka aku maafkan. Kuharap kejadian ini tidak terulang lagi. Coba nasihatilah adikmu itu. Kau tahu, aku juga punya seorang adik, namun ia tidak manja seperti adikmu. Yah meskipun ia agak tidak sabaran. Namun perasaanya dalam menjalin hubungan keluarga sangatlah kuat. Jika adikku bisa seperti itu, mengapa adikmu tidak bisa? Mulai sekarang cobalah untuk tidak memanjakannya Oke?" Menma menjelaskan dengan senyum simpulnya. Sirzech menyadari kesalahannya selama ini, bahwa ia selalu memanjakan Rias. Lord Phoenix terkagum mendengar ceramah singkat dari pilar klan Phoenix ini.

"Arigatou Menma-san, berkat kau. Aku bisa menyadari kesalahanku dalam memanjakan Rias. Terima kasih karena mengingatkanku akan hal ini," Sirzech berojigi dan itu membuat Menma risih. Ayolah, Seorang Maou berlevel hampir 250-an membungkuk hormat kepada player newbie Level 45!. Di game Virtual atau game Online lain, kau akan mustahil menemukan fenomena ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Seperti itulah ceritanya" tandas Menma dengan puas. Naruto hanya mengangguk mengerti.

KRUUK..

"Ah waktunya makan siang, ayo otouto. Kita makan lalu Log in kembali," Menma mulai beranjak dari sofa diikuti Naruto.

"Ya, aku juga telah menyiapkan dua ramen cup spesial di dapur. Punyamu yang ada 'Menma'nya, dan punyaku yang ada Naruto."

"Sugoi ne?! Benarkah?! Wah, kau adalah my best brother, Naruto!"

"Ya ya. Ayo cepat nanti jatahmu aku pisahkan dari Menma-nya." Naruto berlari pelan ke dapur. Menma yang mendengar itu tak terima, walaupun ia tahu adiknya hanya bercanda.

"Hei Naruto! Awas kau jika kau memisahkan Ramen-chan dari Menma."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Author yang membuat cerita ini sedang sibuk menghadapi ujian sekolahnya. Jadi, mohon maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya. Karena naskah ceritanya sangat panjang, jadi saya bagi beberapa bagian per-chapter-nya.**

 **Sambungannya akan saya update di chapter 6.**

 **Kalau ingin bertanya seputar cerita ini, tanya saja pada authornya ya.**

 **Sabtu, 13 Mei 2017**


	6. Rencana pertemuan

**Disc:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD: Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FOUR KINGDOM ONLINE**

 **By Aku Bukan Siapa-Siapa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6. Rencana pertemuan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

FKO World.

Astrapos Valley.

"Ini..."

"Jadi ini, Lembah Astrapos."

Rombongan pengantar surat Angel Kingdom yang terdiri dari Naruko, Shirou, 5 monk, dan 5 knight sampai di pintu masuk ke dalam lembah. Tanah berwarna coklat gelap, awan yang biru gelap, serta pepohonan kering yang sewarna dengan awannya. Menambah kesan menyeramkan pada lembah ini.

Lembah Astrapos atau Lembah Petir adalah jalan pintas menuju Human Kingdom. Lembah ini hanya dihuni oleh monster level 95 berstatus Rare, Asparc, konon Asparc yang mengontrol ratusan menara tesla yang tersamarkan di antara pepohonan. Menara tesla ini akan menyetrum apabila ia merasa terganggu seperti disentuh atau berisik.

Kini rombongan itu sudah memasuki setengah perjalanan. Tiba-tiba sebuah petir biru menyambar mereka. Naruko telat merespon mengakibatkan Shirou maju kedepan untuk membuat sihir pelindung.

BZIIT

JDERR

"Daijoubuka?! Minna?" tanya Shirou setengah berteriak. Naruko beserta anak buah Shirou mengangguk. Mereka terutama Shirou terheran. Mereka merasa tidak menyentuh atau membuat kebisingan. Namun sebuah petir menyambar mereka lagi.

BZIIT

JDERR

Shirou lagi-lagi bertindak sebagai perisai. Mereka bersiaga dengan senjata masing-masing. Naruko dengan Orcretis Sword, Shirou dengan dual blade andalannya, serta knight dengan pedang dan Monk dengan sarung tangan baja berduri.

"Semuanya berhati-hati, kita tidak tahu apa yang kita hadapi saat ini. Lakukan sesuai latihan. Naruko-san, kau tetap di belakangku!" komando Shirou membuat para knight dan monk membentuk formasi melingkar dengan Naruko di titik tengah.

KRAK KRAK BLARR

GRRROARR

Tanah membentuk retakan yang besar, 6 buah tentakel yang dialiri petir keluar dari tanah, disusul sebuah kepala monster dengan wajah tak karuan, bertanduk di dahi dan ubun-ubun, dan menyusul tubuhnya yang berduri-duri tajam (bentuknya seperti kraken).

"I-itu?!" kejut salah satu knight.

"Makhluk a-apa itu?!" timpal satu monk.

"Itu, tidak salah lagi dia Asparc. Monster Rare Level 95 yang menjaga sekaligus pengendali ratusan menara tesla. Kita memang tadi tidak menyentuh pepohonan maupun berisik, tapi pasti ada sebab lain ia menyerang kita," terang Shirou.

GROARR

JDER

"Menghindar!" Shirou, anak buahnya, beserta Naruko memasuki Angel Form untuk terbang menghindari sambaran petir. Shirou membuka serangan dengan menciptakan lingkaran sihir merah auburn di atas kepala Asparc.

[Trace On!]

Lingkaran sihir itu memuntahkan ratusan jenis senjata tajam, mulai dari jarum, pisau, belati, pedang, kapak, hingga tombak.

JLEB

JLEB

JLEB

GROARR!

Asparc menggeram kesakitan akibat serangan senjata tajam Shirou . Namun HP milik Asparc hanya turun 5% akibat serangan itu.

[Sword Slash]

[Burning Stab]

Lima knight menyerang dengan skill masing-masing. Lagi-lagi serangan 5 knight itu tidak berarti apa-apa di hadapan Asparc, hanya mengurangi HP 2% saja.

BZIT

JDER

WUSH

"Cih sial! Terpaksa aku harus menggunakan Unlimited Blade Works!" Shirou mulai merapal mantra-mantra kekuatannya.

I'am the Bone of Sword.

Steel is My Bo-

"Shirou-san! Awas!" Naruko mencoba memperingati Shirou, dan berhasil. Shirou kembali terbang menghindari sambaran petir.

"Monk! Tahan tentakelnya menggunakan Holy Thorn, Knight serang belakang kepalanya dengan Burning Stab!" Shirou mengkomando anak buahnya agar membukakan celah untuknya. Lima Monk menghadang Asparc di depan, dan lima Knight di belakang kepala.

[Holy Thorn]

Monk memukul-mukul tanah serempak menggunakan sarung tangan baja berduri. Duri-duri tajam beraura suci keluar dari tanah dan menusuk 6 tentakel Asparc.

ROARR

"Bagus, dengan begitu tentakelnya tidak bisa menyetrum lagi. Knight!, sekarang!"

[Burning Stab]

Knight melakukan gerakan menusuk ke belakang kepala Asparc. Bilah pedang mereka terselimuti api yang hebat. Kepala Asparc terbakar di bagian belakang. Lima knight tadi mundur ke belakang untuk menghindari area terbakar.

"Giliranku!" Shirou terbang melesat ke arah mata Asparc. Menghunus kedua Bladenya dengan aura hitam dan putih yang kuat. Dual Blade Shirou berubah menjadi 2 buah pedang berwarna hitam putih.

SAAT

JLEB

CRASH

GROAR

Shirou menusuk kedua mata Asparc dengan dalam dan mengoyaknya ke atas. Asparc menggila dan keenam tentakelnya terkoyak akibat memaksa melepaskan diri. Akibatnya HP-nya merosot tajam hingga 15%. Shirou terbang menjauh ke sisi Naruko dan anak buahnya untuk menghindari hentaman brutal Asparc.

"Apakah dia akan mati?!"

"Sepertinya iya!"

"Be-belum, dia... Haah... masih bisa hidup... Haah... na-namun kondisinya tengah kritis!"

BRUK

Shirou jatuh menopang tubuhnya dengan nafas memburu. Ia telah mengerahkan 90% Mana-nya untuk mengurangi nyawa Asparc sampai segitunya.

"Jadi, bagaimana sekarang!?" anak buah Shirou frustasi, Naruko yang melihat itu menggertakkan giginya dan genggaman pada pedangnya.

"Biar aku yang menyelesaikannya!" Naruko menghunus Orcretis Sword ke arah Asparc yang tengah menggila.

"De-demo, Naruko-san. Kau adalah kunci dari misi ini. Jika kau mati, misi ini akan gagal," salah satu Knight mencoba menghalangi Naruko untuk menghadapi Asparc. Naruko menatap tajam knight itu.

"Lalu, apa yang bisa kalian lakukan jika tenaga kalian hampir habis untuk menghadapi monster itu?! Akulah satu-satunya yang masih mempunyai Mana Full 100%."

"Tapi-"

"Tidak, Naruko-san benar. Aku memang membawa mana potion, tapi percuma jika sekali serang, aku langsung terkapar karena kehabisan stamina. Aku yakin, Naruko-san bisa menghabisinya," Shirou tampak mulai baikan dalam menanggapi perdebatan itu.

"Arigatou Shirou-san. Saa, ayo kita padamkan listriknya!"

SAAT

Naruko melesat terbang berniat sekali lagi menyerang kepala Asparc. Tentakel-tentakel cacat Asparc masih bisa dikerahkan untuk menghambat pergerakan Naruko. Namun Naruko tetap melaju sembari memotong tentakel-tentakel Asparc. Jarak semakin dekat kala Naruko bersiap menebas kepala monster penjaga Lembah Astrapos itu, tanduk di dahi Asparc tiba-tiba menyala dan melesatkan serangan petir berbentuk laser. Naruko melebarkan matanya. Dengan segera ia mengaktifkan spesial skill nya. Di depannya muncul pendar-pendar cahaya putih.

[Angel Wish : Reverse Defense]

Angel Wish atau Kehendak Malaikat adalah spesial skill yang hanya dimiliki oleh Player malaikat. Angel Wish dapat digunakan dalam berbagai kondisi, misalnya untuk pertahanan pembalik serangan seperti yang dipakai Naruko. Dari 1 juta lebih player Angel Kingdom hanya 100.000 yang beruntung memiliki skill ini.

SIING

DASH

Laser petir itu tiba-tiba menghilang kala bertemu dengan pendar-pendar putih. Namun Laser petir tadi keluar kembali berbalik arah menuju Asparc.

BZIT

BZIT

BZIT

"Hahaha... senjata makan tuan. Rasakan itu dattebana~!" Naruko melempar lurus Orcretis Sword ke kepala Asparc yang tengah tersetrum disko. Akan sangat berbahaya jika Naruko mengambil jarak lebih dekat karena petir-petir yang menyetrum Asparc punya jangkauan keluar tubuh Asparc.

JLEB

GOARRR

Tepat di dahi monster petir itu menancap pedang Orcretis. Pedang ini bukan sembarang pedang, pedang ini konon banyak ditempa oleh ras Elf ribuan tahun yang lalu dalam sejarah cerita FKO. Dari 100.000 Pedang yang ditempa, mungkin hanya 200-an yang dapat ditemukan. Pedang yang mempunyai damage yang kuat jika dilapisi sihir.

DHUAR

Tubuh Monster itu mengeluarkan cahaya dan meledak seperti bom jika terkena kaca. Di bekas tempat hancurnya Asparc terdapat sebuah item drop berupa busur panah berwarna dark-blue, senar tipis yang diperkirakan terbuat dari adamantin. Notifikasi terpapang di mata Naruko.

 **[Selamat! Kamu mendapat Item.**

 **Nama : Astrapi Long Bow**

 **Rank : S]**

Naruko menatap busur itu dengan horor. Dia mendapatkan senjata pemusnah beranking S!

Tidak pernah terbayangkan di benaknya bahwa ia akan mendapat senjata seperti ini. Dengan cekatan ia segera men-save busur panah itu kedalam inventory.

"Arigatou, Naruko-san. Sekarang kita dapat melanjutkan perjalanan," Shirou mulai berdiri dibantu knight-nya. Naruko mengangguk. Mereka ber-12 mulai berjalan meninggalkan bekas pertarungan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Konohagakure.

"Misi kalian kali ini adalah misi kerja sama," ucap Tsunade mulai menjelaskan keterangan misi untuk tim 7.

"Misi kerja sama? Maksudnya?" tanya Naruto tak paham.

"Dalam misi kali ini kalian diharuskan bekerja sama dengan player Devil Kingdom untuk membasmi Fallen Angel yang masuk diam-diam di sekitaran Perbatasan Human Kingdom dan Devil Kingdom," Tsunade menunjuk perbatasan Human Kingdom dengan Devil Kingdom di peta.

"Tapi, mengapa Devil Kingdom tidak bisa mengurusinya sendiri?" Sakura mencoba meminta penjelasan.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Tapi menurut Maou Lucifer, setiap tim Evil Piece terbaik yang dikirim ke sana berakhir dengan kematian di game," jawab Tsunade menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan.

"Kalau boleh aku berasumsi, para Fallen Angel mungkin menggunakan taktik untuk mencegah tim Evil Piece itu,"Naruto maju dan menunjuk perbatasan peta."Daerah ini dan Gotyx Waterfall adalah Non-Fly Area. Artinya mereka tidak bisa terbang untuk melewatinya. Untuk bisa masuk ke area perbatasan, mereka harus melewati Gotyx Waterfall dengan berjalan menyebrang air. Mungkin saja para Fallen Angel sudah bersiaga di sekitar air terjun. Barangkali tim evil piece bisa dikalahkan dalam dengan cepat, mungkin karena para Fallen Angel melemparkan serangan suci ke dalam air. Seperti yang kita ketahui, hal-hal berbau suci dapat melemahkan iblis dan energi suci yang bertemu dengan air menghasilkan air suci. Itu hanya asumsiku saja. Ada yang punya pendapat lain?"

"Menurutku asumsi Naruto 90% benar Hokage-sama," Sasuke setuju dengan asumsi Naruto.

Ya, itu semua berkat darah Namikaze yang menghasilkan intelligence di atas rata-rata.

"Hm, aku setuju denganmu Naruto. Sesuai janjiku, dalam misi kali ini kalian akan ditemani seorang Jounin. Oh kau sudah sampai," Tsunade menatap seorang pria di belakang Tim 7.

Ciri-cirinya memakai rompi berwarna hijau tua berdalaman hitam. Memakai masker, hitai ate yang miring ke kiri, dan rambut silver yang menantang gravitasi yang juga miring ke kiri. Naruto melebarkan matanya. Dia sangat kenal orang ini.

"K-k-Kakashi-sensei?! Ini benar-benar kau?!"

"Ya, Halo," Kakashi smile face sembari melambaikan tangan.

"Kau mengenalnya Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku sangat mengenalnya. Dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, bahkan hingga organ-organ dalam, batin, dan sifatnya. Dia adalah mantan guru les privatku dalam mata pelajaran Ekonomi."

"Kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan Naruto," ucap Kakashi dengan kelewat santainya.

"Kuberitahu kalian, dia itu orangnya mes-mmmmm..."

Naruto tidak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena mulutnya terlebih dahulu disumpal oleh Kakashi.

"Hi no Kuni dengan perbatasan Devil Kingdom cukup dekat. Kalian mungkin hanya memakan waktu sekitar 2-3 jam untuk sampai ke sana. Ingat, misi ini misi kerja sama. "

"Wakatta, yah kalian bertiga aku tunggu di gerbang utama 30 menit lagi. Sayonara~!" Kakashi menghilangkan eksistensinya dengan shunshin. Sakura kemudian bertanya pada Tsunade.

"Umm Hokage-sama, apakah anda tahu tentang Kakashi-sensei di kehidupan FKO?"

"Dia adalah jounin terbaik dalam barisan Jounin Konoha. Levelnya saat ini adalah 252, itupun level hasil Beta Test. Dalam level itu, seharusnya dia bisa menjadi seorang Hokage, tapi entah mengapa ia menolaknya. Dia menguasai 4 elemen dasar. Petir, tanah, api, dan air. Dia juga mempunyai Sharingan di mata kirinya..."

"Apa?! Dia mempunyai Sharingan?! Bagaimana bisa?" Sasuke dan Sakura terkejut. Naruto hanya diam saja karena ia sudah mengetahuinya.

"Kalian ingat gempa di Jepang puluhan tahun yang lalu? Dari yang kudengar waktu itu, Kakashi bersama 2 temannya, Obito Uchiha dan Rin Nohara sedang berada di sebuah gedung. Mereka mencoba meloloskan diri reruntuhan bangunan, sebelum itu mata kiri Kakashi terkena pecahan kaca mengakibatkan matanya buta. Saat akan keluar, Kakashi tersandung sesuatu, sebuah reruntuhan jatuh akan menimpanya. Obito dengan cepat melempar tubuh Kakashi sehingga setengah tubuh Obito tertimpa runtuhan. Obito meminta Rin untuk mentransplantasikan mata kirinya kepada Kakashi. Itulah mengapa Kakashi mempunyai darah Uchiha sehingga menyebabkan ia mempunyai Sharingan. Beberapa tahun kemudian, Rin meninggal dunia disebabkan depresi dan trauma berat karena meningat peristiwa itu," Tsunade menatap sendu ke arah meja kayu di depannya. Sasuke, dan Sakura tersentuh hatinya ketika mendengar masa lalu Jounin mereka. Sementara Naruto menatap ke arah lain dengan wajah yang ditundukkan.

'Kakashi-sensei... Kau...'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gerbang Utama Konoha.

Seorang Jounin bermasker tengah menyandarkan di dinding gerbang. Ia membaca sebuah novel bersampul orange berjudul "Icha-Icha Paradise". Tiba-tiba sebuah suara 'membangunkannya' dari kegiatan membacanya.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto menyapa dengan melambaikan tangan.

"Oh kalian bertiga. Kenapa lama sekali? Aku sudah menunggu selama 2 jam tahu."

"Dua jam pala lu peang! Ini baru 25 menit!" bentak Sakura dengan mata membulat putih.

"Ya, ya. Maafkan aku. Aku hanya mengetes kalian tentang kedisiplinan, nah ayo berangkat."

Dengan wajah tanpa dosa, Kakashi mulai berjalan meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Awas kau! Ero-senseeeeiii!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Devil Kingdom.

Lilith City.

Di dalam kantor Yondai Maou telah berdiri satu tim Evil Piece. Tim itu adalah tim dari Menma 'Phoenix'. Menma mendapatkan peerage dari 'Pasar Lelang Peerage', terdiri dari 6 peerage dari player, 2 pawn masing masing 4 bidak, 1 queen, 1 knight, 1 rook, dan 1 bishop.

"Misi kalian adalah membasmi para Fallen Angel yang menyusup dan membuat kerusakan di daerah perbatasan Devil Kingdom dan Human Kingdom. Misi ini beranking B, dalam hal ini kalian harus bekerja sama dengan player dari Konoha," Serafall menunjuk daerah perbatasan dalam peta."Gotyx Waterfall dan daerah perbatasan adalah Non-Fly Area. Jika kalian ingin masuk ke area perbatasan, kalian harus menyebrangi Gotyx Waterfall tanpa terbang. Berhati-hatilah jika serangan suci mengenai air. Kalian mengerti?" lanjutnya.

"Hai' Leviathan-sama," jawab mereka bertujuh serempak dengan semangat. Serafall tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Bagus, kalian boleh pergi. Oh iya, tim dari Konoha akan tiba di Gerbang 3," pesan Serafall sebelum meninggalkan beranda kantor bersama Ajuka.

"Huuuh... baru bergabung denganmu langsung mendapat misi ranking B," keluh Knight Menma yang bersenjatakan Dual Sword merah biru yang terikat menyilang di punggung. Ciri-cirinya berambut putih, bermata abu-abu, memakai armor kulit berwarna merah gelap. Namanya Vayn.

BUAGH

"Ugh! Kau ini! Bisanya hanya mengeluh!" Queen Menma memukul kepala Vayn dengan keras. Korban pemukulan memegangi kepalanya sambil membentak.

"Kenapa kau memukulku?!"

"Itu karena kau dari tadi hanya mengeluh saja!" si queen ini membalasnya dengan tak kalah kencang. Ciri-cirinya berambut hijau terang sepunggung, mata yang sewarna rambut, berpenampilan ala Miko serba putih. Namanya Miyama. Kekuatannya adalah sihir petir dan sihir tanah.

"Miya-chan, Vayn-nii sudahlah. Apa kalian tidak bisa berhenti bertengkar?" seorang bishop berpakaian ala priest mencoba melerai tawuran antara Vayn dan Miyama. Ciri-cirinya berambut pirang panjang model belah pinggir, bermata coklat, serta sebuah staff bermahkota bintang emas yang tersampir di punggung. Namanya Stella. Kekuatannya adalah sihir penyembuhan dan sihir air.

"Kalian berisik! Diamlah atau mau kupentalkan keluar jendela!" Rook Menma yang dari tadi diam tiba-tiba membentak ke arah Vayn dan Miya. Yang dibentak hanya diam sambil memalingkan wajah ke arah lain. Ciri-ciri rook tadi adalah berambut hitam ala Jin Kazama dari Tekken, bermata seperti warna lava. Memakai 2 lapis armor yaitu armor kulit dan armor baja berwarna hitam dengan aksen sungai lava. Menggunakan sarung tangan yang memiliki duri-duri sebagai senjata. Namanya Leon.

"Benar. Teriakanmu Miyama membuatku tuli," timpal salah satu pria, pawn berambut hijau toska, memakai set armor baja berwarna hitam. Namanya Kuroi. Kekuatannya adalah Sacred Gear berisi jiwa seekor naga yang konon katanya tinggal di sebuah gudang tersembunyi yang berisi lautan harta emas, perak, berlian, dan sebagainya, Smaug.

"Hm," jawab ambigu si pawn terakhir. Berpenampilan misterius. Memakai topeng putih dengan gambar mata dan senyum bercorak aneh, berambut hitam pendek. Memakai jubah biru gelap. Namanya Jien, tapi Vayn, Miyama, dan Kuroi lebih sering memanggilnya Marshmello karena topeng anehnya. Kekuatannya adalah memanggil monster.

"Haaah... kalian ini. Sepertinya kalian butuh waktu untuk mengembangkan chemistry satu sama lain, ayo berangkat. Ini juga menjadi ajang pembuktian diri kalian di seantero Devil Kingdom bahwa kalian memang berbakat meskipun kalian peerage yang dilelang. Tidak masalah bagiku lemah atau kuat. Jika lemah kita harus berlatih bersama hingga menjadi kuat, jika kuat kita harus mengembangkannya lagi menjadi lebih kuat. Yang penting adalah mempunyai tekad yang kuat. Itulah yang dikatakan adikku," usai memberikan ceramah singkat, Menma beranjak meninggalkan 6 peerage keluar kantor Yondai Maou. Enam peerage Menma saling pandang-pandangan hingga Miyama meminta maaf kepada Vayn.

"Maafkan aku Vayn memukulmu tiba-tiba."

"Maafkan aku juga karena selalu mengeluh sehingga mungkin membuatmu terganggu."

"Maaf-maafannya nanti saja. Lihat Menma-niisan akan keluar kantor!" Stella berlari kecil menyusul Menma yang mendekat ke pintu, diikuti Vayn, Miya, Leon, Kuroi, dan Jien.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Konohagakure.

Dua belas orang berjenis malaikat sampai di Desa Konoha. Mereka adalah 5 Monk, 5 Knight, 1 malaikat perempuan, dan 1 malaikat laki-laki. Yah, mereka rombongan pengantar surat dari Angel Kingdom. Naruko berdecak kagum saat pertama kali melihat pemandangan Desa Konoha yang menurutnya indah sekali, dekat dengan hutan, gunung dan sungai. Serta pahatan patung wajah Hokage di tebing batu yang dekat dengan Kantor Hokage. Mereka ber-12 dipandu oleh salah satu dari 2 penjaga gerbang abadi Desa Konoha, Izumo.

"Um Izumo-san. Wajah siapa sajakah yang terpahat di tebing batu itu?" Tanya Naruko dengan penasaran sekaligus tertarik. Padahal sejarah wajah patung itu tercantum dalam Guidebook FKO. Mungkin Naruko hanya membaca panduan bermainnya tanpa mengetahui sejarahnya.

"Pahatan wajah itu adalah wajah para Hokage. Urutan Hokage bisa diketahui dari kiri ke kanan jika dilihat dari sini. Sekarang adalah masa kepemimpinan Godaime Hokage," jawab Izumo. Naruko manggut-manggut. Dirinya menatap wajah patung itu satu persatu hingga pandangannya berhenti di wajah patung keempat.

'Eh, wajah patung Hokage keempat mirip dengan wajah Tou-san. Ah mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.'

"Nah, itu Kantor Hokage. Aku hanya bisa mengantar sampai sini. Aku harus menemani Kotetsu menjaga gerbang. Sampai jumpa."

WUSH

Izumo menghilang dalam hembusan angin. Naruko tampak celingak-celinguk mencari sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau cari Naruko-san?" tanya Shirou dengan heran.

"A-ahh, tidak. A-aku hanya melihat-lihat desa ini saja." Naruko berbohong. Sebenarnya yang ia cari adalah adiknya, Naruto.

"Ayo kita masuk!"

"Um."

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk!"

"Permisi Hokage-sama, kami rombongan pengantar surat dari Michael-sama," sapa Shirou sembari menyerahkan surat yang ia pegang. Tsunade melebarkan matanya usai menerima surat itu dan melihat seorang gadis berkulit putih, berambut blonde twintails, dan bermata biru safir di belakang Shirou.

'N-Na-Naruko!...' sekelebat memori terputar kembali di benak Tsunade. Memori tentang dirinya menggendong orok yang ciri-cirinya mirip dengan Naruko.

 **'Wah, lihat Minato. Warna mata dan rambutnya mirip denganmu ya. Dan wajahnya persis sepertimu Kushina.'**

 **'Kau benar Tsunade. Hei, hei Ruko-chan, ayo tersenyum untuk bibimu ini.'**

 **OUWEEE**

 **OUWEEE**

 **'Hahaha dia menangis. Ayo Tsunade kau harus tanggung jawab,' Minato tertawa melihat senyum Tsunade yang membuat Naruko kecil menangis.**

 **'Heeee? Kenapa aku?'**

(Now)

'Naruko, kau sudah dewasa sekarang,' Tsunade merasa lebih lega.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu Hokage-sama," Shirou berojigi diikuti anak buahnya. Mereka ber-12 keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kalian duluan saja, aku ingin melihat-lihat desa ini dulu," kata Naruko setelah keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kau tidak mau ikut kami ke penginapan atau ke onsen?" tawar Shirou. Naruko hanya mengangguk tanda ia tidak mau ikut. Shirou hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dan beranjak dari koridor untuk keluar dari Kantor Hokage. Setelah ia merasa Shirou dan kawanannya sudah pergi. Naruko kembali mengetuk pintu ruangan Hokage.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk!"

"Maaf atas kelancanganku yang datang tiba-tiba, Hokage-sama"

"Yah, tidak apa-apa," kata Tsunade memaklumi. Selama ini yang datang tiba-tiba tanpa pemberitahuan biasanya akan dimarahi habis-habisan.

"Aku ingin bertanya pada anda, Hokage-sama," ucap Naruko dengan serius. Wajah Tsunade juga ikutan serius. Suasana hening beberapa saat.

"Kau ingin menanyakan apa?"

"Apa, kau mengenal seorang Shinobi Konoha yang bernama Naruto?" pertanyaan Naruko hanya membuat Tsunade tertawa dalam hati.

'Tentu saja aku mengenalnya, diakan keponakanku sekaligus adikmu."

"Tentu saja, Naruto adalah salah satu Shinobi terbaik Konoha dalam barisan Konoha 11, ada apa kau menanyakannya?" Tsunade bertanya balik dengan ekspresif. Di wajah Naruko tercetak raut bahagia.

"Dia itu adikku kalau boleh aku tahu, dimana dia sekarang?" Naruko dengan bahagianya penasaran dimana sekarang adiknya berada.

"Um, dia saat ini sedang bersama dua temannya dan seorang Jounin dalam menjalankan misi Ranking B. Yaitu membasmi para Fallen Angel di sekitar perbatasan Human Kingdom dengan Devil Kingdom," Tsunade berterus terang. Raut bahagia Naruko digantikan raut terkejut.

"Apa?! Ranking B?! Mengapa anda memberinya misi yang sulit?! Bagaimana jika ia mengalami sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan?"

"Tenanglah Naruko-san, kan sudah kubilang, dia adalah Shinobi terbaik Konoha, ditambah ia dibimbing oleh seorang Jounin. Jadi misi itu bagaikan semut baginya."

"Aku tidak peduli! Bagiku, ia tetaplah Naru-chan-ku. Aku akan ke sana!" Naruko segera beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Tsunade mencoba menghentikannya, tapi Naruko terlebih dahulu pergi dari ruangannya.

"Kau sangat mirip dengan ibumu Naruko, tidak sabaran dan agak ceroboh," Tsunade tersenyum tipis memandang awan lewat jendela.

Naruko.

"Daerah perbatasan Human Kingdom dan Devil Kingdom ya. Itu adalah Non-Fly Area. Aku harus cepat. Oh aku akan memberitahu Shirou dahulu," Naruko segera mengirim whisper kepada Shirou yang saat ini tengah berendam dengan santainya di onsen.

'Shirou-san, maaf sepertinya aku akan pulang terlambat.'

'Memangnya ada apa?'

'Aku tidak bisa memberitahunya sekarang, nanti saja ketika aku sudah pulang.'

'Baiklah.'

'Hn, Arigatou.'

"Yosh, saatnya pergi. Ore sanjou Naru-chan!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

(Break Time)

Play Song : Blasta Rap Family - Turun Naik Oles.

Devil Kingdom, Lilith City's Third Gate.

Empat orang berambut warna-warni akhirnya sampai di gerbang Kerajaan Iblis. Gerbang dan suasana latar belakang di tempat itu padahal menyeramkan. Tapi keempat orang ini tampak biasa-biasa saja. Banyak player iblis pemula maupun menengah memandang mereka dengan sinis dan merendahkan. Namun bagi beberapa player iblis kelas tinggi yang mempunyai kemampuan merasakan aura hanya memandang dengan takut-takut pada 4 Shinobi itu, terutama pada Shinobi berambut silver dan berambut pirang.

"Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan di kerajaan kami?"

"Mereka pasti mata-mata dari Human Kingdom. Ayo teman-teman kita habisi mereka!"

"Yaa!/ Mati kau!" lima iblis menengah yang berada dekat 4 shinobi tadi menembakkan peluru-peluru demonic ke arah keempat shinobi yang tidak bergeming.

DHUAR

Lima iblis itu menyeringai ketika keempat shinobi Konoha itu tidak ada ditempat. Mereka pikir 4 shinobi konoha itu sudah mati di game.

"Hahaha kita akan mendapat pujian dan hadiah dari Maou-sama!" 5 iblis itu menyeringai iblis melihat hasil serangannya. Tapi seringai itu luntur seketika.

"Emm, Hei Akuma-san terima kasih sudah menghilangkan bunshinku. Aku jadi tidak perlu repot-repot itu sangat merepotkan," suara yang mereka yakini adalah suara salah satu shinobi tadi membuat mereka terkejut. Mereka melihat Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, dan Kakashi jauh di belakang mereka tengah bersandar di daun pintu gerbang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Player iblis yang lain mengambil langkah mundur untuk membukakan jalan bagi mereka.

"Ada apa ini?!" pasukan keamanan iblis berdatangan ke tempat kejadian. Melihat itu Kakashi menghampiri pasukan keamanan sembari memperlihatkan surat keterangan misi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Akuma-san. Hanya iblis kemarin sore yang mau pamer kekuatan pada kami."

"Baiklah, kami akan membawa mereka berlima untuk dimintai keterangan. Mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini, Kakashi-san."

"Um, tidak apa-apa," Kakashi hanya memasang ekspresi senyum andalannya.

"L-lepaskan kami!/sudah diam! Atau mau ku buang ke tempat pelelangan budak?!" 5 iblis pembuat onar tadi akhirnya di seret paksa oleh pasukan keamanan. Kemudian sekelompok iblis berjumlah 7 orang mendatangi gerbang. Ya, mereka adalah tim Evil Piece Menma Phoenix. Menma yang melihat 5 pembuat onar diseret paksa, bertanya pada ketua pasukan keamanan.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Lima iblis ini menyerang tamu dari Konoha Menma-sama."

"Tamu Konoha? Dimana mereka?" kepala Menma celingak-celinguk ke segala arah. Sampai akhirnya mata biru es-nya tertuju pada 4 shinobi yang tengah sandaran di daun gerbang. Dengan mengambil langkah seribu, Menma meninggalkan peerage-nya yang hanya bengong, kecuali si Marshmello yang tidak terlihat ekspresinya.

"Otouto! Kaukah itu?! Ehh Kakashi-sensei juga ada?!" Menma melambaikan tangan usai berlari meninggalkan peeragenya jauuh di belakang.

"Nii-san! Yah, ini aku. Dan benar ini Kakashi-sensei, lalu kedua temanku, yang berambut pink namanya Sakura, dan yang bermuka tembok ini Sasuke."

Sasuke entah mengapa melesatkan deathglare pada Naruto yang hanya cengengesan tidak jelas, begitupun Menma.

"Namaku Menma, salam kenal. Jadi kalian ya yang akan bekerja sama dengan kami dalam misi di perbatasan?" tanya Menma setelah peeragenya dan tim 7 duduk di sebuah bangku yang tersedia.

"Benar, aku tidak menyangka bahwa Menma-nii yang akan bekerja sama dengan kami."

"Oh iya, aku sampai lupa. Perkenalkan mereka peerage-ku, 2 dari mereka sudah mencapai Mid Class Devil. Nah, minna perkenalkan diri kalian."

Satu per satu peerage Menma mulai memperkenalkan diri.

"Sumimasen, watashi wa Miyama, queen dari Menma-kun, salam kenal," ucap Miyama tersenyum ramah.

"Namaku Vayn, Knight dari Menma. Salam kenal."

"Umm, namaku Stella, bishop Menma-niisan. Salam kenal semuanya," ucap si gadis loli berambut pirang dengan senyuman ala loli. Membuat mereka yang ada disitu membatin 'Imutnya', kecuali ya si 'itu'.

"Leon. Posisiku Rook," ucap si pria berambut ala Jin Kazama dengan datarnya. Mereka semua, kecuali 'dia', hanya sweatdrop masal.

'Datarnya/Sasuke ke-dua/Huh, tapi perkataanku lebih keren dan lebih menusuk,' batin Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke. Antara bingung, tak tahu harus berkata apa, dan narsis.

"Namaku Kuroi. Posisiku adalah pawn. Salam kenal."

Dan terakhir, si 'dia' atau 'itu', DJ Marshmello. Bagaimanakah ia akan memperkenalkan dirinya, apakah biasa saja seperti Kuroi dan yang lain? Atau singkat, padat, dan jelas seperti Leon?. Dan inilah jawabannya.

"Halo semuanya! Perkenalkan namaku Jien. Tapi Miyama-chan, Vayn, dan Kuroi memanggilku Marshmello. Ada juga yang memanggilku 'DJ Nyasar Ke Game'. Aku pawn dari Menma. Salam kenal semuanya," si topeng Marshmello memperkenalkan dirinya seolah-olah dirinya adalah anak TK yang disuruh gurunya. Autis, itulah isi pikiran mereka yang ada di situ. Di tambah ia berpose ala Anti Jon*s usai perkenalan diri.

'Kemana sifat ambigu-nya itu/ yang paling diam malah jadi paling berisik /satu orang bodoh bertambah,' batin peerage Menma termasuk Menma sendiri.

"Baiklah, karena semuanya telah berkumpul, ayo kita berangkat dan mencukur bulu-bulu gagak!" proklamir Menma dengan berapi-api, semuanya hanya tertawa ringan mendengarnya. Maka beranjaklah 7 iblis dan 4 manusia dari Devil Kingdom menuju Pos perbatasan Kerajaan Iblis dengan Kerajaan Manusia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Konohagakure.

 **[Kepada Yang Terhormat,**

 **Godaime Hokage,**

 **Tsunade**

 **Di Tempat.**

 **Baru-baru ini saya mendapat informasi dari bawahan saya bahwa beberapa malaikat jatuh Fraksi Fallen Angel melakukan gerakan yang mencurigakan, seperti menculik beberapa malaikat di kerajaan saya, dan meng-sabotase pos perbatasan Kerajaan Iblis dan Kerajaan Anda. Berdasarkan informasi itu juga, bahwa pemimpin Blok Pemberontak itu telah diketahui, dia adalah salah satu petinggi Fallen Angel yang membelot dari Pemerintah, dia adalah Kokabiel. Untuk itu saya akan mengundang Ke-5 Kage, Para Maou, Gubernur Fallen Angel, untuk mengadakan Pertemuan 4 Kerajaan. Pertemuan ini akan diadakan di Akademi Iblis Devil Kingdom 2 hari lagi. Pertemuan ini juga sekaligus membahas tentang rencana perdamaian di 4 kerajaan. Demikian, surat ini sebagaimana yang saya buat seharusnya. Sekian Terima Kasih. Tuhan Memberkati Kita.**

 **Tertanda Michael.]**

"Pertemuan empat kerajaan ya? Rupanya Minuman Kola itu adalah dalang dari penyerangan di perbatasan. Haaah, Shizune!" usai menghela nafas, dirinya memanggil sang asisten pribadi baik nyata maupun dunia game.

"I-iya, Tsunade-sama," ujar Shizune yang menimang pet-nya yang berjenis babi yang memakai baju dan kalung.

"Mulai besok hingga lusa, tunda dan batalkan semua misi diluar desa. Perintahkan seluruh Shinobi baik yang masih Genin hingga Kesatuan Anbu untuk berjaga-jaga selagi aku menghadiri pertemuan 4 kerajaan lusa ini. Kau mengerti?"

"Y-ya, wakatta Tsunade-sama."

"Hm, kembali bekerja!"

"H-hai!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sunagakure.

Kantor Kazekage.

Suatu Desa yang keseluruhan bangunannya terbuat dari pasir, kita beralih ke bangunan yang paling besar diantara seluruh bangunan di desa itu, bangunan pasir yang berbentuk labu dan berpapan nama bertuliskan kanji 'Angin'.

"Pertemuan 4 kerajaan? Masalah Kokabiel rupanya. Aku sebagai Kazekage Sunagakure juga akan menghadiri pertemuan itu, juga demi keamanan Sunagakure dan Human Kingdom," gumam seorang pria yang diperkirakan masih 17-19 tahun, berambut merah gelap pendek, tak memiliki alis, memakai jubah berwarna putih dan tato kanji 'Cinta' di dahi kirinya.

"Kau yakin akan pergi ke pertemuan itu Gaara?" tanya seorang pria yang terlihat lebih tua dari pria tadi. Berambut hitam dan memakai pakaian santai seperti kaos dan celana pendek, dan memakai cat tentara berwarna ungu di wajah.

"Hm, tentu saja," balas Gaara dengan singkat. Pria dengan cat tentara tadi hanya menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Gaara.

"Jika kau pergi, siapa yang akan menjaga Sunagakure? Aku dan Temari tentu tidak bisa."

"Kankuro, untuk sementara biar Baki saja yang menggantikanku selama aku pergi. Kau dan Temari akan mengawalku," balas Gaara dengan santai seolah tak mau kalah berdebat dengan si cat tentara a.k.a Kankuro.

"Heeee?! Kenapa harus aku dan Temari sih?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kumogakure.

Kita beralih ke Desa yang terletak di pinggir lautan dan hampir seluruh wilayahnya tertutup awan. Pada sebuah bangunan yang berada pada sebuah tebing yang tinggi sekali, bangunan itu berpapan nama kanji bertuliskan 'Petir'.

"Mabui! Tunda dan batalkan seluruh misi di luar desa! Dan kau Bee dan Darui, kita akan pergi ke pertemuan 4 kerajaan lusa ini!" titah seorang pria berotot berkulit hitam manis, berkumis yang tipis, dan rambut pirang keputihan yang klimis.

"Hai' Raikage-sama!" balas seorang wanita berkulit hitam manis berambut putih yang menenteng sebuah buku.

"Yo yo, akan kubuktikan, akulah yang paling kuat di pertemuan 4 kerajaan, yo bakayaro konoyaro," timpal salah satu pria berotot kulit hitam dengan rambut klimis serta kacamata hitam yang ukurannya terlihat kecil dengan rap yang terdengar aneh diakhiri kalimat bermakna hinaan. Sementara pria disampingnya yang juga berkulit hitam dan berambut pirang keputihan hanya menghela nafas panjang dengan membatin.

'Haaah... tampaknya nanti akan ada barang yang dirusak. Lalu nanti Kumogakure akan ditagih ganti rugi, lalu boss akan menghajar mereka semua, lalu bendera perang pun berkibar. Haaaah...'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Iwagakure.

Kita beralih ke desa besar berikutnya, desa yang terletak pada lembah batu yang cukup luas. Seluruh bangunannya terbuat dari batu. Pada sebuah bangunan yang berpapan nama kanji 'Bumi'.

"Kurotsuchi, Akatsuchi. Kita akan menghadiri pertemuan 4 kerajaan lusa ini. Oh ya, jangan lupa batalkan seluruh misi," ucap seorang pria cebol berhidung besar yang tampak melayang di udara.

"Benarkah? Tapi bagaimana jika encokmu kambuh Oyaji?" ucap atau lebih tepatnya sindir seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek pada pria terbang tadi.

TWITCH

"Sudah kubilang Kurotsuchi! Meskipun avatarku berwujud tua! Tapi umur asliku masih muda tahu!" dengan kencangnya pria cebol yang melayang ini membentak gadis yang ada di belakangnya.

"Ohh benarkah?" sindir Kurotsuchi sekali lagi.

"Tentu sa-"

KRETEK

"Akhh! Punggungku! Kenapa dari sekian jutaan lebih pemain FKO, hanya avatarku yang terkena bug encok ini! Akhh! Punggungku!" pria cebol itu akhirnya mendarat di lantai usai encok yang menyerang punggungnya. Sebenarnya encok yang dialami Tsuchikage merupakan bug yang unik, dimana bug itu akan memilih korban-nya secara random, dan tidak bisa dhilangkan, namun itu bukanlah bug yang berbahaya dan tidak berpengaruh di dunia nyata.

"Anda harus banyak istirahat Tsuchikage-sama, dan jangan sering memakai banyak chakra agar encok anda tidak kambuh."

Pria bertubuh besar di samping Kurotsuchi a.k.a Akatsuchi menasihati Tsuchikage Onoki yang kini hanya memegangi punggungnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kirigakure.

"Pertemuan 4 kerajaan rupanya, kukira surat undangan untuk berkencan. Ah semoga di sana ada pria tampan," ucap seorang wanita berdress biru dengan rambut merah maroon yang tergerai indah. Seorang pria yang memakai penutup mata ala bajak laut di mata kanan hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Haaaah... Mizukage-sama, pertemuan itu untuk membahas tentang masalah Kokabiel dan rencana perdamaian 4 kerajaan. Bukan untuk mencari pria tampan agar bisa anda nikahi," ucapan pria bajak laut itu sukses membuat Mizukage Mei menguarkan aura hitam dengan pekat. Pria bajak laut itu merinding.

GEZZ

"Apa maksudmu berkata begitu, ne Ao?"

"Ah, e-em ti-tidak Mizukage-sama. Aku tidak bermaks-"

[Yoton : Yokai no Jutsu]

"Waaaa! Maafkan aku Mei-samaaaa!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Devil Kingdom.

Kantor Yondai Maou.

"Serafall, bagaimana persiapan pertemuan 4 kerajaan nantinya?" tanya Si Maou berambut merah a.k.a Sirzech 'Lucifer' pada Maou Leviathan berpenampilan Mahou Shoujo, Serafall 'Leviathan'.

"Um, sedikit lagi Sir-tan. Kuoh Academy saat ini sedang dibersihkan, dan wilayah sekitarnya telah dipasangi kekkai."

"Bagus, percepat itu. Dan jangan lupa untuk terus memperhatikan keadaan sekitar meskipun itu hal kecil."

"Baik Sir-tan!" Serafall menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir meninggalkan Sirzech sendirian di dalam ruangan. Tak lama setelah itu, tercipta sebuah lingkaran sihir merah di dekat Sirzech yang mengeluarkan satu per satu iblis yang sangat ia kenal.

"Are? Kemana yang lain Onii-sama?" tanya adik dari Sirzech, Rias 'Gremory'.

"Serafall sedang pergi dalam mengurus persiapan pertemuan 4 kerajaan, Ajuka sedang 'bergulat' di Laboraturium, dan Falbium yang sedang berselancar di alam mimpi," Mereka semua hanya sweatdrop masal mendengarnya. Peerage dari Rias termasuk Rias sendiri 2 jam yang lalu baru saja keluar dari Rumah Sakit usai bertempur habis-habisan melawan Menma. Issei, kepala dan tangan kanannya diperban, begitupun dengan yang lain.

"Issei dan yang lain. Kalian harus beristirahat hingga pulih agar kalian bisa mengawalku nanti pada saat pertemuan 4 kerajaan."

"Hai' Lucifer-sama!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Unknown Place.

"Bagaimana, apa yang kau dapatkan, Freed?" tanya seorang laki-laki Fallen Angel berambut panjang dengan wajah mengerikan dan mata merah menyala pada seorang manusia berpakaian ala Assasin yang sedang membungkuk di depannya.

"Saat ini, Para Kage, Maou, Gubernur Fallen Angel Kingdom, dan Gubernur Angel Kingdom akan menggelar pertemuan 4 kerajaan. Pertemuan itu membahas tentang anda dan rencana perdamaian 4 kerajaan. Hanya itu yang kuperoleh, Kokabiel-sama," jawab manusia a.k.a Freed yang masih membungkuk hormat di depan Kokabiel.

"Pertemuan 4 kerajaan? Cih sialan. Rupanya penyerangan di perbatasan itu sudah diketahui. Freed! Hubungi 'mereka' dan ajak untuk mengacaukan pertemuan itu!"

"Hai' Kokabiel-sama."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Bagi para Kage yang sudah berumur di Canon, di sini saya buat umurnya mudaan. Tapi avatar mereka sama seperti canon. Dan soal encok Tsuchikage saya jadikan sebuah Bug.**

 **Akhirnya Arc. Pertama fic ini dimulai juga. Haaah, gak kebayang 5 kage, 2 Maou, Gubernur Malaikat, dan Gubernur Malaikat jatuh berada dalam satu ruangan. Beuhhh. Maaf saya baru bisa update, coz saya lagi fokus UAMBN dan persiapan ujian UN. Jadi saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Siapakah yang dimaksud 'mereka' oleh Freed?**

 **Selanjutnya di Four Kingdom Online.**

 **"Pertemuan 4 Kerajaan, dimulai! / Apa maksudmu menyerang pertemuan ini?! / Organisasi teroris?! / Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?! / AKU AKAN MEMBERIKAN CHAKRAKU PADAMU / Kalian semua akan MATI!"**

 **Aku Bukanlah Siapa-Siapa.**

 **Keluar.**


End file.
